Amor prohibido
by Chia S.R
Summary: Si no fuéramos hermanos… si no compartiéramos nuestra sangre, seguramente esto no sería pecado. Jamás hubiera sido pecado. Nosotros podríamos haber vivido como cualquier pareja...
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic. La verdad, no sé cuantas personas lo leerán, pero agradeceré mucho a aquellos que lo sigan. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo y pienso seguirlo hasta el final. **

_Notas:_

**Título: **Amor prohibido

**Autora: **Chia-chan.

**Llevara: **amor, angustia, Drama, incesto

**Parejas: **Hetero.

**Avisos 1: **Lemon, Au, OOC, aunque intentaré evitarlo.

**Avisos 2: **Relación entre **hermanos de sangre**. Si no te gusta**, no leas,** por favor.

**Se actualizará después de: **Crossed love, pero puede ser alterado

**Aviso: **Aunque no guste, lo continuaré. Agradezco los rw que me regalen compartiendo sus opiniones, **pero no acepto críticas con las relaciones.**

**Resumen:**

_Si no fuéramos hermanos… si no compartiéramos nuestra sangre, seguramente esto no sería pecado. Jamás hubiera sido pecado. Nosotros podríamos haber vivido como cualquier pareja, sin embargo… pese a que es pecado, pese a que nadie nos acepta… yo no puedo hacer nada. Amo a Ryoma desde estaba en el vientre de mi madre… Así que… perdóname, papá… porque llevo pecando desde que tengo existencia._

**Dedicado a Jackilyn por su gran apoyo y paciencia.**

**Prólogo**

Unos ojos que ven lo que realmente pasa.

_El nacimiento…_

La tormenta caía con fuerza. Implacable. El miedo infantil que creaba hacía que sus venas retumbaran con fuerza ante su inquieta sangre. La sentía correr con fuerza gracias a la adrenalina. Un subidón del que no se arrepentía. Era tan… excitante. Pero esa clase de excitación era distinta. No lo estaba haciendo por gusto. Se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital, mientras su mujer gemía de dolor, jadeando totalmente dolorida mientras veía como el hinchado vientre bajaba y descendida una y otra vez en cada uno de sus jadeos.

Las contracciones habían comenzado sin que nadie se lo esperase. Fue Ryoma quien se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. De que aquello estaba llegando mientras tenía la oreja puesta sobre el hinchado vientre. A continuación, Rinko gimió fuertemente de dolor y lo sujetó del cuello, estrangulándolo. Su hijo, de tres años era quien estaba sufriendo el dolor mientras él conducía, aunque de vez en cuando recibía amenazas sobre su virilidad, claramente en peligro.

Y todo porque esa vez había sin buscarlo. Ryoma sí fue buscado y fue una alegría cuando llegó. Pero ese bulto… era otra historia. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer porque estaba maldiciendo ese día. Habían ido de viaje a una reunión de antiguos tenistas y él fue encantado. Rinko decidió acompañarle mientras dejaban a su hijo con unos viejos amigos. La mujer decidió recordar tiempos antiguos y de tanto recordar, terminaron haciendo el amor en el mismo almacén donde lo hicieron por primera vez. Sin precaución y con la desgracia de un ovulo pululando por ahí, sus frescos bichos lucharon por ocupar un lugar y comenzar a hinchar el vientre de su mujer, claro que eso tenía que salir algún y ese día, era hoy.

Justamente hoy. Catorce de Enero.

Sería un día cualquiera si no fuera porque Ryoma hacía meses, seis, para ser más exactos, que había creado un feo circulo en ese día. Cuando le preguntaron la razón simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas y respondiendo con la mejor palabra que sabía decir: Ponta. Por alguna extraña razón, ese no había sido el más extraño de los comportamientos del mocoso. Le había hecho la vida imposible, en pocas palabras.

Esperó ansiosamente que comenzaran los antojos de Rinko, especialmente porque estos eran claramente una única cosa: Sexo. Y él siempre estaba predispuesto para complacer a su esposa. Pero siempre que terminaban comenzando, no podían terminar. Sí, su mujer llegaba a tener un orgasmo gracias a su boca, pero él se quedaba vivito y coleando- nunca mejor dicho- porque su hijo aparecía en la puerta, miraba a su madre y saltaba a la cama para apoyar su rostro con mucho cuidado sobre el vientre de su madre.

Rinko decía siempre que Ryoma esperaba a ese niño, no como ellos. Pero al menos, gracias al mocoso terminaron esperándolo. Porque aparte de tener las noches truncadas de sexo, que recuperaban mientras el chico estaba en clases, Ryoma solía observar siempre con gran atención los movimientos de su madre. No. Observaba el vientre.

Llegó hasta tenerle miedo. ¿Y si era uno de esos niños malditos que esperaban que otro naciera para corromperlo o adentrarse en él? Fue así como vivió con miedo, observando como el niño llegaba de las clases únicamente para apoyar su mejilla en el vientre de su madre y escuchar. Al principio era posible que escuchara la nana que Rinko solía tararear, pero terminó por darse cuenta que lo único que hacía Ryoma era escuchar a su hermano.

Y ahora iba sentado en la parte de atrás, acariciando el vientre mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Lo que yo digo… ese chico da miedo- farfulló.

Pero otro grito por parte de Rinko le hizo acelerar. Sí, su mujer daba más miedo. Mucho más. Especialmente cuando le clavaba las uñas en el hombro. Aparcó ante la entrada del hospital, saliendo y llamando a los enfermeros. Dos celadores salieron con una silla de ruedas y cargaron a Rinko. Eso ya lo había vivido antes y como la primera vez, se olvido a su hijo y la mochila en el coche. Volvió sus pasos, recibiendo una mirada amenazante por parte de Ryoma, quien cargaba la bolsa y corrió detrás de la silla de su madre.

-Vale, no estoy loco. Mi hijo está totalmente cabreado conmigo…

-¡Nanjiro Echizen!

La voz de su mujer le hizo dar un respingo y correr hacia ellos. Los llevaron directamente hasta el paritorio y Ryoma lo miró atentamente mientras ambos tenían la mano en la puerta. ¿Quién entraba?

-Eh, lo lógico es que entre yo- recriminó a su retoño- yo lo hice.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, giró sobre sus pies y se subió con ambas manos, empujando su trasero para poder sentarse hasta que terminó acomodado, gruñendo y mirándolo de forma acusadora. Sí. Su hijo no le perdonaría en la vida… y no sabía por qué.

Entró dentro del paritorio y al instante fue cubierto por las telas de protección desechables. Rinko le apretó la mano que logró poner a tiempo en sus partes y lo fulminó con la mirada, sí, la misma que Ryoma. Oh, cielos, eran madre e hijo. Esperó por todos los santos que su segundo hijo fuera totalmente diferente. Nada de extraño como su hijo mayor y ni tan intimidante como su mujer cuando paría o se enfadaba. Cruzó los dedos y los besó, deseoso de que nada malo ocurriera con ese nuevo hijo.

Rinko gritó, amenazó y apretó y no cuando el médico le decía, porque la mano siempre le dolía cuando y después de empujar. Finalmente, un llanto se alzó por encima de los jadeos de su mujer y el doctor los felicitó. Rinko le miró, preocupada y movió los labios. No le hizo falta comprenderla. Se volvió hacia el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

-¿Hijo?- Cuestionó el médico entre risas- señor, usted ha tenido una hija. Una niña. Una mujer. Rajita. Nada de palo, tiene raja.

Rinko y él se miraron sorprendidos.

-Nos dijeron que era un varón- explicó- la ecografía.

-No son al cien por cien seguras. Una mancha puede parecer un sexo varonil en lugar de un sexo femenino. Debió de sucederles eso.

Una de las auxiliares les entregó a la recién nacida. Tenía leves mechoncitos rojizos que demostraban heredados de Rinko, la piel algo oscurilla como él y los ojos… los ojos no eran de ninguno de ellos. Claro que solo era una recién nacida. Rinko la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó la frente, acariciándole la mejilla. Lo miró en espera de su reacción y cuando la niña lo miró, sintió un fuerte sentimiento de ansiedad. Quería proteger a aquella cosa diminuta que tenía rajita en lugar de palito, según el médico.

-¿Qué nombre van a ponerle?- Preguntó la enfermera con las pulseras preparadas.

Ambos se miraron. Habían estado pensando en nombres de niño, ni uno solo de niña. Una idea le cruzó la mente.

-¿Pueden esperar un segundo?- Preguntó- enseguida vuelvo.

Abrió la puerta del quirófano, encontrándose con la mirada dorada de su mayor retoño. Ryoma se mostraba inquieto, observándole con cierta ansiedad. Le sonrió, moviendo la mano para que se acercara para hablar.

-Es una niña- le explicó. Ryoma le miró como si nada. _Ya lo sabía, el muy…-_ ¿Tienes pensado algún nombre?

El niño pareció algo sorprendido, moviendo los labios como si estuviera rumiando la respuesta, hasta que lo miró con firmeza.

-Sakuno.

Lo dijo tan serio que no logró preguntar ni por qué. Aunque pensando en su extraño comportamiento, sopesó la idea de obedecerle sin rechistar y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó su mujer, cansada y más hermosa que nunca.

-Sakuno Echizen- le respondió finalmente a la enfermera antes de volverse hacia ella- Ryoma ha elegido el nombre.

Rinko afirmó.

-Ryoma parecía saber qué sería desde el principio. Es… es como si amara a esta niña desde el primer día. Estoy segura de que serán unos buenos hermanos.

-Como igual se lleva de perros como con Ryoga- farfulló mirando a otro lado.

Rinko no pareció escucharle, probablemente porque el efecto del relajante muscular y el cansancio la estaban adormeciendo. Vio como llevaban a la nueva integrante para limpiarla con un trapo, limpiarle los oídos, las fosas nasales y la boca, además de cuidarle con su debido tino el ombligo, mientras a la madre la cosían. No prestó demasiada atención, rumiando sobre Ryoma. Había algo extraño.

Le hicieron salir fuera mientras terminaban de preparar a la madre y al niño y cuando Ryoma lo vio lo miraba con el mismo gesto de preocupación en sus ojos. Ambos, cruzados de brazos, tuvieron que esperar hasta que ambas salieron. Primero llevaron a la madre hasta la habitación. Un matrimonio al lado de ellos se mostraba joviales. Habían tenido otra niña para su primer hijo y aunque era frecuente celebrar más el nacer de un varón, ellos parecían felices con una mujer. Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y dejó que Ryoma se sentara en la silla junto a su madre, aunque por la impaciente mirada que tenía puesta en la puerta, dedujo que estaba más interesado en Sakuno que en su madre.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo, la cuna con la niña apareció. La revisó por encima. Sí. Era la misma niña que había visto en los brazos de su esposa. Dejaron la cuna junto a la madre y se la entregaron con mucho cuidado. Ryoma se alzó sobre sus pies, usando sus pequeñas manos para asomarse y verla. Cuando sus ojos se posicionaron sobre la recién nacida brillaron y su boquita se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa imperceptible. Sakuno abrió los ojos, girándolos en su nuevo mundo hasta que los posó sobre su hermano.

Una sonrisa que llenaba por completo su cara e hinchaba sus mofletes fue lo que correspondió y sus manos se alargaron con deseos de tocar a su hermano mayor. Ryoma parpadeó y retrocedió ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Rinko sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a su hijo menor.

-¿Quieres cogerla, Ryoma?- Le preguntó.

El chico miró a su madre de forma dudosa, para después mirarle a él. Se encogió de hombros. Ni él mismo se atrevía a coger a un niño pequeño por miedo a hacerle daño. Eran tan frustrantemente delicados. A Ryoma no lo cogió en brazos hasta que no tuvo su cuerpo algo menos de gelatina y Rinko siempre lo regañó por ello, pero es que realmente tenía miedo de herirle. Seguramente, como ya lo sabía, por eso mismo Rinko no le había dicho que se acercara para cogerla.

Volvió su atención hacia sus dos hijos. Ryoma se había sentado en el sillón, el cual había arrastrado hasta llegar a la altura de la cama para que Rinko no tuviera que hacer malabarismos. Extendió sus manitas hacia ella y le demando el bebe. Sakuno no se movió. Continuó observando todo con sus grandes ojos, con gran curiosidad y cuando estuvo en los brazos de su hermano mayor de tres años, sonrió más ampliamente y movió los bracitos contra la cara de su mayor. Ryoma cerró los ojos para no recibir golpe alguno, pero los abrió cuando un sonido, parecido al de una risa, escapó de la bebe.

-Que foto más preciosa- susurró Rinko completamente feliz- Nanjiro, creo que nunca me arrepentiré de tener a Sakuno.

Le sonrió como correspondencia. Ryoma no les prestó atención. Estaba más interesado en su pequeño hallazgo. Su pequeña hermana Sakuno, bautizada así precisamente por él. La que él sabía que iba a nacer un catorce de Enero. La que escuchaba desde el vientre de su madre. El nuevo miembro de su familia.

El móvil sonó en su bolsillo, sorprendiéndolo. Rinko casi lo fulminó con la mirada mientras corría al balcón para poder contestar.

-¡Oyaji! ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Niño o niña?

-¿Ryoga?- Exclamó- ha sido niña. Una niña.

-Oh- farfulló el menor y a la vez el mayor de los hermanos Echizen- ¿qué nombre ha recibido?

-Bueno, Ryoma decidió que se llamara Sakuno- explicó, rascándose los cabellos.

-¿Qué mi hermano a elegido el nombre?- Interrogó Ryoga casi en grito- ¿Y por qué Sakuno? Existen muchos otros nombres más bonitos, como Sayuri, Mai, Rumiko… no sé…

-Sakuno- sentencio, frotándose la cara con la mano todavía dolorido- Chico, Ryoma está comportándose de forma extraña así que prefiero no contradecirle. Por cierto- frunció las cejas y la vena de la frente se le hinchó- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que Rinko estaba embarazada y donde huevos estás que ni llamas?

La línea se cortó nada más que terminó de preguntar. Si su hijo pequeño era extraño, el mayor no se quedaba en pañales. Desapareció un buen día y todavía no lo ha vuelto a ver. Apagó el móvil y rezó interiormente porque no estuviera metido en problemas y regresó al interior de la caldeada estancia, donde Rinko se encargaba de amamantar a la pequeña. Ryoma observaba curiosamente, aunque desviaba la mirada cuando el rosado pezón de su madre era liberado de la boca de la niña y Rinko sonreía, divertida por la vergüenza de su hijo menor.

Se dejó descansar de nuevo en la pared ante ellos. Su familia acababa de crecer en un catorce de enero. Su hijo era un demonio extraño que parecía embelesado con su hermana y Rinko, no parecía la madre más feliz del mundo: Lo era. Y Sakuno… cielos, era la cosa más pequeña que se había echado nunca a la cara y con solo mirarle una vez ya lo había enamorado. Esperaba que aquella niña fuera inocente y que jamás creciera, casara o viviera amoríos que perturbaran su salud. Aunque, algo le decía que Sakuno no tendría esa suerte.

Miró fijamente a Ryoma y sonrió. Sí. Ryoma era fácil de comprar. Y aunque no lo fuera, su instinto le delató: Ryoma no permitiría que ningún indeseado se acercara a su adorable hermana menor…

_A los seis años…_

Sakuno había lanzado el juguete. Karupin, el cachorro de gato que le trajeron a Ryoma por su sexto cumpleaños, se lo trajo. Lo dejó al borde de la cuna y la miró en espera de un nuevo lanzamiento. Ryoma los observaba, sentado ante la televisión simplemente para ocupar pantalla y no dejarle ver el partido de televisión, mientras sujetaba una ponta entre sus manos y mordisqueaba un trozo de jamón cocido. El juguete volvió a salir disparado y Karupin hizo el mismo gesto, solo que esta vez lo tuvo que arrancar de su cabeza. ¿Quién dijo que los niños pequeños no tenían puntería?

Bufó y se levantó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su retoño, que estaba a punto de desternillarse de risa cuando el juguete le golpeó de nuevo. Se volvió hacia Sakuno al instante, rascando el lugar dolorido y haciendo un puchero. Los rojizos ojos de la niña se posaron sobre él, mirándole completamente asustada.

-Papá… pupa- farfulló en su media lengua. Él sonrió.

-Sí, Sakuno- reconoció- le hiciste daño a papá. Además, yo creía que eras un gato, Karupin- opinó, mirando al felino- pero te comportas como un perro.

El gato maulló, mirándole de reojo y posando la pata sobre su pie. Oh, no. Las uñas salieron de los dedos del felino y su piel quedó rasguñada. Sakuno lanzó un gemido de sorpresa y se llevó las manos hasta la boca, mientras Ryoma volvía a esconder una carcajada dentro de la ponta, mirándoles con seriedad. Esa era su forma de marcar terreno. Siempre que alguien se acercaba a su hermana, no apartaba la mirada.

Se inclinó hacia la pequeña y la alzó en brazos. Sakuno era ligera, pequeñita y por alguna casualidad, siempre olía bien. Rinko solía ducharla mucho y siempre se pasaba largo rato en la bañera con Ryoma, jugando, o con él. Aquella no era una mala idea para engatusar a los niños durante un rato hasta que llegara la madre.

-Oí, shonen, vamos a ducharnos- invitó.

Ryoma perfiló la situación en su mente. Le observó a él, observó a Sakuno y después, a su ponta, para regresar hasta su hermana. Dejó la lata a un lado y caminó hasta el baño en silencio, comenzando a desnudarse. No dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros y mientras dejaba a Sakuno sobre su tacataca, comenzó a llenar la bañera. No corría riesgos necesarios en un baño y se preocupó por estar los tres desnudos y listos para poder gozar de un baño. Ryoma se metió primero y él después, con la pequeña Sakuno entre sus manos, riéndose por las cosquillas de sus dedos en su piel.

Oh, aquella risa era maravillosa. Comenzó a besarla, a soplar en su piel cuando sus labios vibraban, a morderle suavemente las puntas de los deditos, cosquillear bajo sus axilas y barriga. Sakuno era un mar de risas. Una alegría viviente. Ryoma se dedicó a mordisquear una de las muchas pelotas de tenis que tenía la manía de meter en el baño y los observó de reojo. No lo decía, pero ver a Sakuno reírse de esa forma le hacía feliz.

-Venga, vamos a lavarte- canturreo- sujétala, Ryoma.

Ryoma afirmó, dejó las pelotas y puso a Sakuno entre sus piernas, sujetándola de la cintura. Sakuno rio, tocándole la cara a su hermano, gesto que aprovechó para cubrirle el pelo castaño con champú. Le había crecido ya por los hombros y Rinko siempre estaba cortándole las puntas, quejándose por lo rápido que le crecía, además de lo vicioso que lo tenía. El cabello había optado por perfectas ondulaciones y terminó por decidir que ese sería su camino.

Abrió el agua en el teléfono de ducha y la aclaró con cuidado. Sakuno gimoteo algo cuando el jabón le entró en los ojos, pero lo olvidó cuandito que Ryoma comenzó a mordisquearle los dedos de las manos, haciéndola reír. Terminó por lavarle el pequeño cuerpo y continuó con Ryoma, sentándola sobre un pequeño resorte que habían comprado para ella. Ryoma no era de los niños que se dejaban duchar por otros y siempre terminaba lidiando una batalla con él, pero lo bueno de aquello es que la risa de Sakuno se alzaba en cualquier momento.

Rinko llegó justo cuando él se estaba lavando el cuerpo y les dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y a la vez, relajación. Seguramente vendría con la mente puesta en tener que bañar a los niños. La mujer continuaba trabajando como abogada y su trabajo la mantenía siempre agotada o lejos de casa. La semana que Rinko no estaba en casa, era una pesadilla para él. ¿Qué hija no querría a su madre en vez de a su padre cuando tenía una pesadilla a media noche?

-Me llevo a los niños, ¿Vale? Para que cenen y se acuesten. Ya he traído el folleto para la nueva cama de Sakuno, ¿irás mañana a comprarla?

-Claro- respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Rinko, o estaba muy cansada, o tenía pensado una buena noche de sexo entre ellos, aprovechando que Ryoma y no interrumpiría más y que Sakuno tenía muros que le impedía correr hasta su cama, aunque gozaba de buenos pulmones.

Al día siguiente, la cama estaba ya completamente montada y su única tranquilidad de no ser molestados se fue al garete. Sakuno se mostró encantada con la nueva cama y la libertad que le daban. Pero bueno, Ryoma tenía esa edad y ya tenía cama. Quizás Sakuno iba un poco más lenta que Ryoma. El chico se procuró en observar desde lejos, como si pensara que su hermana pequeña estaba creciendo demasiado de prisa y no le gustara aquella decisión de sus padres.

Sin embargo, esa noche cambio radicalmente de pensamientos. Ryoma no estaba preocupado porque su hermana mayor hubiera crecido, sino por cómo haría para colarse en la cama de su hermana para poder dormir con ella. Era la primera vez que eso sucedía y cuando los vio, no supo cómo tomárselo. Aunque eso impidió que Sakuno se cayera.

-Ryoma la cuida incluso cuando duerme- le susurró Rinko desde la puerta al haberle pillado espiando a su hija- cuando compramos la cuna la primera vez, durmió en el suelo.

-No lo sabía- murmuró pensativo.

-No te lo conté, porque ya sabes cómo eres. Aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para meterte con tu hijo.

-Es divertido hacerlo- se defendió- oye, Rinko…. Eh, nada, nada. Olvídalo. Creo que le doy demasiadas vueltas a algo que es imposible. Volvamos a la cama mejor. Estoy cansado.

Por la mañana, cuando Ryoma se despertó traía a Sakuno de la mano, bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Rinko lo felicitó por ello y él esperó su turno. Ryoma lo miró receloso, como si esperase que se burlara de él y lo hizo.

-¿Qué? ¿Se duerme bien en la cama de una chica? Si la quieres, te la puedo comprar también de color rosa.

Y sí, él correspondió con una mirada fulminante mientras bebía un poco de chocolate con leche y Sakuno tomaba leche con miel. La niña no tardó en seguir a su hermano hasta la televisión y hacerse dueña del mando, cambiando de canal repetidas veces hasta que finalmente, Ryoma se cansó y la apagó, sentándose para admirar los cerezos y por supuesto, Sakuno le siguió sin rechistar.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad no lo ves?- Le preguntó a Rinko frotándose los cabellos.

-Ver, ¿qué?- Preguntó la mujer cansada, observando a sus hijos.

-Sakuno lo persigue como un perrito.

-Es su hermano mayor, cariño- le recordó Rinko-. ¿Qué hacía Ryoma con Ryoga cuando vivía aquí y apenas gateaba? Lo seguía a todas partes.

-Vale, pero Ryoga nunca fue a la cama de Ryoma a cuidarlo por las noches- protestó entre dientes.

Rinko le rodeó los hombros con ternura, besándole la mejilla.

-A ti lo que te ocurre es que ya empiezas a ver cosas donde no las hay. Espera a que Sakuno tenga los doce años y verás como cambias de parecer. Le pedirás a Ryoma que siga a Sakuno a todas partes. Que sea su fiel sombra que nunca la abandona.

-Bobadas- se defendió algo aturdido.

-Sí, sí, bobadas- repitió Rinko entre carcajadas- pero cuando eso ocurra, procura que yo no me entere o te repetiré mis palabras. Tienes lo que todo padre llega a tener una vez en su vida: Amor demasiado intenso por su hija. La quieres acaparar tanto para que ningún otro varón te la arrebate. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas como te llevas con mi padre?

-No es lo mismo, Rinko. Tu padre es un tío que no acepta que yo te puedo hacer feliz y que soy el mejor amante que nunca tendrás.

-Ahí va, he de memorizar bien esas frases para repetírtelas algún día, Nanjiro- puntualizó besándole- cuando Sakuno crezca, nos veremos las caras. Y ahora, deja de pensar en tu hijo como un macho dominante y termina de desayunar. Hay que llevar a Ryoma a clases y a Sakuno al pediatra.

Se puso en pie al instante, mirándola desconcertado.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija, Rinko? ¡No me habías dicho nada de eso!

Rinko parpadeó, rompiendo en carcajadas mientras él se devanaba los sesos en busca de algún problema que hubiera visto en su hija pequeña, sin encontrar nada. Igual es que no le prestaba demasiada atención y se le había pasado algo por alto. Rinko ladeó la cabeza.

-Cariño, es la revisión anual. Sakuno tiene que hacerse chequeos muy a menudo mientras sea tan pequeña. Hicimos exactamente lo mismo con Ryoma. Creo que deberías de ir al psicólogo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es totalmente recomendable.

-¿Quién la va a llevar?- Cuestionó, ignorando la picardía de su esposa- ¿Tú o yo?

-Yo, por supuesto- respondió ofendida la joven madre- tú te encargarás de llevar a Ryoma a las clases, como buen padre que eres y se preocupa por la educación de su hijo.

-Ryoma no quiere ir hoy a clases- espetó- ¿A qué no?- preguntó mirando de reojo al niño y sin esperar, continúo:- podemos ir toda la familia. Como si fuera un picnic.

-Sí, claro. Yo llevaré la cesta- habló sarcásticamente-. Nanjiro Echizen, lleva a tu hijo a su colegio y después, hablaremos.

Murmuró entre dientes y se echó la maleta de Ryoma al hombro, llamándolo a regañadientes. Rinko carraspeó detrás de él, cruzada de brazos. Alzó un dedo.

-Primero: mi hijo no está vestido. Segundo: son las siete de la mañana y entra a las ocho y tercero: La visita de Sakuno al médico es a las tres de la tarde. Creo que sí que podremos ir toda la familia.

Casi gritó y pataleó. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho de no ser adulto y el cabeza de familia. Su mujer se había reído de él como quería y era humillante. Sakuno caminó hasta él, sujetándose de su pierna. La alzó en brazos, le besó la frente y le echó los cabellos hacia atrás.

-Papá te protegerá de ese horrible médico. Ya sé- exclamó señalando a Ryoma- se lo dejaremos en tu lugar.

Sakuno puso los ojos tan grandes como platos y comenzó a llorar, moviendo sus manos hacia Ryoma. Rinko casi le arrancó a la niña de los brazos, dejando que fuera con Ryoma.

-Por favor, Nanjiro, no amenaces así a la niña. ¿Cómo puedes creer que le dará igual si dejas a Ryoma con el médico?

-Creo que se lo ha tomado muy a pecho- protestó cruzándose de brazos- no lo iba a hacer, Sakuno.

Le acaricio los cabellos castaños, suaves y brillantes, pero Sakuno estaba agarrada a la cintura de Ryoma y frotaba sus ojos llorosos contra él, viéndolo como un ogro devorador de mujeres. Horror. Aquello era más doloroso que temer que un hombre le quitara a su hija: Que ella le odiara profundamente.

Se agachó a su lado y la observó con detenimiento. Ryoma permanecía con las manos empuñadas y la mirada clavada en él, igual que un perro que advierte con la mirada.

-Sakuno- llamó, estirando de la falda de la niña- que no lo haré. Háblame.

-Tonto- espetó infantilmente la chiquilla.

-Bueno… algo es algo- farfulló, frotándose los cabellos- anda, Ryoma, ves a vestirte para que podamos ir al colegio.

-Wiz.

Ryoma intentó moverse. De nuevo. Una vez más. Lo miró arqueando una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia Sakuno. La niña había agarrado y no soltaba. Mal asunto. Cuando decía que no a algo es que era no. Cabezona como la madre. Frunció el ceño y llamó a Rinko.

-Creo que no podremos ir al cole- canturreó.

Rinko frunció el ceño y miró severamente a sus hijos, cruzándose de brazos. Sakuno tragó saliva y Ryoma por igual.

-Ryoma, a vestirte- anunció- Sakuno, deja ir a tu hermano o te quitaré la miel del desayuno.

Sakuno empalideció y dejó marchar a su hermano. Él sonrió y Rinko lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso podías haberlo hecho tú también- le recordó.

-Ya- sopesó, pensativo- pero entonces Sakuno me odiaría ahora a mí.

_A los seis años…_

Ryoma gimió de nuevo. Y una vez más, pero continuaba ahí, de pie, sin moverse ni un ápice. Los había escuchado en el patio haciendo alguna de las suyas, pero como siempre, no le prestó demasiada atención, puesto que Sakuno era experta en meterse en líos y Ryoma en sacarla sin que ninguno se enterase después- que ellos supieran, claro- y así pues, hacer oídos sordos era lo mejor. Sin embargo, esa vez era diferente. Sakuno se mantenía callada, casi ni respiraba y eso sí que era malo.

Se asomó y puso los ojos en blanco, saltando y corriendo hasta la altura de su hijo. Alejó a Sakuno con una mano y logró salvar a su hijo, dándole una patada al causante de la destrozas en la piel de su hijo segundo. Ryoma lo ignoró y observó con detenimiento a la niña, que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de miedo. Hasta que le alzó el pulgar como victoria. No pudo evitarlo: le dio un capón. Ryoma casi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacías peleándote con un perro!?- Gritó, sin poder evitar y eso que era raro que él perdiera los papeles con sus hijos- ¿¡Y si te hubiera mordido!? ¿¡O a tu hermana!?

Ryoma cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Casi sintió deseos de darle un buen azote, pero Sakuno se había inclinado y tiraba de algo que estaba bajo su pie. Una muñeca. No. La muñeca que Ryoma le había tenido que hacer por fuerza para una clase de manualidades y había traído escondida sin que nadie viera y la dejó en uno de los cajones de su hermana, con el resto de las muñecas para que no se diera cuenta de ello nadie, aunque viniera reflejado en las notas, claro está.

Sakuno había cogido esa muñeca con mucho afecto y nadie podía quitársela. Era suya. Se la había regalado su hermano y listo. Eso era suficiente para amarla. Los llevó al interior de la casa, sentando a Ryoma para curarles las heridas. Por suerte, el perro solo quería el juguete, no ninguna parte de la anatomía de su hijo. No habría que ir a urgencias. Ryoma castañeó los dientes ligeramente, pero aguantó como un hombre. A sus nueve años ya comenzaba a darle más importancia a su orgullo que a las lágrimas infantiles que pudieran demostrar su infantilidad.

Sakuno, sin embargo, se había vuelto algo más llorona y abrazaba a la muñeca llena de babas, de barro y rota entre sus manitas mientras gimoteaba, intentando imitar a su hermano sin lograrlo. Observó la muñeca de reojo y sopesó la idea.

-Oí, Sakuno, ¿por qué no me dejas la muñeca? Estoy seguro de que mañana el hada de las muñecas te la habrá arreglado.

Ryoma lo miró como si acabara de decir una mentira tan grande como un castillo, pero, ¿qué quería que le dijera a una niña de seis años que todavía creía en papá Noel y los reyes magos? Sakuno aceptó, no muy convencida, pero es que era la muñeca de su hermano y la amaba. Quería repararla como fuera, así que estaba bien.

La guardó con mucho cuidado en un cesto y pensó en algo para distraerlos, pero Ryoma ya había vuelto a salir, raqueta en mano y Sakuno lo perseguía de nuevo tras coger otra de sus muñecas. Mientras Ryoma jugaba contra la pared del campanario, Sakuno lo observaba o comentaba en su rara lengua cómo lo hacía su hermano, siempre en halagos.

Se rascó el cabello y bostezó. Debería de haberse habituado ya a eso y no ver cosas donde no las había. Sakuno admiraba a su hermano simplemente porque era el mayor y en cuanto a Ryoma, cuidaba de su hermana pequeña porque como todo hermano mayor había terminado encandilado con su hermanita. Nada más.

Regresó al salón para tomarse una cerveza y observar de reojo la dichosa muñequita. Estaba seguro que no podría tirarla sin sufrir el odio por parte de Sakuno. Pese a tener seis años recordaba perfectamente todo y no olvidaba nada. Aunque su carácter dulce hacía que olvidara la venganza en seguida, cuando se trataba de cosas de su hermano era impredecible.

-Ya estoy en casa- anunció la voz cansada de su mujer- ¿No hay nadie?

-Los niños están en el jardín- contestó, rascándose el vientre.

Rinko se acercó hasta la puerta del patio para asegurarse y después, se acercó hasta él para besarlo.

-Tenemos un gran problema- presentó. Rinko agrandó los ojos, asustada- no, no, los niños están bien. Ryoma algo rasguñado tras pelearse con un perro, pero nada grave. Quien ha sufrido más daños ha sido la muñeca de Sakuno.

-¿La que trajo Ryoma sin que nadie se diera cuenta?- Cuestionó incrédula.

-Sí. Un perro entró, no sé por dónde, pero el caso es que Ryoma se entrometió entre el animal y Sakuno. El perro quería la muñeca, pero Sakuno no cedía y al final, la muñeca ha quedado para el arrastre.

Su esposa se giró para coger con cautela la destartalada muñeca, observándola con atención y dirigiéndose a la habitación cerrada de la costura. Solían tenerla por mera precaución.

-¿Podrás arreglársela?

-Claro que sí- respondió la antigua Takeuchi encogiéndose de hombros- es sencillo. Si Ryoma pudo hacerlo en las clases de manualidades, yo también puedo. No comprendo por qué a los varones les hicieron hacer una muñeca en vez de otras cosas. No me extraña que Ryoma recibiera advertencias por parte de la profesora para sus padres.

-¿Las recibimos?- Cuestionó, perplejo- no sabía nada de eso.

-Sí que las recibimos- suspiró Rinko enlazando una aguja- pero no te dije nada para que no te burlaras de él. Sakuno fue quien terminó por convencer a su hermano. Ryoma lo hizo por ella.

Gruñó.

-Después dices que no tengo pensamientos raros- protestó. Rinko rio.

-Sakuno le pidió esta porque le gustó. Traía un folleto y ella eligió la que le gustó más. No hay nada raro, Nanjiro- le regañó.

Se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros. ¿Qué importaba si él pensara cosas raras cuando su mujer ni nadie por el estilo lo veía? Igual sí se estaba comenzando a volver loco y tenía una fuerte dosis de paternalismo que hasta su hijo le parecía un grave caso de peligro.

-Buehg, de todas formas- murmuró rascándose el cogote- tienen solo nueve y seis años. Ryoma es muy mayor para Sakuno.

Rinko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ni Ryoma es muy grande para Sakuno ni nada de los líos que tienes en la cabeza va a suceder. ¡Son hermanos, por Dios! Deja de pensar en cosas extrañas. No es lo que parece.

Rinko meneó la cabeza repetidas veces, como si estuviera loco y se sintió terriblemente perdido. ¿Es que era el único que veía que aquel amor entre hermanos era raro? Salió del cuarto y se giró sobre sus talones para poder a sus pequeños. Ryoma había cesado de jugar y estaba estirado sobre el banco de madera, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Sakuno. La niña tenía las mejillas encendidas y acariciaba los cabellos del chico mientras parecía tararear algo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tomó aire y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

-Sí, veo visiones. Son hermanos. Mis hijos- se convenció a sí mismo- nada que temer.

-Ya está lista la muñeca- informó Rinko entregándosela- anda, llévasela mientras preparo la cena.

-Claro- agarró la muñeca y la observó atentamente- Solo son imaginaciones mías.

Corrió hasta ellos y le lanzó la muñeca a Sakuno, pero esta cayó sobre el vientre de Ryoma, el cual protestó, mirándole amenazadoramente. ¿Cuántos años llevaba recibiendo miradas así de su hijo? Había perdido la cuenta. Solo sabía que resultaba divertido.

-La muñeca ya está arreglada, Saku-chan- canturreó, tomándola en brazos- y mamá está haciendo la cena, ¿no quieres ir con ella mientras Ryoma y yo jugamos un partido?

A Sakuno le encantaba la cocina. Le gustaba observar a su madre mientras cocinaba y disfrutaba cuando era la primera en probar la comida, dando su punto bueno en cada plato, o señalando que era salado. Era una chibi-cheff. Así pues, la niña ser marchó y Ryoma centró su atención en el partido que le esperaba, forófofo del tenis.

-Ey, Ryoma, si me ganas, te dejo bañarte primero y no entraré- prometió.

Ryoma aceptó en seguida, pero perdió. Desde hacía un año que se entrometía en sus duchas para fastidiarlo, mientras que Sakuno había abandonado las duchas de tres, con dos chicos, para ducharse con Rinko. La mamá no aceptaba que a los seis años ya se duchara con su padre, obviando la depresión que él cogió, Ryoma pareció totalmente feliz de hacer que la niña estuviera fuera de sus garras. En pocas palabras: El padre era quien salía perdiendo.

Aunque había momentos en que Sakuno era totalmente suya.

-Papá- llamaba con su mejillitas sonrojadas y sus manos enrolladas en un cuento-. ¿Me lo lees?

-Ahora mismo.

Se levantaba corriendo, la cogía entre sus brazos y comenzaba a hacerle perrerías con la boca hasta que la linda niña terminaba destornillada de risa entre sus brazos y caía en la cama cansada, agotada de tantas risas y con los ojos a punto de cerrársele. Entonces, él le leía una frase del cuento que hubiera seleccionado y Sakuno daba su primer suspiro nocturno.

Enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos y sonreía mientras la veía dormir, hasta que Rinko decidía que era hora de prestarle atención a la madre y no a la hija. Claro que tenía que reconocer que solía tener unos modos muy atrayentes de hacer que se olvidara del dulce encanto de Sakuno por una noche.

_A los nueve años…_

Se había armado la vereda. Aquello no era el típico panorama que siempre había visto. Sakuno lloraba a lágrima viva, la garganta hasta debía de dolerle y todo porque Ryoma se había ido a jugar con sus amigos en lugar de estar con ella como hacía en antaño. Y es que desde que Ryoma cumplió los doce años obvio por completo que tenía una casa y comenzó a vivir su propia juventud. El instituto, los entrenamientos, los partidos, las chicas… era un mundo nuevo en el cual estaba claro que su hermana de nueve años no podía entrar.

Y eso estaba desgarrando a Sakuno. No comprendía por qué su siempre atento y precavido hermano estaba ignorándola, alejándose cada vez que quería algo de él y hasta cerrándole la puerta cuando lo perseguía como un perrito abandonado. Ryoma ya no la dejaba entrar cuando se estaba duchando, ni le traía regalos.

-Ya no me quiere…- suspiró la niña apretando entre sus brazos la sobreviviente muñeca- Ryoma-kun… no baka….

-Uy, Sakuno está teniendo la típica crisis de hermana abandonada- susurró detrás de Rinko- peligro.

Rinko le dio un codazo, mirándole en advertencia para socorrer a la desconsolada de su hija. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la zarandeó, excusando a su hijo mayor por crecer. Era lógico que tarde o temprano sucediera eso. Ryoma crecía y como todo hombre y hermano mayor, necesitaba su espacio para poder buscarse la vida como un adolescente. Era divertido verles patalear para poder salir de las aguas profundas.

Sakuno no hizo caso de su madre. Era realmente terrible cuando una joven mujer se sentía frustrada y daba… terror. Se escondió tras el pilar más y susurró un silencio al gato para que no maullara. Sakuno era quien estaba a punto de sacar las garras. La niña se liberó del agarre de su madre y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su dormitorio.

-Genial, Ryoma más arisco que nunca y mi hija repleta de frustración.

Justo cuando iba a darle la razón a su esposa un fuerte golpe llegó desde el piso superior. Ambos se miraron y echaron a correr. Provino del dormitorio de Ryoma y si Karupin estaba con ellos solo había alguien que pudiera hacerlo. Sakuno.

La niña se encontraba dando botes en la cama de su hermano y había tirado uno de sus trofeos contra el suelo, dispuesta a pisotearlo con sus pies desnudos. Logró atraparla en el aire. La pequeña se echó a llorar en sus brazos y le rogó que él tampoco la abandonara. Casi se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No te abandonaré, Sakuno- prometió- así que venga, olvida a Ryoma y vamos a dar un paseo juntos. Deja el trofeo ahí- le ordenó a Rinko antes de salir- Ryoma tiene que aprender también una lección.

-Ya estamos otra vez- suspiró Rinko moviendo la cabeza- Aunque Sakuno supo escoger. A Ryoma le gustaba mucho ese trofeo.

Claro que su hija sabía que ese era el preferido de Ryoma, porque fue el primero que ganó y fue a partir de ahí que cambió. Vistió a su hija con cuidado de que no pescara un resfriado y la llevó al parque. Había hecho migas con una joven niña que no cesaba de gritar de vez en cuando, pero Sakuno parecía distraerse con ella durante esos días, así que, ¿qué importaba? Él se quedaba esperando en un rincón mientras observaba a las preciosas jovencitas.

Y quizás fue por eso que sucedió el accidente. Sakuno se había perdido repentinamente de su visión.

_Busca a una niña de los largas trenzas, Nanjiro, que esa es tu hija._

_Demonios…_

-¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno!- Llamó, girando a todos lados pero sin ver nada- ¡Joder!

-¿Le ocurre algo?- Preguntó un alertado guardia- ¿Ha perdido algo?

-¡Sí!- Espetó sin detenerse- ¡A mi hija!

Sin que dijera nada más, el policía comenzó a buscar, aunque no sabía quién ni cómo era Sakuno. Se detuvo de golpeó. Un chirrido detrás de él y un grito femenino de alarma. Casi sintió los huesos crujir al girarse y como el aire quemaba sus pulmones mientras se ahogaba al respirar. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Reconocería aquel vestido en cualquier lugar, así como aquella maleta. Corrió hacia ellos con el alma en los pies.

-¡Shonen, Sakuno!- gritó.

Ryoma jadeaba, manteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño de Sakuno. Sus raquetas se habían desparramado por el suelo y varias pelotas de tenis. Sakuno abrazaba con fuerza su muñeca y escondía su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, gimiendo asustada. Ryoma la alejó con suavidad, recogiendo sus cosas mientras ignoraba los arañazos creados por el asfalto ante el roce. El conductor del coche descendió, gruñendo y amenazándoles. Una mirada asesina por parte de ambos bastó para hacerle retroceder. Sakuno se agarró a su pierna, escondiéndose mientras miraba a Ryoma temerosa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

-Esa niña había corrido tras la muñeca que tiene entre sus manos y se había expuesto al tráfico. Ese muchacho, el de las raquetas, ha saltado sin dudarlo para salvarla. Espero que el padre sea generoso con él cuando ha estado tan despistado con su propia hija. Como para dejarle a cuidado de alguno de nuestros hijos.

Sonrió para no estrangular a la mujer. Sacudió las ropas de Sakuno y la alzó en brazos hasta ponerla sobre sus hombros. Sakuno se agarró a él, sorprendida.

-Así no te contaminarás con las tonterías de los demás- espetó- Ryoma, vamos a casa- ordenó.

Extrañamente, Ryoma aceptó sin rechistar, siguiéndoles mientras ocultaba la mirada debajo de la gorra. Sakuno no decía nada, se mantenía quieta y sin rechistar o reír. Al parecer, el susto había sido más grave de lo que pensaba. Nada más llegar a su casa, dejó a Sakuno en el suelo, mientras que Ryoma descargaba la maleta y volvía mirarlo de reojo. Su rostro había cambiado. No estaba enrojecido por la carrera y tampoco tan pálido como cuando habían llegado con Sakuno cargado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Rinko asustada al verle el rostro. Al parecer no había conseguido recuperar el color del miedo- ¿Están los dos bien? ¡Cielos, Ryoma! ¿Te has caído?

Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, Sakuno abrió los labios y para comenzar a relatar lo que había sucedido, siendo interrumpida por la mano de su hermano.

-Me caí- respondió imperturbable- nada más.

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sakuno antes de quitarle la mano de la boca y se marchó detrás de Rinko, empeñada en poder curarle. Sakuno cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gimotear de nuevo. Le acaricio la cabeza.

-Oí, Sakuno, ya pasó- le susurró- no estuve pendiente….

-Ryoma-kun…- farfulló- me salvó y rompí… su objeto preferido- se frotó los ojos rojizos y le miró preocupada- ¿Qué haré papá? Seguro que me odiará.

-Oí, Sakuno- se escuchó de decir- Ryoma nunca te odiará. ¿Sabes?- La abrazó con cuidado, siempre temeroso de hacerle daño- por mucho que te diga, que no te hable o mire, para Ryoma siempre estás ahí, porque es tu hermano mayor y los hermanos mayores siempre nacen antes que los pequeños, para amarlos y protegerlos.

Sakuno hipó, enroscándose entre sus brazos. Y entonces lo comprendió. Aquella vez, sería la última vez que Sakuno sería si niña pequeña sin rechistar, buscando cobijo en él.

_A los doce años…_

-¡Llegaré tarde!

El grito casi le hizo escupir parte del café que estaba tomando. Los pasos se escuchaban de un lado para otro en el piso superior y Rinko sonrió frente a él, moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¡Mou! ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Despierta!- De nuevo. Otra vez. Una vez más. Ambos se quedaban fritos- ¡Ryoma-kun!

-Iré a despertarle- se ofreció- o realmente llegarán tarde.

-Esa es buena idea. Parece mentira, su primer día en clases y tiene que llegar tarde.

-Ya- reconoció y sonrió divertido- Pero Ryoma está disfrutando torturándola, aunque… veremos a ver cómo se comporta el adolescente cuando ve a su hermanita ligando a dispares.

-Bueno, seguro que el papá de la niña querrá recibir el parte, ¿Verdad? Ah, asegúrate de decirle a Ryoma que no golpee demasiado fuerte, ¿vale?

Casi se cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo había podido descubrir que iba a pedirle a Ryoma que la protegiera? Aunque cuando subió y vio a Ryoma siendo tirado de la oreja por Sakuno para que despertara, comenzó si no sería mejor pedirle a Sakuno que cuidara de Ryoma.

-¿Ya estáis despiertos?- preguntó apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta con la espalda y cruzándose de brazos- a este paso despertareis a las cucarachas… como siempre.

-¡Ah!- Sakuno soltó un dulce gemido y corrió hasta su dormitorio- Ryoma-kun, yo me voy.

Pero antes de que la castaña tuviera tiempo de salir por la puerta, Ryoma la alzó fácilmente con un brazo y la sentó ante el desayuno. Rinko también se encargó de regañarla y él frunció el ceño en afirmación.

A los doce años, los jóvenes eran demasiado problemáticos. Aunque él desconocía completamente la realidad.

_A los treinta y cinco años…._

Le dolía por completo el cuerpo. Sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo y casi le pesaban los párpados como pesas. Alguien colocó una taza de té junto a su mesilla y se inclinó para limpiarle el sudor de la cara. El olor a flores le golpeó suavemente el olfato y al instante la reconoció.

-Sakuno…

-Sí, soy yo, papá- susurró- descansa. Ya sé… ya sé que no querías que viniera a tu lado nunca más… pero… eres mi padre y no quiero que mueras en soledad.

Gruñó sin ganas.

-¿Dónde está él?

-…. No ha venido- respondió dudosa- aunque… creo que lo hará. Hace tiempo que no le veo.

No dijo nada. No se atrevía. No quería. Era demasiado. Había vivido demasiadas cosas y no aceptaba nada de eso. Era suficiente.

-Oye… papá- susurró la dulce voz- yo… he estado pensando en algo durante éste tiempo. Estoy segura de que no me equivoco. ¿Podrías escucharme ahora que sí soy lo suficientemente adulta como para comprender mi corazón o ya es demasiado tarde para que mi padre me comprenda?

Sintió un nudo en el corazón. No le gustaba nada aquello. Lo odiaba. Era su hija. La persona que llegó a sus brazos con gran amor y ternura. La que se ganó su corazón.

-Habla… Dime lo que no supe comprender.

Ella guardó silencio, se humedeció los labios y se inclinó hasta cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

-Si no fuéramos hermanos… si no compartiéramos nuestra sangre, seguramente esto no sería pecado. Jamás hubiera sido pecado. Nosotros podríamos haber vivido como cualquier pareja, sin embargo… pese a que es pecado, pese a que nadie nos acepta… yo no puedo hacer nada. Amo a Ryoma desde estaba en el vientre de mi madre… Así que… perdóname, papá… porque llevo pecando desde que tengo existencia.

_Continuará…._

**n/a**

Bueno supongo que ya se hacen una idea de que va. Ya les advertí que lleva incesto, así que por favor, absténganse de molestarse, porque hice mis avisos como era debido y mis gustos siempre han sido extraños.

Como han visto, es un prólogo o un cortito resumen de muchas de las cosas que vendrán, visto desde la perspectiva de Nanjiro.

Explicaré más cosas en el lj, así que vayan ahí siempre que tengan dudas. Si no lo encuentran, ahí pueden dejarme un mensaje para que les conteste.

Siento ser tan dura o fría, pero es que últimamente nada más que recibo amenazas… por los fics, o quejas por mis parejas elegidas.

En fin… cuídense y esto comienza…


	2. Como buenos hermanos

**Capítulo uno:**

Como buenos hermanos.

Mucho antes de la tormenta.

El agradable sonido de un feliz día de verano era cuando tu madre te despertaba con el olor atrayente de un dulce y sabroso desayuno. Entonces, te levantarías y caminarías hasta la cocina mientras te rascabas el estómago demostrando así tu gran necesidad de llenarlo con aquel manjar que sabía a mares para tu nariz y tu boca se encharcaba de pura ansiedad de saborear.

O también, siempre se podía ser despertado por una hermana menor la mar de dulce, que te despertaría con su ligera manita sobre tu mejilla y te sonreiría mientras la apretabas entre tus brazos de forma cariñosa. Eso sería un buen despertar para cualquier adolescente de dieciséis años. Pero éste, nunca sería el caso de Ryoma Echizen.

Si bien era cierto que tenía una hermana pequeña a la que adoraba sin que nadie lo supiera, también sabía que esta misma podría ser un peligro y sus partes intimas lo comprobaron perfectamente cuando la torpe mano de su hermana decidió utilizar ese lugar como punto de apoyo en vez de la cama.

Ese, no era un despertar agradable.

-¡Lo siento, Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó su hermana de trece años- No era mi intención. Ah, que mal.

Emitió un gruñido de dolor y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, llevando las manos hasta el lugar. Demonios, si no la quisiera tanto ya hacía años que la tendría a millones de kilómetros. Su hermanita era experta en tropezarse y golpear donde menos debía. Y eso sucedía TODAS las mañanas. Comenzó a pensar en dormir con un protector para evitar ese problema.

Desde luego, que no podría llegar a enfadarse, aunque tenía sus métodos de hacer que su hermana se enfadara y lo mejor era volver a hacerse el dormido.

-¡Mou! ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡No te duermas otra vez!- Protestaba con las mejillas infladas en método de protesta- ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Bostezó y se abrazó a la almohada, dándole la espalda. Sakuno pataleó tras él y decidió tirar de las ropas justo cuando su padre entraba para regañarles. Sakuno dio de lleno contra el suelo de culo. El mayor de ellos no pudo evitar romper a carcajadas y Sakuno terminó por huir de ellos con el rostro como un tomate.

-Oh, oh- dijeron ambos varones a la vez, intentando huir.

-¡Ryoma, Nanjiro Echizen! ¡Bajad ahora mismo!

Padre e hijo se miraron a la vez. Si bien había un riesgo de molestar a su inocente y pequeña menor era su madre. Desde que "abandono" a su hermana cuando tenía doce años y ella nueve diversas veces para irse con sus "amigos" a entrenar, su madre se convirtió en la persona que era su mayor protectora. Sakuno era la niña de mamá. No. Era la niña de todos.

Porque no podía negarlo: Su hermana era sus ojos y su mundo. Aunque no lo demostrara. Aquello había sido un ciclón en su vida que lo arrastró desde que era niño. Sus ojos, sus manitas pequeñas… Muchos sentimientos que se agolparon en él desde que era un crio y que ahora comenzaban a atormentarle poco a poco.

La quería y en ese asunto entraba el momento de la protección. Si bien desde que era un niño había sentido cada uno de los momentos en los que se encontraba Sakuno, ahora era más sensitivo, cosa que no terminaba de agradar a su adorable hermana pequeña, pues no soportaba tener que encontrarse con su hermano mayor rondando a su lado cada vez que alguien se acercaba a hablar con ella.

Y es que la chiquilla era un punto de mira para los problemas que elogiaba. Quitando la vez que tuvo que pelearse con un perro por su preciada muñeca hecha a mano, Sakuno se había metido en todos los merenderos posibles. Enredos que no terminaba sino en llantos por parte de la chica. ¿Y a quien le tocaba pagar las facturas? A él.

Actuar de forma tan inesperada era un verdadero problema. Cuando quería darse cuenta ya se encontraba ahí, a su lado y al parecer, a los amigos de su hermana no le importaba demasiado, pero a los pretendientes…. Era otra cosa. Lo que no comprendía es cómo una chica de trece años podría tener a sus pies hasta a adolescentes de su clase. Desde luego, estaban con las hormonas desparramadas si llegaban a ese caso. Sakuno era… era una chica normal, torpe, que solía dejarse las luces encendidas y siempre se quedaba dormida en el sofá más un montón de cosas más que muchos desconocían. Claro que esa era la ventaja de ser hermano de la chica de largas trenzas.

Su padre, para más irritación, no cesaba de recordarle que debía de cuidar de su hermana sin sobrepasarse. Cuando quiso comprender a qué se refería se le encogió el estómago. Su padre parecía demasiado mosqueado con su parentesco familiar y con que él estuviera tan cercano al nacimiento de su hermana pequeña. Echizen Nanjiro creía que él no había escuchado las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con su madre.

Creía que aquellos pensamientos eran irónicos y poco correctos. Por alguna extraña razón había notado todas esas cosas, pero no le veía nada malo. ¿Es que los hermanos mayores no se comportaban del mismo modo cuando nacían sus hermanas pequeñas? ¿No era lógico querer proteger a aquellas diminutas criaturas que nacieron después de ti? Aunque después, con el tiempo, podrían convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no tenéis un poco de caballerosidad con vuestra hija e hermana correspondiente?- Preguntó Rinko con las manos sobre las caderas.

Bostezó y se rascó el vientre con una de las manos, mirando a la castaña indicadoramente. Sakuno miró la mano en su vientre, enrojeciendo, hinchando los mofletes y dejando la taza de desayuno sobre la mesa, mirando de reojo a su madre con la cabeza baja.

-Esto… mamá- llamó- fui yo… me tropecé al ir a despertar a Ryoma-kun y… me caí de culo.

Rinko parpadeó, apretando los labios mientras Nanjiro rompía a reír y él sonreía triunfal, levantándose para coger las escaleras hacia el servicio. Sakuno, como siempre, no tardó en perseguirle, dando zancadas que demostraba su enfado fácil de lograr quitar. Se giró antes de que terminaran de subir las escaleras, se inclinó y le mordió la nariz.

-Hum, enana- le sacó la lengua y subió rápidamente, al tiempo de escuchar un gritito de protesta.

También, tenía que reconocer, que era divertido empreñarla y eso superaba por completo la idea de hacerse perdonar.

-¿Esto me lo haces por el trofeo?- Preguntó la tímida voz de su hermana desde detrás de la puerta del baño- aquel que te rompí a los nueve años… Yo… no lo hice queriendo. Bueno, una parte sí. Pero… es que… estaba enfadada.

_Y las mujeres son horribles cuando se enfadan: Tengan la edad que tengan._

Se metió debajo del teléfono de ducha y movió la cabeza cuando sus cabellos quedaron totalmente mojados. Usando su mano izquierda como punto de apoyo, recordó aquel viejo suceso. Sakuno golpeó con los nudillos la puerta, demandándole una respuesta.

-No- contestó finalmente.

La realidad era que si la molestaba era por simple placer- y porque le gustaba tener centrada la mirada de la chica en otro que no fuera idóneo- porque para eso era su hermano mayor y sabía más cosas de la vida que ella.

Cuando salió del baño, Sakuno todavía estaba ahí, sentada a un lado de la puerta y le miró sonriendo.

-¿No estás enfadado?- Preguntó.

Chasqueó la lengua y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas a su lado, rascándose los cabellos mojados y mirando fijamente el suelo, afirmó con la cabeza. Sakuno rio con aquella risa cantarina que la delataba y le tocó el hombro con la mano como punto de apoyo, inclinándose para poder besarle la mejilla. Parpadeó, perplejo y se levantó de golpe encerrándose en su dormitorio, frotándose la mejilla con los dedos, incrédulo.

Muchas veces eran las que había sentido aquel roce particular. Un beso inocente entre hermanos que muchos gozaban. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Ella era dulce, pero él no. No era cariñoso y no aceptaba el cariño de esa manera tan espontanea. Recibirlo lo estremecía por completo y comenzó a sospechar si no sería demasiado inadecuado continuar acostumbrándose a ese sentimentalismo.

Si bien era algo obvio que desde pequeño había estado tras su hermanita y no soportaba que nadie le hiciera nada, más de una vez durmiendo en su cama o siendo el muro de carga de las cosas que se le cayeran encima a la niña, ahora ya no era lo mismo. Sakuno contaba con trece años y se había convertido en toda una- sí, como la llamaba su abuela- "mujercita". Y más de una vez lo había comprobado. Las cercanías provocaban rozarse y tocarse. Los hermanos se tocaban y sentían en un simple abrazo se podía notar lo suficiente.

Así como las chicas descubrían que su pequeño hermano se había convertido en un joven alto, de anchos hombros, piernas largas y buen cuerpo que volvía loca a todas sus amigas, los chicos también descubrían ese hecho en sus propias carnes: Las hermanas no eran siempre niñas que moqueaban y ensuciaban sus manos con barro o con la mantequilla del bocadillo. Que sonreían con boca de dientes torcidos y agujeros a falta de caries por no tener dientes que lo ocuparan.

Sus cuerpos crecían, por supuesto: Y de una forma endemoniadamente peligrosa. Curvas y más curvas por todos lados. Largas piernas y brazos delicados. Caderas perfectas y manos delicadas. Hasta los cabellos parecían crecer para resaltar sus rasgos femeninos. Hasta el color de sus pieles cambiaba. Era… irritante.

Y eso lo hacía regresar a la idea de que sus compañeros de clase babeando por las amigas de su hermana y por esta misma- incluida en el bote cuando Echizen no miraba o escuchaba-, cosa que no pasaba por desapercibida para las chicas y las excitaba demasiado.

Una de aquellas tardes varias amigas de su hermana se habían instalado para pasar una de aquellas noches llamadas "noche de chicas" y su madre le había encargado- a fuerza bruta- que les llevara algo. Una vez dejó la bandeja en las manos de Sakuno casi le reventaron los oídos de los gritos que dieron, descontando que él ya se encontraba en la cocina de nuevo. Desde ese día, no volvió a entrar en una habitación repleta de chicas con las hormonas disparadas y cuando eso ocurriera, se prometió cerrar la puerta con candando para que nadie lograra entrar: no quería ser violado por una menor.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó tras él la menor de los Echizen- ¡Qué no llegaremos! Mou- protestó, quedándose en el mismo lugar- mira que es normal que llegue yo tarde, pero tú…

Se encogió de hombros, buscando el uniforme con la vista y nada más encontrarlo, se giró hacia ella, indicándole con la mirada la toalla. Era una advertencia que ella cogió al vuelo y terminó por salir por patas mientras su rostro brillaba color carmín. Eran hermanos, sí, pero había momentos en los que ambos desaparecían de la habitación del otro, especialmente cuando de cambiarse de ropa- entremedias la interior- se trataba. Ya había quedado demasiado lejos aquellos días en los que ambos se bañaban juntos o con Nanjiro incordiando.

Se colocó despacio el uniforme, pensando de forma aburrida en todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día, teniendo el entrenamiento al final del día. Odiaba cuando tenía los entrenamientos al final del día. Primero que nada, porque lo ponía nervioso las ganas de querer entrenar y segundo: Porque Sakuno tenía que regresar sola a casa y la probabilidad de que se perdiera demasiado grande. Ya casi la había perdido una vez a los nueve años por culpa del despistado de su padre. Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo y la pregunta que siempre se había hecho, volvió a golpearle con fuera: ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera pasado por ahí para comprar algo de beber? Sakuno estaría ya más que muerta y criando malvas.

Y por supuesto, él no tendría quebraderos de cabeza con su pequeña hermana. No comprendía por qué, pero era demasiado importante para su vida y era demasiado increíble. Era su hermana pequeña, pero no soportaba que nadie la tocara. Era un gran dilema. Un enorme dilema que le acompañaba desde que era pequeño.

--

Tener un hermano mayor siempre era o bien un inconveniente, o una gran suerte. Sakuno creía que tenía la balanza equilibrada, excepto cuando se metía con ella o decidía comportarse de forma fría con ella. Desde los nueve años había comprendido que Ryoma era demasiado libre como para seguir estando encima de ella. Pero cuando cumplió los doce y comenzó a ir al mismo instituto que él, la cosa cambio radicalmente: Volvía a tener a su hermano siempre a su lado.

Y aunque eso molesto en algunos momentos, especialmente cuando quería ver algún incentivo masculino, en otros era agradable. Siempre podía caminar con tranquilidad sin llegar a perderse. No sentía miedo de ser rodeada por varios varones y tampoco tenía miedo de la lluvia.

Pero cuando se metía con ella, era otra cosa. El mundo se volvía lleno de rabia y vergüenza. Y aunque conocía la mejor forma de hacer que Ryoma se crispara como venganza, era difícil hacerlo. Si bien era cariñosa, con su hermano aquello había llegado a un tope en que los cariños podían terminar siendo bruscos y fríos. Se sentía incómoda.

Un golpe en la cabeza la hizo volver en sí. Se rozó la cabeza con la mano y parpadeó, viendo la espalda de su hermano mientras salía por la puerta, dejándola atrás.

-¡Ah! ¡No me dejes!- Exclamó corriendo tras él.

Frenó gracias a la espalda del chico, que se detuvo de improvisto ante el grito, mirándola de reojo. Se frotó la nariz dolorida y caminó a grandes pasos ante él, colorada como un tomate al ver la reconocible bicicleta de uno de los mejores amigos –por no decir el mejor que soportaba el carácter de su hermano-, Momoshiro Takeshi. No podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía. El carácter divertido del muchacho le hacía tener facilidad para el roce y le daba vergüenza ese hecho. Pero Ryoma no debía de darle demasiada importancia, quizás, porque era su amigo.

Momoshiro Takeshi era un joven apuesto de diecisietes años, un año mayor que su hermano. Un buen deportista que siempre iba montado en su bicicleta y disfrutaba picando a su hermano, recibiendo las peores miradas por parte de éste y alguna que otra correspondiente putada.

El chico frenó justo a su lado, sujetando entre sus dedos una de sus largas trenzas. Estaba segura de que si no fuera la hermana pequeña de Ryoma Echizen ni se habría fijado en ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Sakuno?- Preguntó- ¿Quieres que te lleve y dejemos a tu adorable hermano caminar solo?

Ryoma gruñó tras ellos, pateando el sillín con el pie cuando Momoshiro la jaló de la cintura, levantándola en vilo con ideas de sentarla en la bicicleta. Sus pies rozaron el suelo de milagro, mientras que el chico se sujetó con la palma de la mano en el asfalto.

-¡Echizen!- Protestó- ¡Casi me tiras!

-Hum- sonrió con arrogancia el nombrado y continuó caminando, esta vez, entre ellos dos. Sakuno parpadeó.

-Ryoma-kun- regañó.

Pero él no prestó atención a su regañina y continuó caminando. Sakuno bufó y descendió la mirada hasta el suelo.

_Ya empezamos…_

Era algo que siempre sucedía. En su casa eran hermanos inseparables, pero durante las clases eran o bien desconocidos emparentados por sangre o bien eran dos hermanos que no permitían nada contra el otro. Aunque para ella lo peor era…

-¡Sakuno!- Exclamó una voz gritona irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos- ¡Llegas tarde! ¿de quién fue la culpa esta vez?

-Ella- respondió Ryoma dándole con una raqueta en la cabeza. Sakuno hinchó los mofletes y protestó. Pero las chicas ya habían comenzado a reírse.

Y cómo no: A hiperventilar, dar saltitos y gritar. Era increíble lo que la presencia de Ryoma podía hacer en sus compañeras. Especialmente, en Osakada Tomoka, su mejor amiga desde que era pequeña. La chica de coletas y cabellos castaños no había cesado de repetirle que su hermano "estaba buenísimo" y se alegraba mucho de tener una amiga con un "hermano para comérselo". Tomoka y el resto de sus amigas parecían ver una gran oportunidad de tener algo con su hermano mayor. Lástima que no lo conocieran realmente.

Ryoma era el típico adolescente que solo pensaba en él y que gustaba del tenis más que de cualquier otra cosa. Se pasaba tantas horas en el baño que salía más arrugado que el chocho de una vieja- como decía su padre siempre que su hermano salía del baño- y ponía todo lleno de agua. Solía tomarse una botella de leche, pese a que tenía que tomarse dos, puesto que le daba la segunda al gato de la familia. Solía dormir completamente infantil y… sí: Dormía con pijamitas de peces y gatitos.

Las pocas veces que sus amigas se habían quedado a dormir en su casa, había tenido que hacer de guardiana para que ninguna osara entrar a plena noche en la habitación de Ryoma y descubriera su secreto. Especialmente, que no se rompieran la crisma en el intento de averiguar cómo dormía, porque entrar en su dormitorio era como estar en un juego en el que tienes que sortear los terrenos más difíciles: Era un mar de inmundicia del desorden.

Su madre estaba furiosa con eso y para evitar muchas de las grandes regañinas hacia él, ella terminaba siempre recogiéndoselo. Ryoma únicamente se encogía de hombros y aseguraba que aquello debía de ser obra de "los duendes de debajo de la cama". Claro que esto último lo decía más que nada para meterle a ella miedo. Sabía de sobras que era una miedosa. No por nada más de una noche se había metido en el dormitorio de su hermano en busca de protección, porque desde la última vez que había intentado encontrar protección en la cama de sus padres se había llevado la peor observación del mundo al encontrárselos en medio de un retoce matrimonial. Su hermano era la mejor salvación.

Lo observó alejarse envuelto en las charlas de dos de sus mayores- compañeros de equipo- y sonrió levemente. No era tan mal hermano como parecía. Quitando los piques, las burlas, la frialdad y que la dejara abandonada. Ryoma le había salvado la vida diversas veces y la protegía como debía. Era el hombre que buscaba en su próxima pareja.

-Si es que te deja tenerla- había dicho Tomoka con los brazos en jarras mientras la miraba con severidad- ¿recuerdas la última vez que el capitán de baloncesto intentó pedirte una cita? ¡Lo molió a pelotazos de tenis y después dijo que él no había sido!

Sakuno movió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Solo me protege. Mi padre le pidió que cuidara de mí y la verdad, ese chico es tres años mayor que yo y no me gustaba.

-¡Por dios!- Exclamó Osakada golpeando la mesa que tenían entre ellas- ¡Si dices eso haces que sienta que no tenga esperanzas! Te recuerdo que tu hermano es tres años mayor y la mitad de esta clase bebe los vientos por él- yo incluida- y no se puede hacer nada porque él naciera antes. Así que esa no es excusa.

La realidad era que ella tampoco lo veía como excusa. Bien había matrimonios en los que él era cinco años mayor que su pareja y nadie decía nada. Pero el problema era simple: Ryoma se había entrometido porque el chico la estaba acosando al darle calabazas. A ella no le gustaba, no por la edad, sino por su forma de ser. ¿Por qué tendría que salir con alguien porque sí? No le gustaba la idea. Claro que era algo que solo los hermanos sabían.

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Ann Tachibana la conversación- si seguimos así, creo que yo también terminaré traumada al tener a un chico de cuatro años mayor detrás de mí.

Todas la miraron fijamente, intentando descubrir los ideales de aquella chica. Ann Tachibana se había cambiado de escuela hacia exactamente tres meses y desde el primer momento en que Takeshi Momoshiro había puesto sus ojos en ella, se había enamorado rotundamente. Era una joven muy bonita, no podía negarlo. Quizás la típica chica de carácter fuerte, delgada y belleza justa que tendría una oportunidad con muchos de los mayores. Pero Tachibana no parecía estar interesada en el amor, pese a que daba los mejores consejos de todas ellas. No parecía contar con trece años.

-Tú lo que tienes es un morro que te lo pisas- protestó Tomoka rápidamente- Un chico como Momo-senpai y le das la espalda. No será que ya tienes novio, ¿verdad?

-no tengo- respondió tranquilamente la joven-. Es precisamente porque tengo otras preocupaciones. Además, me gusta veros patalear por el amor. Así aprendo.

Sakuno nunca podía remediar mostrar la admiración que sentía por la madurez de aquella chica. Siempre la escuchaba como un niño escucha con atención a un cuentacuentos en la mejor parte de la historia. Ann se había abierto un pequeño hueco en su mundo y era importante. Una madre en miniatura a la que podía ir a preguntar cuánto quisiera.

-De todas formas- interrumpió otra de sus compañeras de clase, sonriendo con malicia- Tu adorado Momoshiro terminará por marcharse el año que viene del instituto. Se graduará. No volverás a verle y te quitarás un peso de encima.

-Eso, si no repite- se afanó en recordar Osakada- además, la universidad de Seigaku no queda demasiado lejos y tenemos que recordar, además- añadió- que tiene a uno de sus mejores amigos aquí.

La mirada de su mejor amiga recayó sobre ella, señalando a su hermano. Sakuno se encogió de hombros. Nunca se había detenido a preguntarle a su hermano qué haría en un futuro tras graduarse. Ni siquiera sus padres se lo habían preguntado. Y estaba segura de que Ryoma no sería de los que tendría una larga charla en la que explicarían esto con ciento de detalles.

-¿Y qué con que Echizen se quede?- Preguntó Tachibana encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Pues que vendrá muchas veces- canturreó Tomoka alegremente- es inevitable vuestro amor.

Ann cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, encogiéndose de hombros para mirarlas una a una.

-Si un amor es inevitable no importa las tramas que el destino ponga ni la lejanía: Siempre existirá. Deberíais de tenerlo siempre en cuenta cuando os enamoréis. ¿Acaso no amaríais a alguien que esté lejos de ti? Claro que no es lo mismo con un familiar- y entonces, la miró a ella- duele tenerlos lejos.

Ann también tenía un hermano mayor llamado Kippei y hacía unos meses que se había marchado a una universidad extranjera. Quizás, eso había creado aquella facilidad de adultez en Tachibana. Según había escuchado ambos hermanos eran como uña y carne. Sabía que aquello era una recomendación, una alerta que tendría que recordar: Ryoma era el mayor y por lo tanto, el primero en abandonarla. No quería volver a tener que sentir la misma angustia que sintió a los nueve años cuando la abandonó por sus amigos y por descubrir el mundo masculino de las amistades.

Bostezó femeninamente y se inclinó en el pupitre, cruzando los brazos y usándolos como almohadas. Era difícil imaginarse a Ryoma marchándose por un asunto de amor, pero la universidad seguramente sería escogida por el tenis. Si la mejor se encontraba en el polo norte, Ryoma iría hasta ella sin dudarlo si quiera. Especialmente, cuando tenía un padre que lo mimaba a más no poder. Ella era la niña de los ojos de Nanjiro Echizen, pero Ryoma era el varón y no hacían falta demasiadas explicaciones para comprender lo que eso significaba.

-Buenos días- saludó el profesor adentrándose en la clase y de paso, regalándole un carpetazo en la cabeza- No os durmáis cuando solo he saludado. Tened más cortesía.

Sakuno se frotó el golpe con la mano, comenzando a sacar las cosas necesarias. Así como a su hermano mayor, que había nacido en América y la lengua de tal se le daba de fábula: Sakuno tenía problemas con ella. Se veía recibiendo clases de su hermano mayor. Igual, podría usar esa excusa para sacar cierta información… No por nada eran hermanos y vivían en la misma casa.

--

Recogió la maleta a regañadientes y maldijo interiormente al cielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse precisamente ese día? Quería entrenar: Necesitaba hacerlo. Había tenido que soportar todo el santo día a Horio criticando a diestro y siniestro y deseaba darle algún que otro despistado pelotazo por haber dicho que su hermana "tenía las caderas de una mujer amoldable". No había llegado a comprender del todo la frase, desde luego, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera hablando de su hermana menor.

En definitiva: Horio había tenido suerte y él, mala.

Comenzaba a pensar que había una horrible epidemia que hacía que los mayores se fijaran en las menores que estaban en etapa de crecimiento. ¿Dónde había ido a parar eso de fijarse en los grandes senos de una mujer adulta o buscar los brazos de estas? Ridículo.

Bostezó mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, deteniéndose cuando la vio. Movió la cabeza negativamente y alargó la mano para aceptar la lata de ponta y meterse debajo del bajo paraguas. Sakuno alzó el paraguas al ver que no entraba y le sonrió avergonzada.

-Eres demasiado alto para mí medida- protestó.

Abrió la lata y se encogió de hombros.

-Pequeñaja.

Sakuno apartó el paraguas justo cuando pasaban por debajo de una canaleta y quedó totalmente empapado. Gruñó entre dientes y la miró amenazadoramente. Sakuno abrió la boca antes de esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa y él sonrió malicioso. Le arrancó de las manos en el paraguas y comenzó a perseguirla, empujándola contra todo aquel canalete que dejara caer un gran chorro de agua, hasta ignoraron las caídas de culo de ambos.

Sin embargo, lo que no olvidarían sería el grito dado por su madre y el tirón de orejas propinado como regalo mientras los hacía correr para desnudarse y bañarse. Cuando ambos salieron de cada uno de los cuartos de baños, se miraron y sonrieron cómplices en su secretismo de diversión. Era divertido poner tener secretos de esa clase con alguien que no terminaría chivándose a sus progenitores.

Caminó hasta su dormitorio y se estiró sobre la cama, maldiciendo de nuevo aquella lluvia que había estropeado su día de entrenamiento, hasta que sintió el ruido de algo golpear el suelo. Sakuno le sonrió tímidamente desde la puerta, levantando del suelo un libro de inglés. Parpadeó y suspiró, alzándose para sentarse ante la mesa que ocupaba la mitad de su dormitorio, esperándola. Sakuno sonrió con amplitud y corrió a sentarse a su lado. No era la primera vez que la ayudaba con los deberes de inglés.

Sakuno desparramó los libros por la mesa y abrió los deberes de ingles lo primero. Se apoyó con la mejilla en la muñeca y esperó a que él terminara de revisarlos. En una rápida explicación terminó por mostrarle las equivocaciones y hasta corrigió las notas tomadas del profesor.

-El profesor de inglés siempre está preguntándome o mandándome deberes demasiado difíciles. Dice que como soy tu hermana, tengo que saber tanto- suspiró y frunció el ceño- Parece que se le olvida que yo soy japonesa, no americana. O quizás es que no aprendo como tú y soy tonta. Me quedé con los genes imperfectos y…. Auch.

Le golpeó la cabeza con uno de los libros, frunciendo el ceño y corrigiéndole una de las frases mal escritas. No soportaba cuando se ponía a vanagloriarse así. Aquel profesor únicamente le gustaba tocar las narices a sus estudiantes y en cierta manera, ayudaría a Sakuno a mejorar.

-Ne, Ryoma-kun- llamó de nuevo la pequeña, cerrando el libro de inglés- ¿Te irás cuando termines cuarto?- Preguntó- ¿A la universidad?

Movió el labio inferior ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Si bien era cierto que en su curso ya habían comenzado a anunciar las futuras y buenas instituciones para poder seguir estudiando, no encontraba alguna que terminar de gustarle y contaba con un año para poder pensárselo correctamente. Además, su padre contaba con buena información de primera mano. Sakuno parpadeó.

-Ya veo. Seguro que quieres ir a alguna buena en tenis- sopesó, leyéndole el pensamiento y sonrió- comprendo. Papá estará loco de contento en ayudarte.

Como costumbre tras terminar de estudiar con él, se levantó, buscando un lugar para sentarse en el hueco de sus piernas. Sakuno era demasiado mimosa y también, demasiado vergonzosa. Estaba seguro de que si no fueran hermanos, aquello no sucedería. La dejó sentarse y sintió la delgada espalda caer sobre su pecho. Sus dedos se convirtieron en la atracción preferida de Sakuno, mirándolos y tocándolos como distracción a su conversación.

-Yo… quisiera poder convertirme en creadora de joyas. Me gustan mucho. Sus formas, sus delicadas imágenes. Supongo que estudiaré diseño, o no sé. Tendré que informarme de qué debo de estudiar. Seguramente mamá podrá informarse.

Comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Con los deseos de seguir sus caminos se separarían. Era algo que no tenía vuelta atrás y existía en la vida de todas las familias.

Se inclinó y apoyó sus labios en los hombros femeninos. Sakuno suspiró al sentirle y se giró ligeramente para tocarle el rostro, mirándole con tristeza. Alargó una mano y atrapó una de las largas trenzas. Esa era una realidad existente. No había vuelta atrás. Alzó su brazo y la rodeó con gentileza, aceptando la caricia de los pequeños dedos sobre su rostro, un gesto que era algo usual en Sakuno desde que era una niña pequeña.

-Chicos, la merienda está lista- llamó Rinko desde el piso inferior- ¿No vais a merendar antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

-¡Sí!- Respondió Sakuno por ellos- ¡Ahora bajo a buscarla!

Se soltó de su agarre, recogió las cosas y descendió las escaleras para subir con una bandeja con dos vasos de leche y galletas de guindas. La dejó sobre la mesa, preparándolo para ambos. Por un momento, frunció las cejas, observándola. Sakuno quería hacer joyas. Idearlas. Pero también podría ser una buena esposa. Cualquier hombre estaría contento con ella.

Su padre seguramente se opondría rotundamente a entregar a su niña y se vio a sí mismo colaborando en la idea, cruzado de brazos y recibiendo el odio de su hermana. Probablemente olvidaría las muchas veces que la había ayudado a quitarse a los pardillos de encima. Pero bueno, eso solo sucedería cuando él permitiera que otro se acercara. Mientras ella fuera menor, se aseguraría que no sucediera, claro que también de comprender que Sakuno necesitaba ciertas experiencias como toda adolescente. Y no quería ser odiado. Al menos… no tan pronto.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia caían contra el cristal en un vano intento de entrar. Eran como los conocidos vampiros, pero fáciles de colarse incluso sin ser invitadas. Humedecían sus cuerpos y hacían que sus cuerpos dolieran bajo la frialdad que dejaban. Sabía que aquella sensación la sentiría más tarde o más temprano cuando abandonara su hogar o ella se casara con alguien.

Se preguntó si algún hermano mayor sentiría la misma necesidad de proteger tanto a una cosa tan pequeña que ansiaba ver desde que era un crio de tres años. Sakuno Echizen parecía un trozo arrancado de su cuerpo como la costilla de Adán. Lo sabía y presentía. Era un peligro tener una hermana tan especial.

-Ryoma-kun- llamó de nuevo, irrumpiendo con su voz en sus pensamientos- ¿Momo-senpai realmente se graduará el año que viene?

-Seguramente- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y demostrando su poco interés en ello.

-¿Escogerá la universidad de Seigaku? ¿Vendrá a verte?- Interrogó rápidamente. Él frunció las cejas, ¿a qué venía tanta pregunta sobre el mayor? Ella pareció darse cuenta y carraspeó- es… por Tachibana.

Bien. Ahora comprendía la situación. Sakuno no era una de esas personas que ignoraban cuanto sucedía a su alrededor como él. Pero enterarse de que Momoshiro Takeshi estaba colado de Ann Tachibana ya no era un misterio para nadie: Era la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Hum- se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no sabía lo que sucedería en el futuro. Ni siquiera él entendía qué haría o no dentro de un año.

-Ya veo- murmuró la pequeña suspirando- es una lástima. Ann es tan… madura. Me gustaría poder tener su madurez algún día. Ser capaz de mirar a los demás como lo hace ella y tener siempre respuesta para todo.

Sakuno no había visto a Tachibana cuando se enfadaba. Tampoco la había visto cuando estaba con Momoshiro y con él. Y mucho menos la había visto antes de que su hermano mayor se fuera. Cuando se mudó a Seigaku, ya era otra persona distinta y la genial que Sakuno admiraba. Momoshiro sí la había conocido y si la aceptaba, perfecto: Aunque seguía sin comprender por qué se había enamorado de alguien menor que él.

Alargó una mano y apresó una de las largas trenzas que adornaban la cabeza de Sakuno. Había disfrutado muchas veces metiéndose con ella por este hecho y gustaba de cómo hinchaba siempre los mofletes para quejarse. Sakuno le sonrió, indiferente a su observación mientras terminaba de merendar y recogerlo todo.

-Oh- murmuró mirándole preocupada- Igual tú también crees que por ser menor no tendrá ninguna oportunidad- arrugó graciosamente la nariz y suspiró- igual, si Momoshiro-senpai la corresponde sinceramente, ella no tiene culpa de haber nacido después. El destino es quien lo eligió. Es inevitable enamorarte de una persona, aunque sea más grande que tú. ¿No te gustaría tener una novia más joven?- sus rojizos ojos brillaron sin esperar si quiera respuesta- Seguro que ella y yo nos llevaríamos perfectamente. Sería tan hermosa incluso con el paso de los años. ¡Oh, Ryoma-kun! Enamórate de alguien hermosa!

Parpadeó con torpeza, mirando con la boca abierta como se marchaba su- demasiado- romántica hermana menor. Era ridículo que pensara que podría enamorarse de alguien más pequeña que él. Era ridículo. De todas maneras, no le había mostrado demasiado interés al amor como para sospechar lo que el futuro podría depararle. Las puertas del destino eran siempre cruzadas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bostezó y clavó la mirada en el techo nada más volver a tumbarse en la cama. Afuera, la tormenta había empeorado, estropeando su idea de torturar a su padre. Por un momento, comenzó a echarle cuenta a la petición de Sakuno. ¿Una chica más joven y que pudiera ser amiga de Sakuno? Era imposible. Seguramente, su novia terminaría teniendo celos de su relación como hermanos que eran. Había novias que terminaban enloqueciendo de celos por sus mismas cuñadas.

Estaba seguro de que si eso sucedería, tendría claro a quien elegir, pero el problema era que no había experimentado en absoluta el amor como para poder decidir algo así tan a la ligera. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que Sakuno era su hermana y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Suspiró, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por la morriña. Seguramente, mañana sería despertado bruscamente por la torpeza de su hermana. Se burlaría de ella de alguna manera, irían juntos a clase y se comportarían como siempre. Días monótonos que eran agradables en su propia monotonía.

Nada podría cambiarlo. Absolutamente nada…

**n/a**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus rw y apoyo y aceptar que sea incesto.

En este capítulo vemos como van las cosas antes de que comience a desatarse la tormenta, claro que todavía están demasiado despistados para darse cuenta de algo. Se preocupan más por los demás que por ellos mismos.

Disculpas por el Ooc de Ryoma. Nos vemos. Saludos.


	3. El roce que traumatiza

**Capítulo dos**

_El roce que traumatiza_

El sonrojo inundó el rostro de la joven, que se mecía sobre sus pies y miraba con detenimiento aquella revista que Tomoka le había aconsejado porque hablaban de un actor de cine que le gustaba mucho. Pero nunca se había entretenido en descubrir qué cosas eran las que, además de consejos y cotilleos, venían en las páginas de aquella famosa revista. El sexo.

Tres páginas repletas de consejos sobre sexualidad, la dieta del sexo, la masturbación y… y… chicos desnudos. Chicos de escándalo. Aquello era puro desangre nasal. Pero lo peor resultó cuando su hermano la descubrió tras que se le ocurriera pedirle que la acompañara mientras veía una película de terror en la que salía justamente el actor que le gustaba. Un fracaso, porque su hermano no la dejó verla tranquila y el miedo hacía que temblara de los pies a la cabeza, hasta el punto de empujarle. Cuando Ryoma cayó en el suelo, descubrió bajo la cama la revista, cogiéndola sin preguntar y mirándola de forma aburrida hasta que encontró aquella sección.

—Eres como el viejo— la acusó burlonamente.

Enrojeció de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Siempre la había inquietado esa faceta de su padre y aunque sabía que si le pedía que lo dejara, era probable que Nanjiro cumpliera, pero tampoco quería quitarle el único capricho que tenía. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a tomarse algo así su hermano. Es cierto que ella ya estaba en una edad más que suficiente para sentirse interesada en los jovencitos. Con catorce años era ya más que una mujer- y no era por la menstruación que había llegado de forma improvista al igual que sus formas de mujer más pronunciadas-.

Cuando pensó que Ryoma prestaría atención digna de chico al tema en cuestión, este cerró la revista y la lanzó sobre la cama de forma aburrida. Casi se atragantó. A quien le dijera que su hermano de diecisiete años era la mar de desinteresado en el sexo, no se lo creía. Ni siquiera Momoshiro había obtenido resultados y comenzaba a temer que fuera de la otra acera. Probablemente, si se lo contara a Tomoka, esta aseguraría que todavía está retrasado- porque las mujeres crecen antes que los hombres- y tiene etapa atrasada de sabiduría sexual, añadiendo de paso, que ella podría darle unas clases.

Sakuno encontraba ya muy directa a su mejor amiga a la hora de querer ligarse a su hermano. Hasta el punto de quedarse más días de la semana en casa. Por muy extraño que pareciera, logró encontrar algo que la asemejara a él y se convirtieron en algo más que la simple amiga de mi hermana pequeña. Tomoka estaba feliz.

No era para menos. Pese que Ryoma sentía cierto repelús a sus gritos, la castaña parecía haberse habituado a un tono moderado y si no se excitaba, podía hablar con tranquilidad y Ryoma la escuchaba.

—No es… lo que piensas…— intentó aclarar, tragando nerviosamente— Tomo-chan me dijo que… salía mi actor favorito y… pues… Vamos que… que yo no… he mirado eso… Ni siquiera sabía que venía hasta que lo has visto.

Él movió ligeramente la cabeza en afirmación, volviendo a prestar atención a la película. Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola por igual. Lo que Ryoma pensara era importante. No solo porque podía llegar a distanciarlos, sino también por las cosas que podría contarle a sus padres. Y entonces, sería todavía más terrible. No había escondido, desde luego, la revista aposta debajo de la cama como un chico "sano" que esconde sus revistas privadas bajo el lecho. Simplemente había sido un error.

Pero no podía dar más explicaciones a alguien que no quería saberlas, o al menos, fingir que podía escucharla.

Cuando la película termino, ya de forma costosa y lenta para el parecer de la chica, Ryoma se estiró y bostezó, inclinando la cabeza de lado y mirándola con cierto toque burlón. ¿Qué llegaría ahora? ¿Una burla? ¿Una pregunta? Ryoma podía ser impredecible en cuanto a "conversaciones". Pero en lugar de hablar, estiró de una de las coletas- usurpando a las trenzas de costumbre- que se sostenía gracias a una delicada pinza.

Ágilmente, logró quitársela. Una pequeña cascada de cabellos le cayó por el hombro, cubriéndoselo. Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, Ryoma solía acercárselo al rostro y entrecerrar los ojos. Esperaba pacientemente siempre a una respuesta, pero nunca le decía por qué lo hacía. Siempre se levantaba sin más y se marchaba, como si aquello no estuviera bien. Como si fuera pecado hacerlo.

Sus padres y la profesora de religión se habían encargado de indicarle qué era pecado y creía que el afecto entre hermanos- al ser de la misma familia- no era pecado. ¿Acaso estaba mal que adorara a su hermano mayor? ¿Qué le gustara cómo tocaba su cabello y las horas que estaban juntos?

Cuando no entrenaba, Ryoma siempre solía estar o durmiendo, o con ella. Incluso cuando se sentaba ante la televisión para jugar una partida a la consola, ella estaba cerca. Aunque la preocupación por el comportamiento de su hermano la llevó a pensar en si no estaría enfadado porque hubiera pasado su cumpleaños fuera de casa. Claro que él tampoco le había traído ningún regalo, ni la despertó como siempre, tirándole de las orejas mientras Karupin se encargaba de hacerles la zancadilla a ambos en su disputa por no recibir los tirones representantes de su edad. Así que no podía quejarse.

Mas tenía una duda: ¿Esto significaba que se estaban alejando más con la edad?

—Ryoma-kun…— murmuró, al sentir los dedos sobre la otra coleta—… se… me enredará.

Cambió drásticamente su intento de querer saber por qué razón su hermano estaba dedicándose a liberarle los cabellos cuando siempre se metía con ella porque lo tenía demasiado largo. Él no se inmutó, se encogió de hombros y continuó masajeándole los cabellos con precisión, como si fuera un experto. Incomprensiblemente, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las agradables caricias.

El olor y la situación. Una gentil mezcla que comenzó a adormecerla. Los dedos masculinos creaban ligeros movimientos, suaves y pausados. El aroma de Ryoma se intercalaba en cada una de sus respiraciones y el ligero sonido de su corazón tambaleaba dentro de su pecho, acomodando las sensaciones a sus sentidos.

Sus ojos poco a poco se acogieron a la oscuridad de la tranquilidad de ensueño. Una tranquilidad acogedora que terminó adormeciéndola lo suficiente como hacer que su hermano la cargara en brazos y la dejara sobre la cama. Con un cuidado que asustaba.

Las sábanas la cubrieron delicadamente y sus cabellos fueron gentilmente apartados y hasta le pareció ver dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro de su mayor. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió. Un simple roce diferente. Algo que jamás había sucedido. Algo que no debería de suceder, seguro. Una cosa de la que ni siquiera estaba segura y comenzó a sospechar que fue simplemente imaginación. Que realmente no sucedió y era mejor olvidarlo.

Abrió los ojos, ante la intranquilidad. La televisión estaba apagada al igual que la luz. La puerta encajada dejaba ver un frágil destello de luz proveniente del pasillo y apenas se oía el ruido de la televisión. Giró la cabeza hacia el despertador. Las doce y media de la noche. Solo sus padres quedaban despiertos a esa hora entre semana. O probablemente, su prima, estudiando. No había rastro alguno de Ryoma, sino fuera por las luces apagadas y los dos vasos con zumo que quedaban sobre su escritorio.

Sí, definitivamente, aquello debió de ser un sueño y la desgracia la había llevado a pensar que su hermano había sido el causante. Sonrió irónicamente, haciéndose un ovillo antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

Por la mañana, una taza de café humeante la esperaba sobre la mesa junto a un simple bollo. Parpadeó, en busca de su madre, pero ésta había desaparecido y solo su padre quedaba, "leyendo el periódico" muy interesado. Siempre que había café simplemente, es que su padre se había encargado de preparar el desayuno, porque muchas ideas, no es que tuviera el pobre. Pero pese a que no le gustaba, se lo tomó de un trago y mordisqueó el bollo, acercándose hasta la entrada y parpadeando.

—Ah…

Nanjiro giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Si buscas a tu hermano, salió esta mañana temprano. Al parecer tenía entreno de mañana. Ten cuidado de camino al instituto.

Sonrió en agradecimiento y le besó la mejilla, saliendo rápidamente. Ryoma no tenía entrenamiento esa mañana. Lo sabía perfectamente porque era ella siempre quien se encargaba de ponerle al día los horarios o se los pasaba cuando su abuela se los entregaba al ver que el chico había salido demasiado rápido.

No comprendía por qué, pero su abuela y su hermano, no se llevaban nada bien. Ryoma siempre rehuía de Sumire y ésta le sonreía de una forma algo sospechosa.

En definitiva, Ryoma se había marchado antes por alguna razón que no la incumbía a ella, ya que no estaba incluida en el paquete. Lo había comprendido. Así que no le quedó más remedio que cargar con sus cosas y caminar intranquila hasta clases. En la entrada, se sorprendió al ver a Tachibana entregándole una nota a Momoshiro, quien sonreía ampliamente y casi temblaba de emoción. Cuando fueron conscientes de su presencia, el moreno saltó y salió corriendo ante la negativa de cabeza de Ann.

—Buenos días— Saludó la muñeca de ojos azules.

—Buenos… días— Correspondió, inquieta— Momo-senpai… parecía, nervioso.

Ann afirmó, entregándole a ella también un papel idéntico al que vio entregarle a Takeshi.

—Solo por esto. Es la nueva dirección de MSN y la dirección de mi nueva. Me trasladé ayer. Creí que no vendría mal decírselo. Pero creí que le iba a dar un síncope mientras se lo decía. No es nada del otro mundo.

Se humedeció el labio, guardando seguramente aquel trocito de papel.

—Bueno, para las personas enamoradas, que la persona que nos guste nos dé una simple cosa, nos hace muy felices. Incluso hasta el punto de hacernos llorar o temblar— recalcó.

Ann sonrió sin ganas, encogiéndose de hombros. Una indiferencia que probablemente ocultaba lo que el tiempo estaba dando por llegar: la graduación del mayor. Y estaba segura de que ese era el secreto tras la entrega de su dirección y dirección de E-mail. O al menos, esperaba que fuera así. Recordó la frase de Ann: "me gusta veros patalear". Era posible, que a su modo, Tachibana también estuviera pataleando.

—Vaya, parece que tú hermano ha decidido cambiarte finalmente. Eres libre.

Parpadeó, sorprendida, girándose en busca de la figura tan conocida de siempre. Cuando la encontró, volvió a parpadear y frotarse los ojos. Por algún motivo que se le había escapado, su mejor amiga y su hermano, llegaban juntos a clases y Tomoka, se recargaba en el brazo de él, mientras dejaba un ligero beso en su cuello.

—Alguien que consiguió lo que quería.

Sonrió afirmativamente, sintiéndose algo traicionado. No comprendía por qué ninguno de los dos había dado a entender que iban a llegar a eso, o al menos, que se lo hubieran comunicado. Hasta una simple indirecta habría bastado. Pero es que era tan repentino como una sorpresa. Ambos se acercaron hasta ella e instintivamente, Tomoka se soltó para lanzarse sobre ella en un placaje que era más un abrazo.

— ¡Buenos días, Saku-chan! ¡Tenía muchas de verte! ¡Tenemos una noticia que darte!

—Creo que ya es obvio— intervino Ann colocándose la cinta de la mochila en el hombro—: Estáis saliendo.

Los ojos de Tomoka brillaron en afirmación y ella sonrió, buscando la mirada de su hermano. Pero Ryoma la desvió, llevando las manos a los bolsillos, indiferente. Una sonrisa de diversión se dibujó en sus labios: sabía que Ryoma iba a comportarse exactamente así cuando eso sucediera. Pero sabía que debía de guardar silencio. Era arisco y cuando se comportaba como un gato salvaje, podría resultar peligroso.

—Felicidades— Escuchó felicitar a Osakada una inquieta Tachibana, y comprendió que ella debía de hacer lo mismo con ambos.

—Eso mismo— atajó, abrazándose a Tomoka— no sé bien qué debo de hacer, pero seguro que sabrás entenderme… no siempre tengo cuñadas.

--

Y si por él fuera, no tendría esa. Había sido un terrible impulso que ahora estaba excitando a Sakuno hasta el punto de verse torpe y despistada. Bueno, eso ya lo era, pero ahora mucho más. Tomoka Osakada sonreía felizmente, cuando momentos antes se había echado a llorar y había tenido que esperar demasiado a que se comportara, para soportar sus enganches, cariñitos y palabras.

No le incomodaba del todo su presencia, excepto cuando gritaba. Lo malo es que no daba tiempo para una pausa. Nunca comprendería de donde sacaban algunas personas millones de temas de conversación que no terminaban de encajar pero que nadie encontraban inusuales, hasta terminaban llevándoles la corriente. Él escasamente lograba monosílabos y a Sakuno, su timidez le impedía tener una conversación completa sin tartamudear.

Y todo por un maldito error que había cometido en un acto de torpeza involuntario. Algo que lo había mantenido despierto durante toda la noche y que le había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Un simple tropiezo con la zapatilla de estar por casa de Sakuno cuando la dejaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a arroparla. Un simple roce que creó tal terrible corriente eléctrica que lo asustó.

Había salido totalmente convencido y cuando llegó a casa de Osakada ya estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta, cuando la chica de coletas salió, encontrándoselo y preguntándole si le había pasado algo a Sakuno, totalmente asustada. Cuando se negó, comprendió que su visita era para otra cosa y no sabiendo muy bien como, terminó idealizando su relación. Osakada lloró entonces y él apechugó con lo que había hasta ese momento.

Sakuno pareció traicionada. Probablemente no esperaba que él diera una vuelta de guión tan repentina, sin comentarle nada. Pero había cosas que nunca se le podrían comentar a un hermano, por muy buenos amigos que fueran, etc. De cosas. ¿Cómo decirle: "Salgo con ésta porque cometí un error que me asustó"? Era imposible.

Sakuno se asustaría más que él mismo.

A lo lejos, vio a Momoshiro, caminar nervioso de un lado a otro y mirándoles, como si esperase que se acercara para contarle un bombazo. Parpadeó y sin pensárselo dos veces, se encamino a la puerta, ignorando a todos.

—Oí, oí, Echizen. Ya que miras, al menos ten la conciencia de ir a ver qué me pasa— gruñó Takeshi al llegar a su altura.

—Hum.

No se detuvo pese a que lo sujetó del hombro. Takeshi pareció igualmente dispuesto a contarle lo que había experimentado con Tachibana y le mostró la nota con orgullo donde se reflejaba la dirección y el e-mail de la chica. Se detuvo ante la fuente de agua, bebiendo un poco. No es que el agua le gustara mucho, sin embargo, la máquina expendedora estaba demasiado lejos.

Entonces, de improviso, fijó su mirada en el grupo. A ellos se les había unido tres chicos. Uno de ellos fue totalmente reconocible: Horio. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Con tan solo recordar la frase con la que había descrito a Sakuno, le hizo hervir la sangre. Momoshiro chasqueó la lengua, con las manos en la cintura, apretaba la quijada: Tachibana también se encontraba en medio del cerco.

—De caza— gruñó el ojos arilados— aprovechan cualquier oportunidad. Desde luego, seguro que disfrutarán de ellas. Ah… Eh, Echizen, quiero decir que… bueno, Sakuno es responsable y no creo que…

Una mirada amenazante lo acalló. Giró sobre sus talones y entró en el edificio. No quería discutir aquello. Sakuno era responsable, sí, pero era demasiado débil cuando quería defenderse. Tanto Nanjiro como él habían querido enseñarle algo de defensa personal, pero había sido en vano. Entre Rinko que se negaba y que Sakuno parecía más frágil que de costumbre, había sido imposible. No es que fueran maestros de artes marciales, pero había simples actos que servían para defenderse y eran suficientes para poder correr.

Sabía que era bien sencillo doblegarla. Él mismo con una sola mano conseguía que se arrodillara y gimiera por libertad. ¿Qué demonios le haría otro hombre? ¿Sería tan gentil como él de liberarla y reírse interiormente de su comportamiento infantil? Claro que no. Aquel hombre que se acercara a Sakuno o cualquier otra joven no era simplemente para compartir las cosas que haría con su hermano mayor.

Con un joven pretendiente Sakuno podía comprender lo que era ser una mujer. Comportarse dulcemente, atesorarlo, ansiar entregarle sus secretos más privados. Y era normal: Estaba en la naturaleza.

—Jo, después dicen que las chicas jóvenes no dan nada. Si es que son... huelen tan bien, ¿Verdad? — La estridente voz de Horio se dejó escuchar justo cinco minutos antes de que tocara el timbre—. Me ligaría a más de una. ¿Me acusarán de pederasta?

—Horio, confiesa: A la que te tirarías sería a la hermana de Echizen. Está para un buen repaso.

El portaminas se rompió entre sus dedos. Nunca era agresivo. No mostraba su rabia tan a la ligera. Prefería dejarla para un partido de tenis, pero había cosas que no se podían perdonar. Y por tal de no golpear a alguien, tuvo que pedir un portaminas prestado para poder dar la clase.

Satoshi puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo vio y tragó nerviosamente. Probablemente, no esperaba verlo en clase de inglés despierto… y con los cinco sentidos puestos en él. Quizás tenía una aura negativa que alertaba al bocazas de su amigo- que por momentos estaba más cerca de la tumba que de una amistad de larga duración-, y por eso, se mostró reticente a sentarse a su lado, cambiando de puesto con una tímida chica.

El profesor de inglés carraspeó, mirándolos a todos con atención.

—Hoy no daremos clase, chicos. Tenemos un taller especial sobre las relaciones humanas que deben de atender. Especialmente, porque cuenta como nota.

Gruñó. Hubiera deseado tener inglés y no algo que le produjera más dolor de cabeza. Una joven y un hombre de mediana edad se convirtieron momentáneamente en profesores. Su conversación no tardó en dirigirse a la visión eclesiástica sobre las relaciones humanas y así, el tabú emblemático de relaciones humanas entre hermanos, tomó un talante inquietante: El incesto.

Gruñó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué dos hermanos no pueden amarse? ¿Por qué tanto tabú? — preguntó una joven.

—Sencillamente porque las sangres no se pueden mezclar. Mezclar repetidas veces la sangre puede acarrear problemas de salud en sus hijos. Por eso, cuando dos primos se casan, se puede llegar a aceptar, pero la sangre ya es contaminada.

—Eso es una tontería— espetó otra chica— mis padres son primos y no tengo ninguna deformidad. Y si unos hermanos tienen relaciones con precauciones, no tendrán hijos. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

La instructora suspiró, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Pero… esto es… pecado. Tener relaciones con tu hermano o hermana es… pecado.

Frunció las cejas, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Es solo algo que han inventado para que los demás lo hagamos a rajatabla, como es creer en Dios— protestó esta vez un varón—. Pero es ridículo, porque la iglesia misma se miente a sí misma: ¿Acaso Eva y Adán no tuvieron juntos hijos? Si de ahí nacieron un hombre y una mujer, eran hermanos, ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Eso exactamente es lo que nos han enseñado. Eso dice que está bien hacerlo con tu hermana porque en el pasado se hizo.

—Es peor todavía— se burló otro joven— porque solo tuvieron dos hijos y… ambos varones. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir? Además de acentuar el incesto, recrean la homosexualidad. Es ridículo que ahora vengan a enseñarnos otra cosa. Ellos mismos se desmienten. Y en cuanto a genética, muchas personas tienen hijos discapacitados y no son hermanos. Ese tabú es una mierda.

Y el diálogo continuó incluso cuando los monitores desaparecieron, atemorizados por no saber qué responder y por no salirse con la suya. Los adultos tenían la fea manía de querer que los jóvenes aceptaran sus palabras y no pensaran por sí mismos. Si bien era cierto que había demasiados idiotas que aceptaban las cosas sin investigar, otros no. Y esos, se podrían decir que le gustaban más que los demás. Pero todos eran humanos y la verdad… él pasaba de líos y embrollos. Mientras supiera jugar tenis….

Pero aquel tema era sumamente inquietante. Especialmente, desde que su padre había comenzado a sospechar y tras aquel desliz. Cuando el timbre sonó, recordó porqué seguía teniendo los músculos de su cuerpo tensados, igual que cuando la tensión se acumulaba antes de un partido, solo que ahora se conocía como un subidón de mala leche. Horio escapó. Corrió como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Sonrió irónico. Tenía tantas posibilidades de escaparse que no le importaba.

Ya volvería.

Descendió por el pasillo hasta la clase de plástica, deteniéndose al encontrarse con Osakada enganchada del brazo de Sakuno, contándole algo que parecía divertirlas. Un joven observaba la situación desde lejos, sin detener de pasar su mirada por la largura del cuerpo de Sakuno. Bufó.

—Echizen— la voz le sorprendió: El misterioso joven pareció darse valor—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Sakuno tartamudeó, afirmando y alejándose junto al chico, que parecía hablarle de algo interesante. Momoshiro apareció tras él, sujetándole del cuello.

—Vaya, otro más para la lista. ¿No vas a perseguirla como siempre? Recuerda que eres el hermano mayor.

—No— respondió tajantemente, soltándose.

Se encaminó hacia el lugar contrario, siendo visto por su novia, quien se encargó en quitarle de la cabeza lo que sucedía no muy lejos de allí. Se imaginaba a Sakuno esperando pacientemente que el chico terminara, negándose a su invitación educadamente y deseando con que no hiciera nada inoportuno. Él, esperaba que la muchacha recordara algo de autodefensa, porque esta vez, no pensaba estar ahí para defenderla. Si seguía así, Sakuno jamás podría extender sus alas y necesitaba libertad.

Dentro de un año él sería mayor de edad y se graduaría. Momoshiro se iría antes que él y lo seguiría. Ella se quedaría sola, sin protección. ¿Por qué no empezar desde ya a educarla? No podía estar cambiando pañales toda la vida y Sakuno necesitaba sacar sus alas. Tener una relación. Aprender a vivir. Que no se perdiera todas las cosas que él sí se había perdido simplemente porque no le interesaban.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando cerró los ojos, se vio de nuevo inclinado sobre el rostro juvenil de su hermana de catorce años, apaciblemente dormida y como sus labios se habían posicionado gentilmente sobre los contrarios en un torpe contacto que estremeció por completo sus sentidos y le hacía alejarse. No volvería a pasar.

No volvería a besar a su hermana.

_El incesto, era algo malo._

--

Inquieta, se sentó sobre el banco mientras sostenía entre sus dedos la ponta de uva a la que la había invitado. Shirota Okawa no era precisamente conocido en su clase por ser una persona habladora. Creía que si tras convivir con Ryoma, que era más callado que una lata de sardinas, con Shirota podría soportarlo. Pero era inquietante. A veces creía que comprendía lo que Ryoma pensaba, con éste chico, no.

Muy apuesto, con ojos no muy comunes en alguien japonés y la piel blanca, disfrutaba de una soledad en la que no entraban las chicas ni los amigos. No pertenecía a ningún club extra escolar y tampoco parecía interesado en las asignaturas que aprobaba con notas excelentes, siempre durmiendo durante la duración de estas.

Sin embargo, sí que tenía un club de fans y hasta Tomoka se había atrevido a decir que si Ryoma no le hacía caso en su vida, se iría con él, a ver si conseguía algo. Según las investigaciones de su mejor amiga- y ahora cuñada- tenían la misma edad y era más pequeño que ella. Sabía alguna que otra cosa, pero no estaba segura de qué más. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, la colonia que llevaba la perturbó.

—No voy a declararme— aclaró con voz áspera— pero creo que eres la chica que mejor me viene para pedir un favor urgente.

Parpadeó, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban automáticamente. Se había "preparado" para una declaración y que dijera tan claramente que esa no era su intención, le hizo sentirse de fábula. Le prestó la mayor atención posible.

—eh… ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

Él guardó silencio, dándole una patada a una piedra cercana, hasta que finalmente, suspiró, mirándola de reojo.

—Necesito que finjas ser mi novia por un tiempo. No aquí, pero sí en mi casa.

Agrandó los ojos sorprendida. Eso estaba resultando de película. La típica chica que iba a casa de alguien rico para que fingiera que era su novia. Pero Shirota era suficientemente guapo como para tener a quien quisiera, ¿por qué la había escogido a ella? Él pareció darse cuenta, chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No puedo decirte nada más. A menos que aceptes. Ten— le entregó un pequeño papel con una dirección— ven mañana a mi casa si aceptas. Ahí te lo explicaré todo. Por cierto— añadió, levantándose y metiendo una de sus manos libre dentro de los bolsillos—, sería bueno que no necesitaras que tú hermano te llevara. No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto. Puedes decirles a todos que me has rechazado— aconsejó.

Se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta, levantándose bruscamente. Shirota la miró perplejo, arqueando una oscura ceja.

—Puedo hacer cosas sin mi hermano.

—Nadie lo diría— espetó con sonrisa burlona el joven de ojos azules.

Sakuno retrocedió. ¿Es que acaso daba la imagen de niña mimada que necesitaba ser siempre protegida por Ryoma?

—Deberías de empezar a vivir fuera del ala de tu hermano. Es mucho mejor que vivir agobiado por algo que tarde o temprano perderás. Has de tener la idea de que él se irá. No podéis estar juntos para toda la vida.

Shirota se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que deberás de pensar que soy un egoísta diciéndote esto, pero… ya comprenderás por qué te lo digo. Por ahora, ven.

Sakuno afirmó, a media lengua y con la cabeza aturdida. En cierto modo ya había perdido a Ryoma desde el momento en que decidió tener novia. ¿Cómo podría comportarse como antes? Por muy extraño que pareciera, casi lo veía como alguien diferente, alguien que no conocía. Si el dolor que sentía ahora no era nada comparado con el que recibiría si continuaba así, prefería perderlo ya.

Miró la espalda de su compañero de clase, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

— ¡Iré! — Exclamó— ¡Ahí estaré!

Porque podía hacer cosas sin necesitar a su hermano, del cual ahora, no sabía qué pensaba. Regresó al salón, encontrándoselo junto a Tomoka, Ann y Momoshiro. Parecían unas parejas creadas para que se sintiera excluida. Se encogió sobre sí misma y caminó hasta su asiento, ignorando las miradas de los demás, sabiendo que Ryoma continuaría igual de concentrado en los besos de Osakada que en ella. Porque él había madurado.

Porque él había vuelto a abandonarla como aquel día a los nueve años…

Al día siguiente, cuando terminaron las clases, Shirota la esperaba en la entrada. Una simple sonrisa fue la afirmación y ambos, caminaron juntos hasta la casa del chico. Si pensaba esperarla, no comprendió por qué le entregó aquella nota.

Una inmensa mansión los esperaba, con las puertas abiertas de par en par y protegida por colosales policías que la miraron con detenimiento. Un viejo de aspecto de ser un mayordomo, los recibió.

—Su padre le espera. Acompáñenme.

Shirota la tomó de la mano, incitando para que caminaran, pero se detuvo, asustada. Todo aquello era demasiado y realmente parecía de película. Negó.

—Lo siento. Dije que vendría, no que… haría esto.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del joven, que sintió terriblemente una punzada de traición. Asustada, se soltó. Negó nuevamente y se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a desaparecer. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, su mente no cesaba de llamarle. Ryoma estaba pendiente de un filo de su mentalidad.

Tropezó contra una de las paredes, quedándose ahí, sujeta con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos. No era ridículo que necesitara un empuje tan idiota para comprender algo tan absurdo como era lo idealizado que tenía a su hermano. Lo impertinente que era al querer que la relación se rompiera con Osakada. Había querido ser fuerte y demostrar que no le importaba, pero así como no podía negar eso, tampoco podía fingir más.

—pequeñaja.

Se tensó, volviéndose hacia la voz. Conocía perfectamente aquel tono, aquella pausa, aquella indiferencia. Ni siquiera le vio parpadear cuando vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Apretó los labios con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la falda, apresándola con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan indiferente? ¿Por qué fingía que realmente no pasaba nada?

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué finges? ¿Por qué sales con ella…? ¿Por qué con mi amiga?... ¿Por qué no puedo… seguir sin… sin ti? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada sin ti…? ¿Por qué tengo miedo?....

Ryoma parpadeó, mirándola confuso. La excitación de la necesidad de salvación la inundó, obligándola a soltarlo.

—Ryoma-kun… yo… ¡Estaba despierta! ¿¡Por qué me besaste!?

Jadeó, mirándole frustrada, dolorida y cansada. No comprendía qué pasaba. Vio a lo lejos a Shirota, mirándoles con desconcierto y como Ryoma se acercaba a ella, sujetándola antes de que la oscuridad la rodeara por completo.

**n/a**

Vale, otro más. Sí, sé que los capítulos son más cortos y tal, pero a falta de tiempo, bueno son cortos ¬¬. Las cosas ya se van poniendo más confusas entre ellos y un simple roce por un tropiezo, ha creado la bomba que destellará en sus vidas. ¿Qué sucederá en adelante? ¿Guardará Shirota el secreto?


	4. Separación sospechosa

**Capítulo tres:**

Separación sospechosa.

Sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, detuvo sus pasos. Lo sentía detrás de él, jadeando y probablemente mirándoles como si acabara de escuchar la peor barbarie del mundo. Lo miró de reojo y esperó, sintiendo el cálido aliento contra su pecho.

—Dilo.

Shirota se acercó, inclinándose para poder verla. Como si del mayor tesoro se tratara, la cubrió de él, alejándose. El chico adinerado sonrió.

—Qué casualidad que estuvieras por aquí, Echizen. No dejas a tu hermana vivir. Si sigues así, vas a matarla.

No se inmutó.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cuestionó.

El otro asintió, mirándole con atención.

—A ella. Necesito que sea mi novia.

Frunció las cejas.

—No.

Y se giró, dándole la espalda. Cargó a Sakuno entre sus brazos, mirándola ansioso. Había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, clavándose en sí con deseos irrefrenables de dejar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos adolescentes, confusos y necesitados. Le habría tomado el rostro entre sus manos y así, besarla. Sin contenerse, lamer sus lágrimas como si de heridas se trataran. Pero por suerte, era consciente de que Shirota los había seguido de cerca- pero lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escuchar- o así pensaba.

Sakuno era frágil, maldición, tan frágil que un simple beso la había estado atemorizando durante todo el tiempo y hasta ahora no había explotado. Probablemente, cuando lo vio entrar con Osakada se contuvo. Dios, era tan fácil leerla y él había sido tan cabezón que quería evitar cualquier visible desconcierto en ella que fuera la visión de lo ocurrido.

Pero diablos, era su hermana. Su hermana pequeña. Esto no podía seguir así. Sus brazos temblaban mientras la pegaba contra él. Su cuerpo… Ah, demonios, en algún momento su mente le había llevado pensamientos desbaratados y su parte inferior se había puesto dura. Una maldita erección que dolía cada vez que daba un paso más y que rozaba contra la tela de sus pantalones.

Algo que le ocurría demasiado a menudo en sus sueños. Y joder, su hermana era la primera en portada de su revista pornografía de sueños. Y todo por ese maldito beso. Ese… torpe y rompedor primer beso.

No estaba bien. Estaba seguro de que comenzaba a ser alguna clase de enfermedad y lo peor de todo es que confundía a Sakuno hasta el punto de que temiera estar loca. Sus preguntas así le habían parecido: Un mapa en el que puedes perderte fácilmente.

¿Cómo podía ayudarla él cuando estaba más perdido que ella?

Cuando llegó a su casa había tomado una de las más graves decisiones posibles.

Su padre los miró asustado, corriendo hasta estar a su altura y revisar a Sakuno. Cuando descubrió que únicamente estaba dormida, suspiró aliviado y descendió hasta el salón junto a él.

—Viejo— murmuró, fingiendo observar de reojo la televisión— La carta que te enviaron…

Nanjiro guiñó los ojos.

— ¿La de la universidad para el año que viene? — Él asintió— Sigo teniéndola. ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que no querías irte lejos de casa y que estarías estudiando en Seigaku.

Chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba cuando alguien ponía en su boca más palabras de las que había dicho. Pero encogiéndose de hombros, afirmó.

—He cambiado de idea— Espetó— Iré.

Nanjiro se mostró sorprendido y feliz a la vez. Seguramente, su padre creería que su hija estaría más segura si él estaba lejos y tenía muy buenos amigos. La universidad era una de las mejores escuelas de tenis existentes tras Seigaku. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la necesidad de estar lejos de Sakuno?

Maldición, tenía que irse. No podría soportar esa angustia que lo ataba y la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y no como una hermana. Era adictivo e indecoroso saber qué podría hacer con esos dos pequeños redondeles de sus senos y entre sus piernas.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto pensativamente tan pervertido? ¿Desde cuándo el sexo se había vuelto importante para él?

—Bueno, pues pediré una plaza. El año que viene irás. No creo que me des una explicación, ¿verdad?

Se levanto en completo silencio, subiendo las escaleras hasta los dormitorios. La puerta del dormitorio de Sakuno continuaba encajada, tal y como la habían dejado al salir. Ni siquiera se escuchaba su respiración. Al menos, el sonido de las mantas y sábanas al moverse indico que se encontraba bien y continuaba durmiendo.

Tuvo que golpearse la cabeza cuando su mente estuvo a punto de divagar. ¿Cuántas personas con raciocinio querían meterse bajo las sábanas de su hermana no para dormir?

Caminó a grandes pasos hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta y usándola como punto de apoyo. Se apretó las sienes con los dedos e intentó poner su vida en claro.

A él le apasionaba el tenis. Le gustaba desde que era niño. Había terminado por tener amigos que ni pensó. Tenía una novia menor que él, pero la tenía. Iba a ir a una de las universidades más excelentes de tenis. Y después, procuraría convertirse en profesional.

Sí, así era como debería de ser.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, su alter ego masculino y humano le recordó que existía algo más. Algo anhelante y poderoso. La visión de una mujer que no era su novia y a la vez estaba vedada para él.

Su hermana.

La pequeña y adorable niña que había adorado desde la primera vez que tocó el vientre de su madre. La niña que había crecido ante sus ojos y que se había convertido en una mujer repentinamente, sin que nadie se lo esperara. Había sido tan sorprendido ver cómo comenzaban a verse tres diferentes clases de sujetadores en la cuerda.

—Kuso…

Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido. En un maldito pervertido. Pero tenía excusa, ¿no? Era un adolescente de diecisiete años con las hormonas levantadas. Era normal tener ganas de… esas cosas. Pero, ¿por qué con ella? Ese era el problema.

Era su hermana sanguínea, nada de hermanos por padres recién casados que siempre salía en la televisión. No. Él había estado cuando ella nació. Había crecido antes que ella en el mismo lugar. Sus padres eran los mismos. Y… Vivian bajo la misma casa. Eso era horrible. Si todo iba a pasar tan duramente, se negaba totalmente a vivir con ella.

Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza porque no era sano sentir esas cosas por su hermana y no pensaba involucrarla en ese mundo tan pervertido que él, el frio Echizen, estaba conduciendo peligrosamente su visión de la moralidad y la seguridad de su hermana.

—Ryoma-kun…

Se tensó, arqueando la espalda y tensando sus músculos hasta que su cuerpo se separó por completo de la puerta. El picaporte había girado ligeramente.

—Ryoma-kun…

Sí, no había sido una ilusión. Ella estaba tras la puerta. Seguramente querría una respuesta a lo sucedido. Lo que pasaba por su mente y por sus vidas en esos momentos. En… el beso.

Pero no contestó. Sus labios estaban tan sellados que probablemente ella lo tomó como una negativa o que estuviera durmiendo- ni se había dado cuenta que no había encendido las luces- y por si acaso, se metió dentro de la cama de golpeó, ropa y zapatillas incluidas por si abría la puerta.

Sakuno nunca había sido demasiado persistente cuando se peleaban, así que cedió y se marchó. La escuchó arrastrar los pies por el pasillo y suspirando aliviado, miró el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada.

Diablos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensado en todo eso? Se frotó el rostro y apartó algunos cabellos, volviendo a levantarse para ponerse el pijama chino que su madre le trajo como regalo de su último viaje. Le había gustado, todo tenía que decirlo. Aquel dragón cruzando sus ropas daba cierta sensación de protección.

Después, se acostó. No consiguió conciliar el sueño. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Shirota, tan serio y tan decidido. Quizás, fuera buena idea que Sakuno terminara con él. Era rico y no parecía haberse portado mal con ella. Aunque a saber lo que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo.

Saltó sobre sus pies y en silencio, caminó hasta el pasillo. El dormitorio de Sakuno volvía a tener la puerta entre abierta. Incitado por la curiosidad, caminó hasta el lugar. Sakuno volvía a estar dormida, sobre la cama, abrazando un cojín entre sus brazos, parte del pijama levantado hasta la cintura y las piernas cruzadas entre sí, tobillo sobre tobillo.

Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose. La visión de la cintura simplemente le hizo tragar. Sujetó la cintura del pijama y la descendió, deseando no despertarla. Después, tuvo que volver a levantarla levemente para cubrirla. Las mantas siempre eran gordas y la cama daba una sensación de tranquilidad y calor que atraiga severamente al gusto de adentrarse.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba dentro, acostado con ella, con su pecho pegado a la delgada espalda y las manos sobre su cintura.

— ¿Por qué… has aceptado la universidad…? Dijiste… que te quedarías aquí…

Sintió deseos de salir de la cama al descubrir que estaba despierta, o que en algún momento mientras la metía dentro de ella se había despertado. Pero sus manos continuaron en su cintura, acariciándole la piel en círculos. Mierda, ella no se movió, provocándolo.

—Tiene buenas canchas— Respondió— jugadores fuertes.

Sakuno se removió, girándose hasta que su frente quedó a la altura de su barbilla. En la oscuridad, seguramente lo estaría mirando atentamente. Pero malditamente estúpido que él estaba pensando en otra cosa. En los pequeños senos que se movían contra su pecho en cada respiración.

—Eso está lejos. Lejos de casa.

—Lo sé— respondió ásperamente. Ella tembló y subió el cobertor por miedo a que tuviera frio.

—Ryoma-kun… eso… hará que deje de saber quién eres. No… creo que ya pasa. Yo… no esperaba que estuvieras con Tomoka… Yo… en algún momento, perdí el hilo que nos unía. Te perdí. Y… de golpe… hiciste algo que… que no sé si está bien.

Gruñó, alejando las manos de sus caderas con la poca conciencia que le quedaba antes de que la sangre terminara por agolparse en su zona más sensible.

—No— gruñó, negando lo que sucedió— ¿qué hice?

Sakuno se removió más hacia él, queriendo que no huyera.

—Me… besaste.

Fingió un gruñido de risa, negando nuevamente y golpeándole suavemente la frente.

—Alucinas. Duérmete.

—No, tengo miedo. Miedo de despertarme y saber que no estás… que no volveré a verte… yo… ah, dios… quisiera que… eso hubiera sido verdad…

Lo susurró tan bajito que pensó que no la había escuchado bien. ¿Acaso había dicho que deseaba que el beso fuera real? ¡Demonios si lo era! Pero… eso solo tenía que saber él. Algo que solo él tendría que cargar.

Y el peso de todo comenzó a acumularse más en él. Porque el miedo que sentía Sakuno realmente iba a hacerse realidad. Un día, tras cumplir los dieciocho, tras su graduación, cogería la maleta que su madre le había preparado, empaquetaría todas las cosas para que después se las enviaran y se marcharía.

No le diría nada. Es más, pediría a su madre que le consiguiera un billete por la mañana y que solo su padre lo llevara. Así, no tendría que verla para despedirse. Rinko había sonreído y aceptado la idea, temiendo que sus dos hijos se separaran, porque se quedaban con una adolescente que siempre había sido mimada por su hermano.

Y ahora, peor… porque la deseaba.

Y no con amor: Sino carnalmente.

--

Cuando Sakuno despertó, se estiró. Pero desgraciadamente, su hermano tenía razón, por más que se estirara y por mucho que hubiera cumplido quince años, continuaba siendo una chica bajita de pechos pequeños y cuerpo adolescente.

Era sábado por la mañana y había quedado con su madre para limpiar el ático. Quería bajar algunas cosas nuevas que necesitarían para cambiar una de las habitaciones. Rinko siempre que cogía vacaciones era una máquina de la limpieza. Y no la culpaba. Ella ya sentía ganas de arreglar los poster y quitarlos para colocar las últimas fotografías de la última excursión.

Se colocó las zapatillas y se incorporó, abriendo las persianas y encaminándose hasta el pasillo. Miró de reojo la puerta de Ryoma y entristeció las cejas.

Desde aquella noche en su dormitorio se convirtió en alguien todavía más diferente. En alguien… que no conocía. Áspero, frio e indudablemente arisco. Ya no iban juntos al instituto. No comían juntos y cenaban en completo silencio. Los día de lluvia Ryoma solía quedarse con Tomoka en el gimnasio y ambos la dejaban sola.

Y, repentinamente, dejó a Tomoka. La chica de coletas lloró durante tres largos días y ella los pasó a su lado, sintiéndose entre la espalda y la pared. Su hermano y su mejor amiga. Ryoma no parecía mucho más destrozado, pero al menos se comportó y no la insultó por detrás ni la catalogo como un simple polvo.

Sus pies se movieron lentamente hasta la habitación. Un acto que ahora solía hacer. Mirarle de lejos. Espero verlo durmiendo o jugando a la consola e incluso ojeando alguna revista de tenis. Pero sus piernas casi se doblaron cuando encontró la habitación.

Medio vacía. Con la cama hecha y algunos trofeos sobre la estantería. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta cuando corrió por el pasillo para descender por las escaleras y llegar a la cocina. Su madre asustada, dejó caer en el suelo el plato con las tostadas. La mesa, maldita delatadora, solo contenía tres tazas de té: la de su padre, madre y ella.

Giró hasta la entrada y revolvió los zapatos. Los de Ryoma habían desaparecido. No. Ryoma había desaparecido. Su miedo se había convertido realidad. Ryoma se había ido de casa.

—Sakuno… escucha. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano… no le gusta ser sentimental… y…

—Mamá— interrumpió, mirando el suelo donde las deportivas siempre estaban— yo… hice que Ryoma-kun se fuera.

Rinko se acercó a ella, tomándola de las manos para estirar de ella y abrazarla.

—No digas tonterías, niña. Ryoma tiene 18 años ya. Es más que suficientemente adulto para marcharse y seguir sus estudios. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto? Solo ha ido a la universidad. Mírate. Estás haciendo la misma escena que cuando eras pequeña. Él crece más rápido que tú, cariño, por eso es el mayor. Deberías de aceptar tu lugar entre hermanos.

Se sintió mareada. No podía decirle la verdad a su madre.

"_Oh, mamá, Ryoma se ha ido de casa porque creo que he abusado de su comportamiento masculino y creo que… ah, creo que lo he excitado, convirtiéndolo en un hombre. Y, ¿sabes qué mamá? Puede que sienta algo por mi hermano."_

¿Cómo demonios podía hacer explicarle eso? Su madre tendría un ataque de nervios y la llevarían a spicologos además de al ginecólogo para ver si conservaba su virtud. Y a su hermano… eran capaces de desheredarlo o algo peor.

Pero, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado esos sentimientos que se enlazaban con la tristeza y el dolor de la soledad? ¿Por qué sucedían ahora que la separación era obvia?

No lo comprendía.

Su padre entró por la puerta, parpadeando sorprendido al verlas. Su madre sonrió y saludó cariñosamente, mientras que ella sintió la seria mirada sobre ella. Desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta como eso sucedía cada vez más. Nanjiro se quedaba mirándolos seriamente mientras jugaban incluso al monopolio.

Y ahora, comprendía exactamente qué estaba mirando. Sin embargo, en silencio, la abrazó, besándole después la cabeza y alejándose para irse a la campana. Sintiendo una terrible vergüenza, se encerró en su dormitorio.

Tenía que poner en situación sus sentimientos, porque era de verdad un tema bastante difícil de comprender y aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano mayor. Un hermano que había comenzado a convertirse en hombre ante sus ojos y que la había impresionado. Porque tenía que reconocer que desde que Ryoma había ensanchado su cuerpo a más masculino, los veranos ya no eran lo mismo.

Verlo únicamente en pantalones cortos por la casa o en la piscina, no era lo mismo. Tampoco los momentos en que cambiaban de turno en la ducha. Verlo salir… mojado y… ah, diablos, sensual. Todo tenía que decirlo. No había sido en vano. Siempre se había sentido nerviosa y avergonzada con él y se sentía realmente feliz el poder estar a su lado.

Entonces, ahora, que no lo tenía, sabía que el vacio continuaba pero más poderoso. Un vacio que siempre estuvo presente.

Un día, tras tener una clase de sexualidad, se quedó mirando seriamente las manos de su hermano, preguntándose cómo le haría el amor con ellas a una mujer. Y en un lapsus imaginativo pensó en estas sobre unos senos llenos, moviéndose hábilmente y la zona sensible entre sus piernas palpitando.

El dolor creció. Incluso en ese momento.

Las lágrimas no cesaban. El deseo de gritar estaba latiente en su garganta.

Un beso. Una petición y el cariño. ¿Es que solo esas tres cosas bastaban para que dejaran de verse como hermanos?

Pero es que eran hermanos. De sangre. Algo demasiado fuerte y un puro tabú. Y la última noche que Ryoma había estado dentro de su cama comprendió que realmente existía y empezó a darle más vueltas, llegando a este punto tan cerca del límite familiar.

Había sentido las manos de Ryoma en su cintura, masculinas y táctiles en busca de su piel. Sus pulgares girando sobre su piel, calentándola. Contra sus nalgas había presentido una ondulación tangiblemente explicable y por ese mismo motivo se había dado la vuelta. La respiración se le había cortado cuando se rozó contra él, pegando sin querer sus senos contra su cuerpo. Se había quedado tan estática que no pudo hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y olvidara que era un hombre.

Sí, en definitiva, sentía algo. Había algo. Existía alguna clase de sentimiento que había sobrepasado ese momento lógico de cordura de amor.

Se frotó el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ryoma se había marchado simplemente para alejarse de ella, porque seguramente era tan noble que no quería meterla dentro del saco. Era demasiado tarde y eso, creía, tenía una solución.

Descendió hasta la cocina. Sus padres habían comenzado a desayunar.

—Mamá, papá, ¿puedo ir a verle? Quiero… hablar con él.

Rinko parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Sakuno, llamará cuando llegue.

—Mamá, sabes que Ryoma-kun no habla por teléfono… solo escucha y deja que pagues una factura que no será fructífera.

Rinko asintió, sonriendo.

—Tienes razón en eso… ¿Tan importante es lo que tienes que…?

—No.

Ambas dieron un brinco, sorprendiéndose. Nanjiro se había negado rápidamente, interrumpiendo a su madre. Frotándose las sienes ladeaba la cabeza. Una extraña forma de enfado se posicionó a su alrededor.

—Ryoma se ha marchado. Tiene que vivir su vida y tú la tuya. Haz el favor de olvidarlo. Ahora está en la universidad y necesita concentrarse, hija. Ya le dirás lo que tengas que decirle cuando regrese.

Probablemente, nadie esperaría que Nanjiro se comportara como un padre. Serio y consejero de sus hijos. Ni que tampoco fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo hasta el punto de querer evitarlo y negar el deseo de ambos hijos.

Sakuno lo comprendió. Sabía que su padre estaba al tanto y por eso tenía que comportarse así. En pocas palabras: ser el capullo del pueblo.

—Darling…— intervino Rinko. Nanjiro negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho y continúe en esta casa, Sakuno jamás volverá a acercarse a su hermano… He dicho.

La miró en advertencia y gruñó.

—Hasta los veintidós años no sois mayores de edad. Si te atreves a desobedecerme… te meteré en un internado.

La misma voz lo delató. Le dolía. Le dolía profundamente tener que amenazarla así, de obligarla a comportarse como debería de ser. De ponerla en el camino adecuado. De desearle una mejor vida.

Si bien pensaba, solo tenía quince años y bien podía estar confusa, desde luego que sí. El dolor podía ser por la falta de él, por su ausencia porque habían vivido demasiadas cosas. Sí.

Seguramente sería eso.

Tal y como su padre había insinuado debía de concentrarse en lo que sucedería en su vida. Ryoma tenía muchas cosas importantes por delante que hacer. Esperanzas que seguir y sueños que cumplir.

No podía ir y decirle: _"Hermano, soy una pecadora. Te amo como a un hombre y quiero que me correspondas como creíste hacer"_ ó _"Ryoma-kun, no debiste de irte porque siento lo mismo por ti"._

Si Ryoma se enteraba de eso podían suceder diferentes cosas.

La primera, si es que le correspondía: cambiaría por completo la vida del chico. De un hermano responsable y bueno se podía convertir en un hermano que le hiciera sentirse como una mujer. Y si no terminaba de ser más que una engañifa, no podría decirle después que no había sentido nada.

Y lo segundo: Si no la correspondía era capaz de mirarla como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo y acusarla de asquerosa.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó, regresando a su dormitorio. Sabía que sus padres tendrían una gran charla por su culpa, pero esperaba que no fuera a más. Aceptaba el consejo de su padre.

Solo tenía que esperar tres años como había dicho. Si al cumplir los dieciocho ese sentimiento continuaba, es que realmente no podía ser un simple juego.

Existían muchos chicos en el mundo y si lo miraba bien, Shirota continuaba necesitando su ayuda. El chico se había apartado repentinamente, enviándole simplemente mensajes de necesidad. Ahora que Ryoma se había marchado y debía de controlar su vida, extender las alas y pensar en otros chicos sería un gran resultado.

Solo tenía quince años y muchas cosas que experimentar inclusive su timidez. Tenía que descubrir cómo se curaba. También el despiste que había hecho que se diera cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde. Y por supuesto, un cuerpo que fuera capaz de agradar a su hermano. Un cuerpo que lograra despertar los instintos de cualquier hombre.

Aunque iba a ser difícil, la tarea era un comienzo puro de distracción para su tristeza. No tendría que esperar más, desear querer ir.

Obedecer a su padre y esperar.


	5. Primer pecado

**Capítulo cuatro**

Primer pecado

_Es un buen tipo y es mi amigo. Lo siento, Sakuno._

_Nah, respeto demasiado a tu hermano como para llegar tan lejos. Te cuidaré._

_Deberías de entender que no te tocaré por tu hermano, Echizen, así que dime tus medidas y listo._

_Lástima que seas la hermana pequeña de Echizen, sino, sí te llevaría al baile conmigo. _

_Paso de que tu hermano me cosa a pelotazos._

_Lo siento, ¿Eres la hermana de Echizen? No, paso._

_Has cambiado un montón y te has convertido en toda una mujer. Sinceramente, yo no te tocaría por respeto a Ryoma._

_Quizás otro día, Echizen._

_Mierda, no. Paso de meterme en líos de faldas contigo. Tu hermano podría partirme la cara a base de pelotazos y paso._

_Si saliera contigo sería meterme de cabeza en una guerra._

_No quiero salir con una persona que intenta llenar conmigo el vacio de su hermano._

_Tienes complejo de hermano, así que ningún hombre rellenara ese lugar._

_No, lo siento. Deberías de empezar a pensar que no todos los hombres somos como esa persona que amas realmente._

_¿Te crees que perdería el culo metiéndome con la hermana de Echizen? Ni de broma. Búscate a otro, preciosa._

_Tu hermano se enteraría de que estamos saliendo. Se armaría una buena y no quiero estar en medio._

_Ah, no, no, paso. Eres demasiado… ¿pequeña? Nah, es broma. Es solo que tienes un guardaespaldas detrás que da miedo._

_Ahora que tu hermano se ha marchado, ¿quieres meterte a prostituta y empezar conmigo? No, gracias. Que cuando venga serán mis dientes los primeros que se caigan y no tengo dinero para ortodoncia._

_Mira, eres totalmente deseable pero no puedo arriesgarme. Si no es tu hermano, puede ser otro de sus amigos y paso…_

—Esto… ¡Esto es imposible!

Lanzó la maleta contra la cama, dando vueltas alrededor de su dormitorio. En su mente no cesaban de revolotear todas y cada una de las negativas que había recibido sin cesar por parte de todo varón andante. Y en todas siempre aparecía la presencia de su hermano. ¿Cómo quería su padre que olvidara a su hermano con otro hombre cuando nadie quería dar la otra parte de su mejilla? Era ridículo. Ni siquiera los amigos de su hermano- compañeros del club de tenis- aceptaban ese hecho.

Y lo peor de todo es que se había ido quedando atrás. Tomoka había olvidado a su hermano fácilmente para engatusarse con Kaidoh Kaoru. De alguna manera había conseguido borrarse el recuerdo de Ryoma e ir a por el tenista sin dudar.

Por su parte, Ann Tachibana parecía que finalmente había aceptado las condiciones de Momoshiro cuando lo vio esperando dos años atrás en la entrada del colegio con la que estaba cayendo únicamente para verla a ella. Eso hablando el corazón de Tachibana y ahora ya llevaban dos años de noviazgo. Por cierto, bastante adulto a su parecer y no sexualidad.

Sin embargo, ella había recibido un rechazo tras otro sin cesar. Para el baile de final de curso había tenido que quedarse cómodamente sentada en el cojín de su dormitorio mientras veía Dirty Dancing en la televisión –cosa que lo hacía más deprimente- porque ningún chico se había atrevido a acercarse a ella y cuando tomó la iniciativa- costándole sangre y sudor- la rechazaban con cajas destempladas.

Ahora que finalmente iba a la universidad de Seigaku, su mala racha continuaba. Para más irritación, su intento de tener una navidad de cuento se estaba quedando en la basura por culpa del recuerdo de su hermano. Y justamente, en la misma navidad que él regresaba a casa únicamente porque su madre se había impuesto a su padre y había exigido ver a su hijo.

Ella quería desaparecer de esa casa durante navidades y su padre casi le había rogado que buscara un buen hombre y se marchara de casa esos días. Pero había sido nulo. Ni siquiera su padre consiguió encontrarle un varón para esos días y eso era verdaderamente frustrante por dos pasos: El primero por ser rechazada y el segundo; porque su padre le buscara una cita.

La crisis era demasiado palpable.

Su padre se había puesto de mal humor al saber que ambos hijos iban a estar bajo el mismo techo las fiestas de navidad. Su madre estaba ansiosa esperando que la ayudara a preparar un buen banquete para ellos y su prima Nanako. Y ella… ella estaba destrozada. Porque sus sentimientos continuaban existiendo y se estaba volviendo loca de contar las horas que quedaban para que Ryoma pusiera un pie en esa casa.

Ansiaba verle, tocarle y poder besarle las mejillas. Intentar convencerle para que se acurrucaran como antes en una manta y ver juntos hasta las tantas los programas absurdos de navidad mientras los criticaban.

Pero también, ansiaba poder decirle todo. Explicarle que por culpa de su nombre no había podido tener una sola cita. Que por más que había intentado olvidarle no lo había logrado. Que insistía e insistía en recordarse que eran hermanos de sangre y no podían hacer nada.

Estúpidamente, recordó cuando fue a hacerse un análisis de sangre, esperando que fueran totalmente hijos de otro hombre. Pero no. La sangre estaba ahí y ella era hija de quien era, así que su hermandad estaba bien clasificada por la sangre.

Y todo continuaba como antes: le amaba.

O eso creía. Quizás su padre tuviera razón y fuera solo cosa del cariño entre hermanos. Pero si fuera así, ¿sería tan fuerte? ¿Tendría complejo de hermano como muchos decían?

—Sakuno, he estado pensando seriamente en qué poner esta noche como cubertería y creo que será mejor… ¿qué te pasa?

Su madre la miró desde la puerta de su habitación, parpadeando mientras sostenía un juego nuevo de palillos, tenedor y demás utensilios de mesa. Sonrió agotada.

—Nada. Solo que no podré cumplir con las expectativas de papá.

Rinko ahogó un gemido en su boca, entrando y cerrando la puerta para acercarse a ella.

—Mira, todo esto me está poniendo los pelos de punta. No comprendo por qué tienes que tener una cita precisamente estos días de navidad. Hace frio fuera y son días de estar en familia. Aquí en casa. Desde que se fue tu hermano es imposible estar en la misma habitación que tu padre y tú.

Cuando la culpa la señalaba con el dedo, se sentó sobre la cama, hundiendo sus manos entre sus muslos. Por supuesto. Su padre no le habría dicho nada a su madre para no afligirla. Pero meramente, ella culpaba a Rinko de no haberle puesto los cuernos a Nanjiro. Pero era su madre y la adoraba. Tanto como para haberle dado vida a Ryoma como por ser quien era para ella. Madre, solo había una por mucho que tuviera en contra millones de cosas.

—No es nada, mamá. En serio. Solo que… tengo ya una edad en la que me gustaría experimentar eso de estar fuera el día de navidad. Papá y yo discutimos por eso— se atrevió a mentir.

Rinko no quedó demasiado convencida, desde luego. Como buena abogada sabía presentir perfectamente una mentira, pero esperaba que no usara con ella su dedo en presión y aceptara que estaba todo terminado.

--

Ryoma había cursado dos años en aquella maldita universidad. El nivel de tenis era bueno, gracias a Dios, pero la asfixia que sentía era terrible. No solo porque odiaba profundamente la comida americana y se moría de ganas por probar un típico plato japonés, sino porque eran más extraños cocinando que un perro cagando, sinceramente. No comprendía porque hacían las cosas tan simples y faltas de sustentos. Sosas o saladas.

O quizás es que él realmente estaba más cascarrabias con la comida.

Las clases eran fáciles, dado que su inglés era bastante impecable, aunque tenía que confesar que no era lo mismo dar inglés en América que en Japón, donde iban más atrasados, como era normal. Solo en la tierra original notas el peso de lo que estudias.

Aquellos dos malditos años eran pesados. Muy pesados. Lo único que realmente le había aliviado era el tenis. Ese maravilloso deporte lo había atado bien y con gusto. Era una mera manera de desfogarse y olvidar lo que todas las noches sucedía en su dormitorio. Porque, vale, era un hombre y tenía que suceder.

Pero las imágenes en su mente no eran la misma.

Su madre enviaba fotografías cada dos por tres y él las remiraba una y otra vez. Especialmente, las que su talón de Aquiles aparecía.

Su hermana pequeña había crecido. Y considerablemente. No cesaba de preguntarse cuantos estúpidos rondaban a su alrededor o cuántos de ellos se habrían sobrepasado. Si hubiera tenido una escopeta, seguramente estaría sacándole brillo.

Pero maldita sea. Era su hermana. Pequeña además. Sangre de su sangre.

Y sin embargo, la cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas se levantaba cada vez que se la imaginaba mientras salía de la ducha o cuando se iba a dormir con un simple camisón. La veía con alguna de las prendas de las fotografías desnudarse poco a poco y revelando curvas que antes no estaban. O simplemente inclinándose en el baño mientras se arreglaba las piernas.

Ah, demonios. Era terrible. Tan terrible como cuando recibió la maldita invitación de su madre de regresar y escuchó el "! ¿Qué?!" enorme que escapó de la boca de su padre. Su madre lo mandó a callar y después le rogó que fuera a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con ellos. Solo siete días. Unos malditos siete días que estaban comenzando.

Y lo sabía porque se encontraba apareciendo por las puertas de llegada del aeropuerto. Hablando en plata, con los cojones en la garganta. Odiaba sentirse así. Especialmente por su madre le había advertido de que las cosas no estaban precisamente perfectamente en casa.

—Tu padre y tu hermana parecen haber llegado al mutuo acuerdo de estar enfadados y no hablarse. Es raro que tu padre- quien adora a Sakuno- se comporte así. Creo que algo pasa entre ellos y no sé exactamente que es. Te lo suplico, Ryoma. Regresa a casa, porque esto sucede desde que te marchaste— le había dicho.

Eso significaba solo dos cosas: Su padre se había dado cuenta de la realidad todavía más. Y que su hermana… Oh, dios. No. No y no. Esa era la palabra que tenía que recordarse una y otra vez. Presionarse para olvidar que Sakuno hubiera deseado más besos porque era adolescente perdida y él tenía las hormonas revolucionadas.

Esperaba que ahora al tener diecisiete años hubiera comprendido las cosas y decidiera alejarse de él. Porque era peligroso y estaba prohibido.

Su padre lo esperaba en la salida, recibiéndolo con un movimiento de cabeza y totalmente serio. Metió las manos dentro de las mangas del kimono, caminando serio hasta el cuatro por cuatro y subiendo antes de hablar finalmente.

—No estoy de acuerdo con que regresaras. Porque se te nota en la cara que no has aclarado tus sentimientos en estos dos años.

Por supuesto que no: Había empeorado. Él tampoco estaba orgulloso de tener este problema encima. Porque problema, lo era. Y de los gordos. Esos que no puedes sacarte de encima por mucho que quieras.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué con tantas mujeres que hay has tenido que fijarte siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre en Sakuno. ¡Joder! — Maldijo— es tu hermana. Salió del mismo vientre que tú y yo la engendré. Era mi puto espermatozoide.

Y continuó relatando palabrotas entre frases idóneas para señalarle con el dedo y hacerle comer lo que le colgaba tras cortárselo. Probablemente, si fuera un chico de fuera estuviera perfectamente que dejara preñada a su niña, se la llevara a su casa y se encargara de complacerla todas las noches con una buena sesión de sexo.

Pero no pensaba pedir perdón por lo que sentía. Jamás. Porque no era tan al límite donde estaba, ¿Verdad? No había hecho nada. Por tal de no hacerlo se había marchado.

Cuando la casa se encontraba frente a ellos, Nanjiro continuaba con su repertorio de blasfemias y de la típica charla que un padre frustrado por descubrir que su hijo estaba enamorado de su propia hermana, daría. En fin, no podía culparlo.

—Tu madre no sabe nada. Le he mantenido esto en secreto durante todo este tiempo. Así que no vayas a delatarte a la primera de cambio y mantente lejos de tu hermana.

—Si lo hago, sospechara— se escuchó decir, sorprendiéndose hasta él mismo. Empujó la puerta para descender.

—Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Ryoma.

La puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que pudiera contestarle. Su madre apareció tras esta, frotándose las manos en un delantal antes de agitar una como saludo, esperando que llegaran a su altura.

Casi sonrió al percibir el aroma de su comida favorita y los indicadores de navidad. Porque el aire olía distinto en navidad. No es que le hiciera demasiada gracia la navidad ni porque estuviera su cumpleaños entre medias. Es que simplemente le gustaba haber vuelto, porque como en casa, no se estaba en ningún otro lugar.

—Ven aquí y entra— invitó su madre tirando de él— y ya veremos si dejo que te vuelvas a marchar.

Se encogió de hombros dejándose hacer. Era imposible negarse a su madre. En la cocina, escuchó el replicar de los platos al rozar contra el agua y el fregadero o unos contra otros. Lo cual indicaba dónde estaba ella. Estaba a punto de encaminarse hasta el lugar, cuando su padre carraspeó tras él, ofreciéndole la maleta.

—Creo que tienes que llevar esto a tu dormitorio— recalcó, alargando la palabra "tienes" con gran fundamento de orden.

Rinko protestó, pero él obedeció. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y se plantó ante la puerta de aquel dormitorio femenino. El agradable aroma de las velas de navidad que Sakuno solía colocar desde que su madre le dio permiso para encender fuego en la casa sin quemarla. La colcha de tela blanca que cubría la cama. EL pequeño diario rojo sobre la misma repisa en un intento de que pasara por desapercibido. El armario de madera de puertas cerradas. El mural de fotografías repletas de fotos de ellos dos y alguna que otra de un grupo de chicos y chicas peleándose por aparecer en la fotografía. La alfombra blanca bajo la mesita y el pulcro escritorio.

—Sakuno, te he dicho que no. ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! ¡Obedece!

La voz de su padre llegó ofuscada por unos pasos que saltaban los escalones. Dejó caer la maleta a un lado y se giró, extendiendo los brazos para sujetarla cuando se estrelló contra él. Su cuerpo convulsionándose por las lágrimas, los brazos rodeándole el cuello y las piernas rozándose contra las suyas. El estilizado cuerpo de una chica de diecisiete años.

No pudo apartarla y ser obediente. Lo ´`único que logró fue claramente apretarla contra sí mismo.

—No te lo perdono— susurró roncamente— te marchaste sin despedirte de mí. Fuiste cruel.

Chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, no queriendo darle importancia a eso. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no olía a ese dulce perfume. Alzó los ojos al sentir una sobra ante su rostro. Su padre, con el rostro turbado y enfado.

—Separaos— ordenó severamente— Sakuno, tu madre te necesita en la cocina. ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga todo ella sola?

Sakuno no contestó, descendió de sus brazos y giró en redondo para salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Nanjiro apretó los dientes mientras pasaba y se revolvió contra él.

—Coge tu maleta y vete a tu dormitorio. Solo tiene diecisiete años. No te la daré. Es tu hermana, joder.

Recogió la maleta y suspiró, caminando hasta su dormitorio. Su padre era un amasijo de nervios. Sakuno no le hablaba y las cosas estaban que ardían. Si. Esta iba a ser una navidad inolvidable.

Seguro.

--

Jamás se había sentido tan humillada y furiosa con su progenitor. Había intentado esquivar los deseos de verle pero había sido en vano y él quería retenerla. ¡Era su hermano! ¡Tenía derecho a verle cuando recién llegaba de América!

No había logrado evitar echarse a sus brazos y demonios, se había sentido tan protegida… estaba segura de que verdaderamente, Ryoma no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada.

Pero su padre parecía su perro guardián. No únicamente no la hablaba durante el resto del tiempo, sino que ahora la hacía verse como la mala delante de Ryoma. Y realmente tenía miedo de que Ryoma la despreciara por eso. Aunque le había parecido que las cosas no iban tampoco muy bien entre ellos.

—Es como un perro de presa— se dijo a sí misma. Su madre arqueó una ceja, ayudándola a hacer el pastel de navidad.

— ¿Quién es un perro de presa?

—Papá— respondió aturdida— un poco más y nos muerde a mi hermano y a mí cuando nos ha visto abrazarnos.

—Sí. Últimamente está muy raro. Se comporta realmente de forma incontrolable. Cuando le pedí a tu hermano que viniera por navidad estuvo todo el santo día intentando que convenciera a Ryoma para que no regresara a casa. Hasta compró billetes para nosotros tres para que no fuéramos a cualquier otro sitio. Pero esto sucede desde que os enfadasteis.

—Él dejó de hablarme repentinamente, mamá— suspiró, dolida— siempre me mira como si fuera a hacer algo malo. Es… es normal que yo quiera ver a mi hermano.

—Por supuesto que es normal— corroboró su madre con el ceño fruncido— pero bien parece que tu padre nos la va a dar estas navidades. No sé qué le ha entrado.

Ella sí lo sabía. Desde luego que sí. Pero tener a su madre de su lado la reconfortaba de cierta manera. Sospechaba que Rinko no sabía nada acerca de por qué su padre había manejado los hilos para que ella y Ryoma estuvieran separados. Pero ella no era tonta y como abogada, sabría ver las cosas donde no las hay y Nanjiro iba a terminar confesando o la antigua Takeuchi iba a hacer algo malo con su tesoros privados.

Esperaba que entonces, Rinko no la odiara, porque en ese momento, realmente todo podía irse al garete que ella no defraudaría a su madre y sus sentimientos por Ryoma, serían parte de la basura que desechar.

Porque amaba a su madre.

—Bueno, ahora, cenamos una sopa calentita que mañana es veinticuatro. Y es el cumpleaños de tu hermano y tenemos que celebrar la navidad y todo. Así que… dejaros de tonterías, por favor— rogó la mujer con un suspiro cansado— o vais a terminar con mis nervios. De verdad.

Sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad nuevamente encima, recordó el pequeño bulto que ocupaba en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio el regalo de Ryoma. Le había costado encontrarlo porque realmente era de gustos difíciles y bien lo sabía ella. Así que se había enamorado ella misma de un colgante en forma de pelota de tenis con la inicial de diferentes nombres. Cuando encontró la de Ryoma, casi tuvo que pelearse con otra chica para conseguirlo. Le había costado sus ahorros, pero había valido la pena por él.

Esperaba poder dárselo esta noche, a las doce. Pero creía que su padre iba a montar guardia regional frente a sus puertas. Ya lo había hecho una vez que los castigo a ambos en sus habitaciones sin salir. Colocó una silla en medio del pasillo y los custodió. Claro que entonces, se quedó dormido al instante.

Ayudando a su madre, terminaron de hacer la sopa y poner la mesa. Los cuatro ocuparon su lugar correspondiente en la mesa, en silencio y amortiguados por el sonido de los cubiertos y el fondo de la televisión que daba las noticias.

Nada de "y como te fue por América" "las clases don duras" "estas navidades hace un frio insoportable". Nada. Solo hasta que su padre decidió meter cizaña en el asunto.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal estamos de chicas? Porque en América las hay preciosas que yo recuerde.

Ryoma levantó la mirada del plato de sopa para posarla sobre su progenitor simplemente para encogerse de hombros. Rinko intervino.

—Nanjiro, las mujeres de ahora no son como las de antes.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Enseñan más y se dejan tocar más. Las mujeres de América están muy bien y ya que eres nacido allí, espero que decidas quedarte con una.

—Si a Ryoma le gustan las japonesas, no veo problema— continuó su madre, suspirando— además, ¿por qué estás buscándole pies de más al gato? Ryoma saldrá una chica cuando le de la gana o tenga necesidad. ¿Qué demonios te pasa con querer que tus hijos sean ya más adultos? Hace días estabas con que Sakuno tuviera citas durante tooodos estos días.

—Me pasa lo que me tiene que pasar— respondió Nanjiro mientras encendía un cigarro— que Sakuno pronto irá a la universidad. Este es su última curso y Ryoma está por terminar la universidad y no sé qué demonios voy a hacer con ellos…

_Para que no terminen liados._

No era necesario que su padre terminara la frase para saber lo que pensaba. Y por el movimiento ligero de esquivar su mirada por parte de Ryoma, comprendió también que él estaba al tanto de todo. Que sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía y… lo que él mismo sentía.

Enrojeció. Tanto, que su madre le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre mientras su padre maldecía por lo bajo y se centraba en encender el maldito nuevo cigarro, maldiciendo al mechero que parecía haber terminado con su piedra jubilada.

Cuando consiguió aclarar que estaba bien y se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia su hermano, se encontró con que se estaba levantando y excusándose.

_Oh, genial. Has metido la pata hasta el fondo, Sakuno_, se dijo a sí misma.

Rinko movió ligeramente la cabeza para que se fuera y miró a su marido de reojo. La_ discusión marital_ comenzaba. Y ella subió las escaleras completamente encantada. No tenía ganas de ver cómo su padre le lanzaba miradas acusadoras como siempre ni tener que avergonzarse por algo que no había llegado a cometer.

Se detuvo justo ante la puerta del baño, encontrándose con Ryoma dentro de su habitación, curioseando las fotografías que tenía con tanto amor colgadas del corcho. Había fruncido el ceño ante una en grupo que se hizo el año pasado, cuando Tomoka y Horio se atrevieron a hacerle un sándwich en toda regla.

Horio había sido el único chico que se había mostrado lo suficientemente interesado en ella… aunque desgraciadamente, no al contrario.

—Horio repitió y tuvo que quedarse un año más. Justamente, los tres cursos hicimos una excursión. Se coló en la fotografía.

Pasó un dedo por encima de la fotografía. La cama crujió ligeramente cuando se subió de rodillas. Ryoma cabeceó a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros después y desviando la mirada hacia la mesita donde tantas veces le había dado clases de inglés. Ella sonrió, agradada porque estuviera recordando viejos tiempos.

—Mejoré el inglés únicamente para poder ir a verte tarde o temprano. Esperaba que mamá tuviera algún caso que hacer allí y me dejara ir con ella— dijo mientras jugaba con la cinta del pequeño peluche en forma de oso de color caramelo—. Pero papá jamás le dejó hacerlo. Así que empecé a ahorrar dinero para ir. Sin embargo, me he gastado la mitad… en tú regalo de cumpleaños.

Sabía perfectamente que al decirle eso, Ryoma se humedecería los labios y revisaría su dormitorio en busca del regalo. Cosa que siempre solía hacer. Y cuando lo hizo, estalló en carcajadas.

Las rápidas pisadas de su padre subiendo por la escalera llegaron como una fuente de agua fría.

—¡Ryoma! ¿Qué demonios haces en el dormitorio de tu hermana? ¡Fuera de aquí! — chilló rudamente.

Ryoma siseó ligeramente, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo del dormitorio. Tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

--

Caminó en silencio hasta su dormitorio, sintiendo los pasos de su padre tras él y cómo la puerta se cerraba tras su espalda. El aroma a tabaco indicaba que su padre no se había ido. Sacó una muda y un chándal viejo que utilizaba como pijama últimamente.

—A ver, ¿exactamente, qué parte de "es tu hermana" no comprendes?

Suspiró nuevamente. Estaba siendo regañado por algo que no había hecho y que su padre sospechaba que sí. Se encogió de hombros, comenzando a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama. Nanjiro continuó relatando.

—Acabo de contarle la verdad a tu madre. Mierda… se ha echado a llorar como una maldita magdalena. ¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer yo ahora? — escuchó el sonido del encendedor y luego, el remellón encenderse— Estoy arto de esto. Sakuno todavía es menor, no puedo echarla de casa. A ti te queda un año, pero eres mayor de edad fuera. Así que… ¿comprendes por donde voy?

Ni se lo pensó.

—Sí— respondió.

Su padre asintió.

—Cuando termine la navidad. Lárgate.

Y salió de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado y dejando el aroma al tabaco mientras él se quedó como un pasmarote, mirando la puerta atentamente. Sabía de hijos que recibían la patada de sus padres para que se buscaran la vida cuanto antes. Sin embargo, tenían otra clase de razones menos delirantes. Porque su padre realmente estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas donde no las había. Claro que tampoco podía culparle. Él no tenía la culpa de que muchos de sus delirios fueran verdad.

Justo cuando terminaba de colocarse el pijama, los pasos de su madre retumbaron en el pasillo. Era tan sencillo reconocer los gestos de tu madre por la casa… cualquier hijo siempre relacionaba lo que su madre hacía porque la reconocía rápidamente. Él comprendió que Rinko quería hablar con él y cuando vio su rostro colorado, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el labio enrojecido, comprendió que quería y necesitaba la verdad.

Se maldijo.

—Tenemos…— interrumpió la frase para hipar, controlándose— que hablar. Ryoma, esto es terriblemente serio… ¿lo que ha dicho tu padre… es verdad? Bueno… él dice que… que ustedes dos… vamos, tu hermana y tú…

Rinko tropezó al intentar sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, temblorosamente, llevó una mano hasta su rostro, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Por Dios, dime que no es verdad.

_Ah, ¿por Dios? Entonces es fácil jurar por ese tío._

—No— mintió en su juramente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién demonios era Dios para él?

Rinko suspiró.

—Tu hermana acaba de decirme lo mismo— y esa frase le dolió más que si acabaran de meterle un puñetazo en la nariz—. Dice que tu padre se imagina demasiadas cosas solo porque os lleváis de maravilla. Realmente… realmente creo que voy a tener que llevarlo a un psicólogo.

En eso, desde luego, no le quitaba razón. Pero él iría detrás porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un buen psicólogo que aclarara qué demonios pasaba con él.

—Gracias a Dios— susurró en un suspiro su madre, levantándose— Siento haber creído estas cosas… Sois hermanos y como hermanos os atesoráis. Siempre has cuidado de Sakuno porque eres su hermano mayor y… ahora, hace tanto que no os veis que es normal que queráis estar juntos… Voy a hablar con tu padre…

Asintió, colocando los brazos en jarras y girándose hacia su cama. Nada más abrirla, se tiró sobre ella y cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos.

Todo esto era tan malditamente agotador…

El silencio se cernió sobre la casa, roto a lo lejos por los gritos de su madre al pelear con su padre. Después, un portazo y algunas palabras más y de nuevo, silencio. El reloj dando las doce de la noche y el picaporte de su puerta. No hizo falta ni moverse para saber quién era. Incluso cuando levantó las ropas y se metió dentro de su cama, convirtiéndose él en un muro puro de nervios. Recto como un maldito palo.

—Ryoma…— susurró, estremeciéndolo de los pies a la cabeza. Mierda…— te he traído tu regalo de cumpleaños. Omedetto.

Acercó el pequeño paquetito hasta sus manos y él tanteo sobre el papel para poder abrirlo. Cuando tocó el metal y vio a trasluz lo que era, gruñó como agradecimiento. Porque su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que temía no poder articular un simple sinónimo.

No era nada sencillo tenerla dentro de su cama. Sus hombros se rozaban. Sus caderas se aplastaban una a la otra en un gentil roce y su respiración… mierda. Eso iba de mal en peor.

Gruñó, estirándose para dejar el regalo sobre la cabecera y se colocó más cerca de la pared, dándose cuenta que estaba ya sobre ella, congelándose por el contacto frio del yeso y la pintura. Sakuno se removió más contra él.

—Tú… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No— negó rápidamente.

Ella rió por lo bajo. Se giró contra él y pasó una mano por su vientre, tanteándole. La tensión se acumuló.

—Ah, siguen aquí— continuó riendo, pasando la mano con firmeza sobre su abdomen— has entrenado mucho, ¿verdad?

Apretó la mano dentro de la suya, alejándola ligeramente y girándose para darle la espalda. Sakuno suspiró.

—Vale. Esto es… de locos. Me iré a mi dormitorio… no quería…

Se revolvió, aferrándola entre sus brazos repentinamente. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y presionó sus labios sobre su piel. Sakuno tembló contra él, alargando los brazos para rodearle los hombros, clavándole las uñas. Un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando subió de su garganta a sus labios.

—Bé…sa… me— rogó.

Y él obedeció.

Unió estrechamente sus labios, buscó su respuesta y cuando la encontró, tembló por completo. Hundió su lengua en la boca contraria, correspondió a las tímidas caricias y tuvo que apartarse bruscamente cuando la erección apuntó contra sus pantalones. Saltó de la cama, saliendo de su dormitorio y encerrarse en el baño.

--

Sakuno tembló. Tirada sobre la cama y confusa. Dioses… ¿eso que era? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso significaba algo? ¿Estaba mal?

Demasiadas preguntas… pero la más importante era: ¿Por qué se había ido?

Empezó a pensar que era porque se habría retractado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Había huido para no herirla y había terminado sintiéndose rechazada en completa actitud. Salió de la cama, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró en su dormitorio para meterse bajo las sábanas para no dormir.

Escuchó la puerta del baño un rato después y finalmente, la del dormitorio de Ryoma al cerrarse. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en salir su padre para ver qué había pasado, pero Nanjiro no se levantó en ningún momento. Seguramente, la discusión con su madre habría terminado aclarándole las cosas… por mentiras.

Había llegado con tanto terror en su rostro que temió defraudarla si le contaba la verdad de sus sentimientos. Que realmente amaba a su hermano y…. ah, cielos. Se había besado con él. ¡Besado! Y un tremendo beso… porque esos labios habían presionado, acariciado y encendido sus propios labios… e instintos. Estaba segura.

Tenía diecisiete años y no era una inculta. Sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba a su cuerpo. Pero no qué pasaba con Ryoma. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso ella le había provocado alguna clase de terror?

No logró sacar nada en claro, tan solo tener ojeras y levantarse la primera para preparar el desayuno y estar lista para acompañar a Tomoka en busca de un regalo adecuado para Kaidoh. Cuando Osakada se enteró que Ryoma estaba de regreso sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Supongo que debes de estar bien nerviosa y ocupada. Tus ojos demuestran que algo sucedió y solo existen dos cosas capaces de quitarle el sueño a una mujer con derechos— dijo, portándose adultamente— un hombre que te llena por completo el corazón y la mente. O un embarazo inesperado. Suponiendo que es tu hermano, no comprendo cuál de ellos será.

Se mordió la lengua para no señalar que precisamente, era la primera.

—Solo que mi hermano… es imprevisible para mí. Durante estos tres años y ahora no sé cómo debo de tratarle. Si hago cierta cosa, ¿le molestará?

—Como si fuera un desconocido.

—Exactamente— respondió. Se encogió de hombros, terminando así la conversación. No quería ni era necesario dar más detalles.

Compraron un pañuelo nuevo y unas deportivas, además, miraron unos anuncios sobre viviendas antes de separarse. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de su casa, el mensaje de Tomoka anunciándole que Kaidoh había aceptado su oferta de empezar a vivir juntos llegó.

Sonrió y la felicitó.

Antes de poder entrar, escuchó las voces de sus padres: Discutiendo.

—Hace años dijiste lo mismo. Sueles imaginar algo que no es.

—Te digo que anoche Sakuno entró en el dormitorio de tu hijo. Y créeme hicieron algo más que hablar— espetó su padre. El sonido del mechero interrumpió un momento la conversación— Ambos son ya maduros y pueden perfectamente… Follar.

Su madre soltó un grito y ella misma comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía. Empuñó el picaporte, pero jamás llegaría a entrar.

Giró los ojos hacia la persona, encontrándose con Ryoma. Miraba la puerta completamente serio. Tiró de ella hacia atrás, apoyándose con la espalda y la pared y se llevó el índice a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Ella asintió y la mano en su boca se liberó.

—No digas esa palabra. Es demasiado escandalosa y poco racional hacia tus hijos. Son hermanos, Nanjiro. Hermanos.

—Hermanos que se desean mutuamente. Hermanos que nunca deberían de haberlo sido. ¡Joder! Deberías de abortado a esa cría. Las cosas no serían tan complicadas ahora.

—¿¡Abortar de Sakuno!? ¡No! Mira, te lo comenté. Te pregunte si deberíamos de retener el embarazo y me contestaste que querías seguir adelante. Que no estaba mal y teníamos dinero suficiente. No somos creyentes y tampoco lo hicimos por la maldita religión. Ahora que tienes imaginación de problemas absurdos… ¡No te atrevas a decir que debería de haber abortado como si todo esto fuera solo cosa mía!

—No sabía que mi hijo mayor se iba a enamorar de esa cría. Ni que mi hija le correspondería. ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Son hermanos!

—No sé porqué, pero únicamente estás culpando a Sakuno— refunfuñó Rinko— si realmente sucediera lo que dices, si ambos se aman… ¿no es culpa también de Ryoma?

—Claro que también lo tiene, mujer— protestó Nanjiro— precisamente por eso le he echado de casa. Cuando terminen las fiestas, no regresará aquí. Mira, si realmente es cosa mía, eso hará que Ryoma se convierta en un hombre y si es verdad… que Sakuno esté a salvo. ¿Sabes lo que esto repercutirá en sus vidas?

—Tú y tu imaginación, querrás decir— puntuó Rinko gruñendo— Deberías de pensar un poco más antes de imaginar. Es cierto que Ryoma tiene que ser un adulto libre, pero por dios…

Ryoma no dejó que continuara escuchando la conversación. Tiró de ella hacia el exterior de la casa. La llevó sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvieron en las plazas repletas de personas que marchaban de un lado a otro en busca de regalos y compras de última hora.

Ellos no iban a comprar nada.

Solo estaban ahí. De pie, sentados, uno junto al otro. No necesitan palabras y ella tampoco tenía el corazón como para hablar de algo. Las noticias, las acusaciones y… la correspondencia por parte de Ryoma era una bomba de explosión recién estallada que había dejado completamente a su corazón tembloroso y dudoso.

¿Eran ciertas las imaginaciones de su padre? ¿Tenía que ver algo ese beso?

—Oí.

Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose una hamburguesa ante su rostro y un bote de refresco con el logotipo del Macdonals. Su estómago gruñó por ella. Alargó las manos y la recogió, preguntándose en qué momento exacto se habían separado.

Abrió la comida y la miró, sonriendo divertida.

—Estamos comiendo hamburguesa el mismo día veinticuatro.

Ryoma la miró, levantó el bote de refresco y se lo ofreció para brindar. Justo cuando los gritos que salían como anuncio de la navidad, los botes se encontraron. Se quedó quieta, completamente y aceptó el dulce roce de labios. Los entreabrió, entregándose a él.

Un beso con sabor a hamburguesa.

Eso descartaba claramente que ni el primero ni el segundo beso sabían a limón.

—Feliz navidad— susurró cuando consiguió recuperarse— y… feliz cumpleaños…

Ryoma asintió y casi pudo ver sus comisuras elevarse en una sonrisa, pero mordió tan rápidamente la hamburguesa que no podía estar segura de que aquello hubiera sucedido. Lo imitó, comiendo con gusto su propia hamburguesa

Horas más tarde, se encontraba con una de sus manos dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Ryoma, compartiendo caricias en el secreto bolsillo. Pero esa unión se rompió cuando comenzaron a entrar en la zona que los llevaría de regreso a su casa. Las luces de la casa estaba encendidas, anunciando que la bronca que iba a caerles iba a ser totalmente terrible. Pero Ryoma se detuvo antes de entrar, inclinándose contra su boca para besarla.

Se desvió hasta su oído, acariciándolo con sus labios.

—Solo un año— Le dijo— Espera eso.

Palabras secas y cortas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, tirando de su ropa en busca de una afirmación.

—Eso… es…

—Lo es— interrumpió, apartándose de ella para entrar en la casa.

Un estallido de júbilo delineo las fibras de su pecho. Su corazón latió frenéticamente y casi rio de felicidad.

Entró, subiendo las escaleras tras él y se encerró en su dormitorio para atesorar cada momento. Recordarlo frenéticamente en su mente y añorar que fuera un deseo cumplido en la realidad.

Aceptó el trozo de tarta que su madre subió. Hablaron de cualquier cosa pero no se tocó el tema que las incomodó a ambas. Y así, se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma había abandonado la casa.

--

**Bien, aquí termina el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Recordad que las preguntas van el lj.  
**


	6. Dieciocho años

El sonido de la lluvia irrumpía a través de las ventanas, anunciado que el ansiado día llegaba y la lluvia con él. Cumplía dieciocho años. Después de un largo año de esperanzas llenadas por mensajes de texto y emails. De suspiros e ideas locas. Sueños y anhelos. Finalmente había llegado a la mayoría de edad que podía tener para escapar de su padre.

Y ese día había tomado la idea más importante. Compró a escondidas de su padre un billete de avión y había preparado la maleta con el apoyo de su madre. Esa misma mañana su madre sería la cómplice en llevarla al aeropuerto para que pudiera ir hasta América y encontrarse con Ryoma.

—Sakuno, date prisa— apresuró su madre a través de la puerta— o perderás el avión.

—Ah, ¿dónde está papá? — Preguntó al escucharle el tono de voz tan alto. Rinko pareció sonreír.

—Lo he mandado a comprar para entretenerlo. Cuando regresemos verá la nota sobre la mesa y el desayuno, así que hasta más tarde no se dará cuenta.

Quizás debería de reírse de felicidad por no tener a su padre como estorbo o muro que le impidiera marcharse. Sin embargo, era triste. Tener que hacer todo a escondidas y el saber de que cuando su madre regresara y su padre preguntara por ella, al recibir respuesta se armaría la mayor bronca del siglo. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y por muchas razones no podía echarse atrás.

El viaje seria largo y aunque le hubiera gustado darle una sorpresa, su madre se aventajó y le anunció la llegada. Ryoma no tardó demasiado en enviarle un mensaje, preguntándole: cuándo, dónde y a qué hora. Tuvo que darle todos los datos y esperar a que el simple mensaje de "ok" llegara a su buzón de mensajes.

En la terminal de despedida, su madre se mostró inquieta.

—Me preocupa si Ryoma te cuidará bien. Al fin y al cabo, no encargué el hotel. Quizás…

—Estaré bien, Mamá— interrumpió con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

Confiaba en su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que cuidaría de ella aunque le costara su propia vida, sin embargo, su madre lo veía demasiado despreocupado por no haberle pedido perdón a su padre antes de irse cuando el chico no había hecho nada. Lo tachaba de rebelde y aún así, continuaba teniendo contacto con él, porque era su hijo. Nanjiro, sin embargo, no había querido saber nada de Ryoma.

El avión aterrizó sin retraso alguno gracias al buen tiempo. No fue sencillo guiarse, pero cuando finalmente logró tener la maleta entre sus manos, suspiró aliviada. Llevaba dinero preparado para una urgencia, sus ropas y utensilios femeninos necesarios. Si la hubiera perdido, estaría ella perdida.

Salir al exterior fue una aventura luchando contra codazos, carros utilizados para poder salir en cualquier hueco, niños perdidos que bramaban y algún que otro perro que desorientado, mordía sin querer. Después, una avalancha de gente que cubrían a otras. La ansiedad de no conocer a nadie comenzaba a inquietarla. Siempre había la posibilidad de que su hubiera perdido. Si le sucedía en lugares que conocía, ¿cómo no le iba a suceder en un aeropuerto?

Hasta que finalmente logró descubrirlo. Encorvado ligeramente, bostezando mientras sostenía una lata de Fanta de naranja en su mano izquierda y miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, parpadeó, irguiéndose para acercarse a ella y tirar de la maleta. Enrojeció sin remedio pero no habló.

No era tan necesario, además, la ciudad no tardó en convertirse en algo más interesante y una jungla capaz de perderse. El coche lograba abrirse paso dócilmente a través de los demás. Se había sorprendido al verlo porque no esperaba que Ryoma tuviera un coche, es más, no lo sabía. Y empezaba a descubrir que pese a ser hermanos, pese a aquellos cortos mensajes de móvil e internet, Ryoma era un hombre muy distinto y con muchas cosas ocultas. Demasiadas. Pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlas.

No por nada estaba luchando contra otro hombre al que también amaba.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, fue en una especie de mansión, con parquin y canchas de tenis. El letrero principal aseguraba que era una residencia libre y pagada, aunque sospechaba que Ryoma la había ganado gracias a becas de deportistas.

La habitación era simple. Una gran cama, un escritorio con libros escolares esparcidos, un armario descolocado, algunos calzoncillos por el suelo, zapatos descolocados en la entrada, la raqueta y algunas pelotas de tenis. Dejó la maleta a un lado de la entrada y suspiró al ver el correo tirado en un pequeño hueco de la puerta que parecía ser un buzón.

Aunque lo que más se podría decir que le sorprendió, fue ver un sobre con dinero escondido bajo las almohadas, sobresaliendo un poco y mostrando lo que pareció un cheque.

—Estás…

—Trabajando— terminó él por ella, acercándose para coger el sobre y doblarlo antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo—. Es lógico.

Tragó, compungida.

—Papá… dejó de enviarte dinero, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama. Él asintió e hizo un ademan de encogerse de hombros—. Yo… también tuve que trabajar para poder pagarme el viaje y venir… mamá me ayudó. Pero papá no quería que trabajara porque sospechaba de mí.

Ryoma giró los ojos hacia ella. La preguntaba estaba dibujo en ellos. Asintió.

—Papá no sabe que he venido aquí. Seguramente me habría encerrado con tabiques dobles y puertas irrompibles junto a rejas en la ventana.

Era una broma, pero parecía tan real que ambos terminaron abatidos. Cuando el peso del cuerpo de Ryoma hizo crujir la cama, suspiró.

—Lo que dijo aquella noche… realmente dolió. Pero… comprendo sus sentimientos tanto como… los míos. Soy tan egoísta…

—No…— interrumpió rudamente él, sosteniéndole el brazo con firmeza. Ella enrojeció.

—Entonces, lo que dijiste… ¿Es cierto? Este año ya es…

Ryoma bufó por la nariz, soltándola y frotándose el rostro con fuerza.

—Ya veremos— dijo suavemente.

La misma alegría que había sido capaz de anidarse en su pecho voló para quedar apresada por el diablo en un maltrato que no sabría cuando salir. Desde luego, no podía ser de otra manera. Su imaginación había navegado por los mares de la pasión que no encontró. No tuvo el añorado beso pasional nada más verse. Tampoco Ryoma había preparado el dormitorio para compartirlo con ella. Ni siquiera le había sentado bien que fuera una hija fugada de su casa a escondidas de su padre.

Ryoma continuaba siendo su hermano mayor. El mismo que la había protegido y el mismo que parecía haber sentido algo. Parecía que la fuerza del año pasado se hubiera bajado hasta el nivel inferior. Pero quizás, era lógico teniendo en cuenta que era una cría que había huido de casa a escondidas de su padre.

Se palmeó las piernas y levantó, buscando con la mirada. Ryoma carraspeó y señaló una puerta la cual abrió. El baño estaba limpio, esplendido podría decir. Algo que era utilizado todos los días debía de ser limpio. Sonrió. Si al menos pudiera ejercer un rato de ama casa y encargarse de los problemas de Ryoma con la limpieza de su dormitorio… pero temía que tuvieran una bronca por eso.

Y no era el único momento que lo atormentaba el tener una pelea. Incluso por los mensajes no podía evitar disculparse por todo y él tenía que terminar diciéndole que lo dejara estar. Ahora que iban a estar cara a cara, las cosas estaban más cercas de peleas. Pero, ¿acaso no peleaban todas las parejas en el mundo?

Cuando salió, Ryoma le extendió el teléfono móvil, mirándola con severidad.

—Llámales— ordenó. Asintió aturdida, recogiendo el aparato y marcando. La voz de su madre llegó pesadamente— ¿Mamá? Eh… sí, todo bien. Papá… ¿Ya lo sabe?... Ah, comprendo. Sí, ahora mismo. Ryoma-kun.

Le entregó el móvil para que hablar con Rinko. Mientras el chico se distraía en una conversación de monosílabos, intentó comprender las palabras de su madre. Según había dicho, su padre no quería hablar del asunto de donde se encontraba ella, es más, creía que estaba en alguna parte de Japón. Cuando viera que no regresaba, ¿qué sucedería?

Se entretuvo en buscar ropa limpia entre la mochila, sacando una muda limpia y un vestido de manga corta. Cuando Ryoma cerraba el celular entre sus dedos, arqueó una ceja, se encogió de hombros y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—Mamá, ¿te ha dicho algo malo?

—Solo "cuídala" — repitió.

Se detuvo, la ropa cayéndole a los pies y con la mirada sorprendida clavada en él. Tembló.

—Por… ¿por qué te ha dicho eso?

Ryoma se cruzó brazos, mirándola con atención. Un suspiro y tres pasos antes de encontrarse ante ella. Altivo y con aquel deje orgulloso del que solo él era capaz de crear. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calor. Un escalofrió la recorrió al completo.

—Porque no vas a regresar.

--

Sakuno continuaba siendo un pequeño cuerpo capaz de romperse en cualquier momento. En solo un año sus formas habían crecido lo suficiente como para hacerle querer saltar sobre ella, con todo el peso de su masculinidad animal. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Aunque hubiera tomado una decisión capaz de revocar sus vidas. Aunque le hubiera llevado a desaparecer de la vida de su padre y ocultarle a su madre la realidad.

Para Rinko, Sakuno había ido simplemente a estudiar como él había hecho. Desconocía cuales eran las razones reales. Así como la razón de haber estado trabajando durante todo ese año y haberlo puesto todo en un cheque que entregaría para la entrada de un piso. Y por encima de todo, esperando que el nuevo partido le diera la entrada al pro que esperaba. Sabía que iba a ganar y por eso, la quería tener ahí.

Además, aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie: La echaba de menos.

Todas las malditas noches y mañanas maldecía el móvil como si le fuera la vida en ello. Porque los mensajes no bastaban. Además, nunca mostraba emociones con palabras y ella lo sabía. Especialmente, ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

Se había estado conteniendo desde que la había visto en el aeropuerto y ahora, teniéndola tan cerca de él, a solo una brazada. Un simple gesto para acercarla a él con fuerza, apresarla entre sus brazos y pensar claramente "mía".

Sin embargo, no fue necesario. Con total sorpresa sintió los delgados brazos rodearle la cintura y la mejilla posarse sobre su pecho. El calor del cuerpo contrario comenzó a traspasarse al suyo. Algo totalmente encantador y excitante. Tiró de ella un poco más, contra sí, retrocediendo hasta que tropezaron con la silla y se sentó. La parte superior del cuerpo femenino quedó contra su cuello. Empujándola desde la nuca, acercó su rostro contra él, besándola. No podía reprimirse más. Clavando las uñas en la espalda femenina, la atesoró contra él.

—Ryo… ma-kun, duele— protestó aturdida y jadeante.

Maldijo, liberándola. Con las mejillas enrojecidas, el aliento agitado, el cabello cayéndole lacio sobre el hombro derecho, las manos apretadas sobre sus hombros y entre sus piernas. Incluso cuando tragó, sintió que se estremecía.

—Dúchate— ordenó sabiéndose ronco y con las emociones a flor de piel.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y acariciándole por última vez los brazos, la dejó ir.

La maleta abierta mostraba una nueva esencia al dormitorio que con tan poco gusto ocupaba. El aroma de la muchacha había quedado desperdigado en el aire. Se llevó una mano al rostro, frotándoselo furioso. Se odiaba porque era consciente del grave asunto que continuaba uniéndoles. Por más vueltas que le diera; eran hermanos. De sangre.

Si tan solo no hubieran nacido del mismo vientre… pero rogar era estúpido. Lo pasado, pasado es. No existe ninguna oportunidad. Es más, si sus padres no la hubieran creado, jamás la hubiera conocido y tenido a su lado. Sakuno existía gracias a sus padres, le gustara o no.

El ruido de la ducha lo inquieto. Era el sonido que muchas veces había escuchado en su casa, cuando convivían con sus padres, sin embargo, en ese momento, el sonido le llegó caprichosamente irritante. Precisamente, porque ahora no tenía que detenerse por un perro guardián llamado Nanjiro, ni por un pestillo, porque sabía perfectamente que la puerta no tenía. Entrar en esa pequeña habitación y admirar lo que la ropa escondía era terriblemente atrayente. Excitante.

Dio un cabezazo contra la pared. Era realmente terrible tener que abstenerse.

El teléfono le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y casi con un gruñido descolgó. La voz de su padre fue totalmente estridente y acusadora.

—Maldito hijo, ¡hasta que no lo has conseguido no has parado! ¡Desgraciado! ¡No te crie para esto! — se lo imaginó dando un puñetazo contra la pared, colorado como tomate y con los labios tensados—. Ahora, ¡Jódele la vida! Ninguno de los dos, y escúchame bien, regreséis a casa. No sois más mis hijos.

Y colgó. Se quedó perplejo, con el teléfono alejado de su oreja porque era imposible tenerlo, mirando hacia la puerta del baño con perplejidad. Sakuno se encontraba a medio vestir, con los ojos abiertos como platos, enrojeciéndose a medida que se llenaron de lágrimas. Se humedeció los labios, cerrando la pantalla del teléfono y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

—Esto iba a pasar— Le dijo en un aman de tranquilizarla. Sakuno hipo, pero no logró contener las lágrimas. Chasqueó la lengua y extendió los brazos—.Ven— ordenó.

Sakuno asintió, caminando descalza hasta llegar a su altura, trepando por la cama hasta llegar a su altura. La humedad de su cuerpo se acopló a él cuando se tendió sobre él, arrugando las piernas para poder estar entre las suyas, aferrándose a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en sus ropas y dando libertad finalmente a sus lágrimas. Controlándose, la asió de las caderas y acaricio la desnuda espalda, cubierta por la pequeña toalla. El perfume del jabón anclado en su piel y cabellos húmedos. Tiró de la toalla enrollada sobre los largos cabellos.

Las húmedas hebras resbalaron por la cabeza, cayendo en la espalda y hombros, tropezando con su mismo hombro, cubriendo los más rebeldes y cortos el rostro perplejo de la joven. Las lágrimas habían bañado por completo el rostro y los rojizos labios eran humedecidos sin cesar, abriéndose para coger aire.

—No llores—demandó algo gruñón. La chica hipó, hinchando los mofletes.

Divertido, apretó los mofletes. El aire escapó al control de la dueña antes de que la muchacha rompiera a reír. Sin embargo, las risas se detuvieron cuando su mirada descendió. La toalla había caído sobre sus piernas y la visión de los redondos senos, cayendo sobre su estomago ligeramente, mostrando los rosados pezones hinchados. Tuvo que tragar y casi gimió cuando el aire se le cortó.

Sakuno tembló completamente, tanteó la toalla y se cubrió con ella, mirando fijamente hacia abajo. Cosa que no ayudó demasiado. La erección sobresalía lo suficiente como para verla. Cuando ocurrió tal cosa, la rojez aumentó en el rostro de la castaña. Tartamudeó algo y se levantó, arrastrándose por la cama para saltar al suelo y encerrarse en el baño. Con una maldición, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarla ir, aunque deseara saltar sobre ella y mandar a la mierda a esa pequeña toalla.

--

Jadeando, se miró en el espejo. El rostro ardiendo, la boca enrojecida tanto como las mejillas. Su pecho se alzaba y descendía en cada respiración. Bocanadas de aire que no parecían dar descanso a sus pulmones. La sangre corriéndole como si un grifo se hubiera abierto en su interior. Y alguna que otra contracción donde no quería pensar.

Ya era suficiente grandecita como para saber qué sucedía y el porqué de aquel abultamiento dentro del pantalón de su hermano. Pero no estaba demasiado preparada como para quedarse completamente desnuda delante de él.

Se vistió a tras pies, tropezando y gimiendo cuando algo no le salía bien, hasta que salió. Cepillándose el cabello y buscándolo con la mirada. Ryoma se encontraba en el balcón, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla, encorvado. La amplia espalda quedaba completamente tendida contra la camiseta. Ryoma había adelgazado. Había crecido y adelgazado.

Viéndolo bien, había demasiadas cosas que todavía desconocía de él. Muchos pensamientos ocultos que descubrir. Formas de ver las cosas. Especialmente ahora. Porque, ¿qué eran exactamente?

Empujó los cristales para poder salir. Ryoma la observó con el rabillo del ojo antes de hacerle un hueco. Acomodándose a su lado, observó los altivos edificios ante ellos, las hormigas que eran personas y las luces que comenzaban a encenderse.

—Mañana nos iremos— anunció él. Ella asintió.

—Ryoma… nosotros… somos… hermanos. La gente nos señalara con el dedo.

—No importa— interrumpió roncamente, tirando de ella hasta cobijarla bajo su brazo.

Rio, escondiéndose. Ryoma siempre era cálido y olía bien. No podía tener frio cuando estaba a su lado. Regresaron a los cinco minutos, pidiendo algo de comida para llevar y degustándola en completo silencio mientras la noche terminaba de caer en su nueva ciudad.

Todavía la angustiaba la llamada de su padre. La acusación hacia Ryoma y ella. La expulsión de ambos de su casa. Y por supuesto, el futuro. Iba a continuar viviendo en América, desde luego, pero iba a tener que hacer muchas cosas. Encontrar un trabajo que se adecuara a sus estudios, convivir con su hermano de la forma en que los hermanos no lo hacían. Tener que conocer gente nueva. Luchar contra un idioma que todavía no controlaba del todo. Y por supuesto, llamar a escondidas de su padre a su madre.

La televisión comenzaba a dar las noticias cuando cerró el cartón que había llevado dentro su burrito. Tirándolo meticulosamente dentro de la bolsa, extendió la mano para demandar el de él. Ryoma la miró atentamente, antes de tomar su mano entre las suyas y mostrando la palma, besársela. Con total sorpresa para ambos. Mientras ella se quedó mirándose estúpidamente la mano, él carraspeó y se levantó para ir al baño. Ocultando una sonrisa feliz, terminó de recoger las cosas.

Esa, era una buena idea. Aunque no encontrara un trabaja por ahora, bien podía ayudar en las tareas de la casa y desde luego, Ryoma siempre había sido un experto en dejar todo por medio. No era ni ordenado con sus trofeos. Ya se había dado cuenta que al menos, en uno de los defectos de su hermano, podría servirle.

Descubrió un periódico sobre la mesa de escritorio. Era de hacía tres días y no tenía la parte deportiva. Seguramente, Ryoma la habría quitado. Rebuscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar la sección de "se busca u ofrece trabajador". No logró terminar ni siquiera el primer párrafo en el que parecían necesitar a una mujer para cuidar a un anciano.

—Ni se te ocurra.

La voz de Ryoma llegó ásperamente. Lo vio arrugar el periódico y tirarlo a la papelera a la vez que se sentaba en la cama, doblando la pierna izquierda y usándola como cojín en su trasero.

—Solo quería buscar un trabajo mientras esté aquí. No dejaré los estudios— prometió. Su hermano negó con la cabeza. Cabezón—. No es justo.

—Abogacía es duro— articuló en un bostezó, apagando la televisión—. A dormir.

Reptó nuevamente por la cama, tirando de las ropas hasta poder colarse bajo estas, junto a él. Su costado no tardó en obtener el calor del cuerpo contrario y tiró de la camiseta para alzarse y usar el brazo del peli verde como almohada.

—Tú también sigues estudiando y trabajas.

—Cobro los partidos— corrigió, subiendo la ropa hasta que le llegó al cuello— punto.

No dijo nada porque no quería discutir, pero si algo tenían en común especialmente, era la cabezonería aunque a ella le costara más que a él. Pensaba encontrar un trabajo. Su madre lo había hecho antes que ella y era una de las mejores abogadas: ¿Qué problema había?

Repentinamente, recordó. El orgullo de Ryoma era tan grande como el de su progenitor. Seguramente creería tener el deber de alimentarla, darle un techo y verla en casa a horas correcta por su bien. Tener la nariz entre los libros para que no se distrajera con otras cosas, como por ejemplo: Un engaño.

—Tú quieres ponerme los cuernos— Soltó repentinamente.

Ryoma no había llegado a apagar la luz y pudo ver perfectamente como sus orbes se empequeñecían. Completamente asombrado y con cara de "¿Qué coño estás diciendo?". Asintió y continuó.

—Claro. Si solo me centro en estudiar, todo irá genial para ti. Libertad de poder salir donde quieras, etc.

—Che, que estupidez—Soltó, apagando finalmente la luz.

Ella pasó por encima de él el brazo y volvió a encender la luz. Ryoma maldijo, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Hablo en serio. Al fin y al cabo, solo somos hermanos. Es normal que sientas la necesidad de tener a una mujer que no comparta tu sangre. Estoy segura de que te recordaré lo suficiente a mamá con el tiempo como para que te eches atrás— espetó sin siquiera detenerse apenas a coger aliento, jadeando cuando terminó.

Como castigo, Ryoma le tiró de los mofletes.

—Estás loca— bramó— Duerme y calla.

Siempre tan conciso y directo. Negó con la cabeza en etapa de rebeldía. Ryoma suspiró, soltándola. Desvió su mano izquierda hasta la nuca, tirando de ella contra su rostro. Cuando la boca contraria se apoderó de la suya, la suavidad y el sabor a pasta de dientes de menta inundó el besó. Gimió, sorprendida y le clavó las uñas en el pecho. Esta vez, fue el turno de Ryoma de gemir. La apartó, tirándole ligeramente de los cabellos, acariciando sus labios con los propios, con los ojos entrecerrados y el aliento revolucionario. Su palma engulló la mano que todavía mantenía apretada.

—A dormir— repitió roncamente.

Tuvo que obedecer. Porque estaba sintiendo que todo estaba saliéndose de la regla y porque a ese paso solo iba a terminar haciéndole daño. Era un hombre. Acomodándose en la cama, enredó su pierna izquierda con la de él, suspirando. Buscó a tientas la otra mano, encontrándola descansando en el lugar donde le había arañado. Le tocó los dedos con suavidad hasta que él mismo hizo el mismo gesto, enredándolos. Rió.

—Realmente, esta es la primera vez que dormimos juntos desde que todo se volvió un caos.

Ryoma pareció meditarlo.

—Sí— dijo finalmente. Y bostezó.

Evidentemente, Ryoma se estaba quedando dormido. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se fue relajando. La respiración se acompasó. Su pecho se alzaba y descendía con sus manos justo donde las habían dejado. Parte de sus cabellos cayendo sobre la almohada. La arruga de los ojos y los labios entre abiertos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama y se sentía completamente cercana a caerse, de lado hacia él, casi acostada encima suya. Pero aquello no parecía perturbarlo ni un poco, ¿por qué hacerlo con ella? Solo quería sentirlo. Poder tocarlo. Tenerlo cerca. Era suficiente. Verle dormir de aquella manera era todavía mejor. Sin nadie que viniera y aporreara la puerta, acusándoles de estar cometiendo un pecado demasiado terrible.

—Creo que… voy a terminar en el infierno, Ryoma-kun— susurró, antes de quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó, olía a chocolate y bollo recién hecho. Estirándose perezosamente, moviendo las piernas en la vacía cama que parecía todavía conservar el calor. Sintió el colchón inclinarse y como el rostro de su hermano mayor asomaba por encima de las ropas. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de que se agachara hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos, esperando el beso de buenos días, sin embargo, éste no llegó. Le mordió la nariz.

—Ah, ¡Ryoma! — exclamó en protesta, riéndose y levantándose con intenciones de golpearle como venganza. Pero un bollo se entrometió y su visión cambio cuando su estómago gruñó—. Vaya, gracias.

Casi engulló el bollo. Ryoma ya había desayunado y simplemente, se limitó a observarla en silencio, con la mano izquierda bajo la barbilla y la derecha sujetando la rodilla. Enrojeció.

—No deberías de haber desayunado antes que yo— protestó sin lograr ocultar la vergüenza en su voz.

—Se te pegaron las sábanas— acusó diabólicamente. Le tiró el trozo de bollo que no podía terminar y le dio la espalda.

—Ryoma-kun es cruel. A las chicas nos gusta…— se mordió el labio, interrumpiendo la confeso. Ryoma decidió picarle las costillas en busca de que terminara diciéndolo, pero lo único que consiguió fue tirar el chocolate en la cama—. Ahg…

—Culpable— la acusó, golpeándose las manos y quitándose las culpas. Hinchó los mofletes, dejando el vaso a un lado y lanzándose sobre él, intentando una torpe venganza.

Ryoma simplemente la sujetó con una mano de la cintura y de algún modo, se las apañó para retenerle las dos manos con una sola. Sus ojos se encontraron y la sonrisa se borró de su boca antes de atreverse a acercarse a él, rozar sus labios y alejarse avergonzada. Ryoma simplemente parpadeó y volvió a acercarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus bocas se unían estrechamente.

--

Sabía a chocolate y era tan dulce como el mismo bollo que había comido. Delicada y fácil de domar físicamente. La había estado observando dormir desde las siete de la mañana. Ahora eran las diez y hasta que su estómago no había rugido por hambre no había dejado de hacerlo, trayendo el chocolate y los bollos.

Le gustaba besarla. Explorarla como si fuera la primera vez. Saborearla y sentir su aliento cálido golpear sus labios mientras se los miraba, satisfecho de haberle dejado el recuerdo de una boca enrojecida. Adoraba como sus mejillas se cubrían de rojez y jadeaba un suspiró para intentar controlarse. No lograba averiguar cómo conseguía controlarse tan fácilmente mientras él sentía cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas, ansiando algo más que simples besos.

Le palmeó el trasero para que se levantara de encima de él y se incorporó, frotándose los cabellos y alargando la mano para coger una de las mochilas, comenzando a llenarla de ropa interior y algunas cosas que necesitaría. Había estado comprando lo suficiente como para poder tener el lujo de abandonar cosas en esa habitación y estaban todas en el piso.

Sakuno lo miró con atención, humedeciéndose los labios antes de preguntarle.

—Ryoma-kun, ¿ya nos vamos de aquí?

Él asintió como respuesta y sonriendo, ella saltó de la cama para adentrarse en el baño, saliendo para coger ropa y volver a encerrarse durante más de media hora. Tiempo suficiente para llenar las demás maletas y cerrar todo, además de esperarla sentado en la cama, aburriéndose.

—Lista— anunció.

Llevaba unos vaqueros una camiseta de manga corta rosa. Lo peor de todo, es que se notaba a tres leguas que no llevaba sujetador. Tuvo que apartar la mirada. Odiaba ser un hombre cuando sus ojos se comportaban como deberían de hacerlo.

Sakuno tenía dieciocho años ya. Él veintiuno. Siempre separados por tres años de diferencia y aquello le impedía permitirse el lujo de verla trabajar. No quería que perdiera sus estudios como deseaba hacerlo para ayudarle. Si el maldito partido salía como debía de salir, sus problemas de trabajo se terminarían completamente. Tendría con qué alimentarla y pagarle la carrera. Si no quería como pareja, lo haría como un hermano mayor responsable.

Cargó las maletas y salieron de la residencia, subiendo al primer taxi que encontraron. Sacarse el carnet de coche también tenía que ser puesto en su lista de cosas futuras. Aunque sonara extraño que Ryoma Echizen tuviera una, la tenía.

Tras dar las indicaciones respectivas, se relajó en la parte trasera del sillón, mirando aburrido lo que a su hermano le parecía ahora maravilloso. Probablemente, no tardaría demasiado en cansarse de tantos edificios, polución y peleas constantes. Demonios, no la veía yendo a unas rebajas y salir ilesa.

El taxi se detuvo ante un bloque de nuevos pisos que Sakuno miró totalmente maravillada, preguntándole con la mirada si uno de esos iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Efectivamente. Le había costado lo suyo, pero era totalmente suyo. Puesto a su nombre y pagado en mano. Amueblado incluso con comida, luz y agua. Pero no se había atrevido a adentrarse en él hasta que no hubiera estado seguro de que realmente Sakuno fuera a ser… Sí, maldición, debía de ser sincero: Suya. Completamente. Aunque fueran hermanos de sangre.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de metal negro y con el numero veintitrés en dorado y un buzón de metal a la izquierda, con sus nombres y un único apellido puesto como referencia. Sakuno lo observó tristemente, suspiró y se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa.

—Suena a cuando te casas y adoptas el nombre del marido. Así que no me preocupa— garantizó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Vas a… cogerme?¨

Jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras él se miraba las manos, completamente cargada con las maletas. Pero si algo sabía perfectamente, Sakuno podía llegar a ser algo caprichosa en cuanto a asuntos de amor. Siempre se había sentado entre sus piernas mientras veían cualquier tontería en la televisión y le había hablado de futuros sueños. Así como el sueño de poner una joyería y crear sus propias joyas. Un sueño que había dejado de lado cuando comenzó a comprender mejor el trabajo de su madre y se volcó por completo en querer ser abogada.

Dejó las maletas a un lado de la puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta. Cuando esta se sujetó, se giró hacia ella. Era sencillamente fácil sostenerla y adentrarla. Cuando lo hizo, Sakuno rompió en carcajadas mientras su rostro enrojecía y le tocaba los labios al ver que los fruncía con molestia.

—Soy consciente de que no nos podemos casar— Dijo repentinamente—. Pero aun así, aunque ese sueño no se cumpla, éste me lo has cumplido. Así que realmente me escuchabas. Eso… me hace feliz.

Algo era algo. Y eso hinchaba como nunca su ego y pecho. Se sentía tan maravillosamente orgulloso, más que cuando ganaba a un capullo que se creía el mejor tenista del mundo. Su hermana parecía ser la única capaz de hacerle sentir esa clase de orgullo, porque no era ni parecido exactamente. Era incluso más dulce.

La dejó en el suelo, mostrándole el cajetín donde se guardaban las zapatillas. No era un piso creado a lo japonés, pero suponía que Sakuno compartiría sus gustos por su educación y querría preferiblemente que se anduviera en zapatillas o calcetines. Se cambio los zapatos y adentró las maletas.

Sakuno ya se encontraba revisando las habitaciones y riendo cuando veía algo que le gustaba. Solía empezar con un dulce gemido que terminaba en una carcajada limpia, casi infantil. Cerró la puerta de un punta pie suave y la acompañó justo cuando se adentraba en la habitación principal. Una cama de sábanas negras, colcha blanca y dos almohadones sobresaliendo de color negro. Un pequeño muñeco de gato descansaba en el centro y dos mesillas a cada lado de madera oscura igual que las puertas del armario empotrado.

Se encaminó hasta uno de ellos, abriéndolo y empezando a sacar cosas de la maleta. Su ropa interior. Sakuno se acercó con curiosidad, viendo la ropa nueva con asombró, corriendo hacia el que había en su lado de la cama. No le había comprado nada y emitió un deje de protesta cuando lo vio. Casi sintió deseos de reírse de ella. Pero pareció recuperarse y comenzó a llenarlo con cosas de su propia maleta, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la mayoría de las perchas estaban llenas.

Después, se giró hasta la puerta blanca del baño, empezando a colocar su neceser y algunas otras cosas de las que no prestó atención, haciéndose un hueco con colonias y maquinilla de afeitar. La chica parpadeó, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Me cuesta creer que ya te afeites— dijo totalmente infantil—. Casi me dio un ataque de risa cuando saliste la primera vez con toda la cara llena de pegatinas.

—Papel higiénico— corrigió gruñón. Ella rió, saliendo del baño.

—Dos baños, dos habitaciones, una señora cocina, un salón comedor- con una pedazo de tele de plasma-, un despacho biblioteca, un lavadero, una escalera para subir a una terraza, balcón y armarios empotrados. Suelo que da calor, calefacción por todos lados como aire acondicionado. Ryoma-kun, esto ha debido de ser muy caro— la escuchó regañar. Cuando salió para enfrentarla, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados por debajo de los senos—. ¿No es demasiado?

—No vas a trabajar— atajó, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros. Sakuno frunció los labios—. No— repitió.

Un suspiró escapó de la boca femenina. El delgado cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el sofá, todavía cruzada de brazos y mirándole con preocupación.

—No vamos a poder pagar todo esto. Sé un poco menos cabezón.

La ceja se le alzó automáticamente. Molesto. No era para nada cabezón. Era responsable. Y ella estaba siendo demasiado infantil y caprichosa. Se sentó a su lado, sacando la cartilla de ahorros y mostrándosela. Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarle estupefacta.

—Has atracado un banco. Dios mío, mi hermano es un Yakuza.

—No lo soy— bramó, indignado. Era una maldita mierda que ni siquiera ella se creyera que era capaz de ganar dinero.

La vio levantarse y regresar con otra cartilla de ahorros, mostrándosela. Tenía muchísimo menos que la suya, por supuesto, pero era bastante cantidad pasándola al dólar.

—Déjame ayudar. Yo también viviré aquí, ¿no? — Cuestionó, moviendo la pierna para rozar la de él gentilmente—. Si vamos a vivir juntos, como… como…

Arqueó una ceja, divertido, esperando que la palabra saliera de su boca, porque sabía perfectamente cual era y aunque podía aterrar, también podía decirse que ansiaba escucharla. Se sentía como si todo aquello realmente fuera un juego en el que solo él llegaba a participar. Sakuno se humedeció los labios, haciendo el más terrible de los esfuerzos para lograr decirla.

—… pareja. Bueno, eso— continuó azorada—. También tengo que ayudar. Si no voy a trabajar, por lo menos ayudará con esto. No es justo que mientras tú esté dejándote la piel yo esté en casa limpiando y estudiando.

—… ¿Una sirvienta?

No pudo evitar imaginársela vestida de "Mai", recibiéndole en casa. Aquello le puso los dientes largos, recibiendo un codazo y una mirada vergonzosa. Demasiado tentando y sin poder controlarse, la tomó de las mejillas, besándola fogosamente. Ella rió nuevamente, esta vez, con el dulce sabor del placer escondido. Aquello le gustó. Muchísimo. Tanto que estuvo cerca de volver a perder el control.

Se levantó tieso como un palo. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta el balcón, dejándola sobre el sofá, seguramente confusa y perdida. El aire fresco le refrescó rápidamente y sintió como su cuerpo se iba tranquilizando, aunque aquella parte "traviesa" de su cuerpo no lo haría tan deprisa.

La puerta se abrió tras él y su hermana terminó asomándose, curiosa. Primero con la mirada fija en él, después, en la visión de la ciudad. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y levantó el brazo para apartarse un par de mechones inquietos que no cesaban de moverse ni cuando los capturó tras la fortaleza de su oreja. De nuevo, aquella risa cantarina y una mirada divertida.

—Ne, Ryoma-kun. Aquí todavía nadie sabe que somos hermanos, ¿Verdad? Esa gente que camina por ahí— señaló las pequeñas figuras de las personas que daban estrés hasta a alguien ajeno a su traqueteo diario—, tampoco lo sabe.

Claro que aquello era totalmente obvio. No había colgado un cartel en la misma puerta o en el balcón que dijera: "aquí viven dos hermanos incestuosos". Terminó asintiendo. Sakuno enrojeció, tirándole de la manga de la ropa igual que una niña ante un estante de pasteles que tira de la falda de la madre para pedirle coquetamente que le comprase uno. Arqueó una ceja en espera. Finalmente, la boca rojiza se movió para demandar su deseo.

"Bésame".

Y lo comprendió. Entendía perfectamente el deseo de estar con él delante de todo el mundo, de demostrar que le pertenecía únicamente a ella y que nadie los señalaría con el dedo acusadoramente, porque estaban pecando.

Tiró de ella con cuidado, cubriéndola con su brazo y entró dentro de la casa. Una mueca de desilusión se dibujó en el rostro femenino, sin embargo, se transformó en pregunta cuando abrió la puerta de la calle y salió al exterior. La calle abarrotada de gente y un único destino; los labios de aquella mujer.

La pegó contra sí mismo. La hundió contra su cuerpo y se apoderó de su boca. Introdujo su lengua majestuosamente y exploró ansiosamente la tímida contraria, hasta que en algún momento, su mente se ofuscó. Solo conocía el sabor y el deseo de aquel beso. La libertad y la complicidad de todo aquel secreto.

Nadie se detuvo más que para mirar y enrojecer antes de seguir su camino.

La separó de sí, acariciándole las húmedas mejillas antes de dejar que se abrazara a él y llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Enredando los dedos en sus cabellos, suspiró. Porque él también se sentía aliviado. Porque en aquel momento, era libre.

Le acaricio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta casa. Una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Sakuno. Y eso, era suficiente.

--

Bueno, hasta aquí. Nos vemos pronto.


	7. más allá de hermanos

**Chicas y chicos que dejan sus rw, ya han sido respondidos los anteriores en el lj: Recordar revisarlos en el tag de Chica responde. ¡Gracias!**

**Al fic;**

**-.-  
**

Si había pensado que la universidad y moverse por la ciudad iba a ser sencillo, estaba equivocada. Y lo que más coraje le daba es que Ryoma se lo había advertido. Gracias a haber tenido un profesor maravilloso en cuanto al inglés, podía hablar fluidamente y encontrar rápidamente una solución a sus problemas.

Ryoma no le había permitido encontrar trabajo y cada vez era más severo a cuanto tener que estudiar. Casi era más como un padre que como un hermano. O que un novio. Además, su madre parecía estar de acuerdo con que él fuera severo, porque cada vez que se comunicaba con ella recibía una reprimenda si no había estudiado. Pero por lo general se preocupaba más por su salud y bienestar que por otra cosa.

Además, era una buena forma de saber en qué estado se encontraba su padre. Desde que gritó aquellas palabras en teléfono habían pasado seis meses. Seis meses de convivencia con Ryoma y seis meses separada de la protección de sus padres. De las reprimendas y advertencias de su progenitor. De las peleas acerca de sus sentimientos.

Cada noche que se metía entre las sábanas de su cama no encontraba nada inmoral en hacer lo que cualquier pareja haría en un momento de intimidad- aunque Ryoma solía contenerse y ella salía huyendo al cuarto de baño cada vez que la intimidad caldeaba las potencias de los bordes del Límite-. Ryoma comía con ella y felicitaba su comida o bromeaba acerca de ella. Se besaban cuando se despedían y salían a caminar tomados de las manos por las largas calles. Hacían la compra como cualquier pareja y su vida no era tan distinta.

Pero su padre no parecía concebir aquello y los tachaba de inmorales hasta el punto de haber llegado al desprecio con sus hijos. Pero, debía de ser sincera y si miraba del mismo modo que él lo hacía, lo comprendía.

Si dos de sus hijos ahora estuvieran en el extranjero porque se amaban de una forma que no deberían, estaría mordiéndose la conciencia, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal. ¿Qué los ayudaría a cambiar y qué debería de hacer? Cuando le comentó esto a Ryoma asintió, aceptando su opinión y compartiéndola.

Desgraciadamente no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de esos seis meses. Estar con Ryoma como una mujer era lo que quería desde que fue capaz de comprender sus sentimientos. Desde que toleró que el amor por encima de ser hermanos existía.

—¿Has terminado? — Ryoma asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta de la librería. Nunca solía molestarla mientras estudiaba y tendía a esperar hasta que el hambre era más fuerte que su autocontrol o se cansaba de picotear.

Aunque también era una forma de espiarla.

—Sí. Tengo todo listo— anunció, cerrando el libro sobre la mesa y a continuación las anotaciones—. Mamá llamó esta mañana cuando comía en la cafetería. Me preguntó por ti y me aconsejó sobre las asignaturas que escoger.

Acababa de ducharse. Llevaba el pelo cubierto por una toalla y el torso al desnudo. Los pantalones de chándal se aferraban a su delgada cintura y caían sobre sus pies desnudos. Extendió la mano y acarició las muestras de las abdominales. Ryoma se tensó y flexionó un poco el estómago para hacerla reír. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, la besó.

—Tengo hambre— gruñó. Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ok, ok. Haré algo de cenar.

Cocinar para Ryoma era como cocinar para un regimiento. Gastaba mucha energía y lo que gastaba lo adentraba por la boca. Pero le gustaba hacerle de comer. Era como enorgullecerse de que comiera lo que ella ponía tanto empeño en cocinarle. Fuera como fuera, Ryoma siempre aceptaba de buen gusto plato japonés en su mesa y únicamente hacía excepciones cuando comían fuera por la comida extranjera.

—Bien, aquí tienes— ofreció tras llenar el bol de arroz y sentarse a su lado.

Por lo general comían en el salón frente al televisor. Escuchaban las noticias y curioseaban programas deportivos. Ryoma solía fruncir el ceño cuando encontraba un partido de tenis y lo observaba hasta el final. Si había alguna película romántica se la ponía aunque él terminara cerca de caer dormido por completo.

Había cogido la costumbre de dormirse después de él. Le gustaba pasar el rato observándole hasta que sus párpados pesaban demasiado y caía dormida entre sus brazos.

—¿Ya han puesto fecha para tu próximo partido?

Ryoma desvió la mirada rápidamente del televisor para clavarlo sobre ella. Había un partido importante que carcomía a Ryoma día y noche. Le veía observar su teléfono móvil cada dos por tres y ocultaba un gesto de protesta cuando no tenía noticias.

—No. Pero sé contra quien— añadió, frunciendo los párpados.

Parecía que aquello amoldaba un poco su lado gruñón, pero había algo que continuaba haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Algo que sabía que no compartiría con ella.

Dejó los palillos sobre el cuenco y se estiró hacia atrás. La costumbre de llevar su mano hasta su espalda y acariciarla hasta que pillaba alguna punta de sus cabellos era irremediable. A Sakuno le gustaba ese gesto. Ser acariciada por él, tocada y mimada.

Giró los ojos hacia él, dejando los palillos descuidadamente sobre la mesa, sentándose sobre sus piernas buscó sus labios. La boca masculina se ofreció a ella hábilmente y el juego de sus labios se alargó el tiempo suficientemente como para sus manos palmearan sus caderas y descendieran hasta sus nalgas. Entonces, él la apartaba y la dejaba sumisamente sentada en el sofá.

—¿Ryoma-kun? — Cuestionó.

Ryoma desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla, cruzándose de brazos. Y como siempre, ahí terminaba su momento de pasión. Ella recogería los platos, los lavaría y volvería a sentarse junto a él en el sofá hasta que fuera la hora de acostarse.

Una barrera exterior existía que los negaba acercarse más de lo que deberían como pareja. Ryoma se separaba como si ardiera, si fuera lo incorrecto el seguir. Y entonces ella debía de preguntarse si era por ser hermanos o lo hacía como su deber de hombre y mujer.

Cuando Ryoma apagó la televisión y le palmeó la cabeza fue consciente de la hora que era realmente y de la larga divagación de su día a día. Se levantó y caminó como un zombie hacia el dormitorio. Ponerse el pijama mientras él se encontraba en el baño y cepillarse el cabello hasta que él terminaba por cubrirse hasta la cintura.

Pero esa noche no siguió el ritual. Se sentó sobre la cama y esperó a que saliera del baño. Ryoma parpadeó al verla, frotándose los cabellos con una mano.

—Es tarde— la regañó.

—Y por eso decides no tocarme.

Bien. Lo mejor era dejar caer la bomba directamente, ¿no? Pero nunca pensó ver aquel gesto tan perplejo en su rostro. Su cuerpo en completa tensión mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—No— dijo firmemente. Sus ojos clavados en ella—. No lo es.

—Entonces, ¿cuál? — Suplicó.

Ryoma suspiró, frotándose los cabellos con ambas manos. Desvió la mirada inquieto.

—Porque… somos hermanos…— dedujo.

—¡No! — Exclamó, tomándola de la mano y apretándola con tanta fuerza que temió que le rompiera las falanges. Parpadeó—. Es… otra cosa.

—¿No puedes contármela pero sí rechazarme?

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Paciencia— le demandó. Fue su turno de consternarse.

—¿Más? — Exclamó, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Estoy muy enfadada! — Alertó infantilmente— ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento? Quiero… quiero estar contigo como hombre y mujer y continuas tratándome como tu hermana pequeña, encerrándome en el cuarto de estudio como si te hubiera traído notas de mala calidad. Ni siquiera miras por la cerradura cuando me baño. No te atraigo.

Jadeó, recuperando el aliento. Ryoma parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño y tirar de ella. La cama crujió bajo su peso y el colchón los rebotó al tiempo que la presionaba con fuerza. Su cuerpo aplastándola. Su boca usurpando la propia. Sus caderas frotándose contra las suyas hasta que algo endurecido se entrometió entre ellos. Agrando los ojos, empujándole de los hombros.

—N-no….

Ryoma jadeó contra su hombro, alejándose, acostándose de costado y dándole la espalda.

—¿Lo pillas? — Gimió.

Sakuno parpadeó. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y un escalofrió helado le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Por algún motivo tenía miedo. Tembló, girándose y abrazándose a las ropas.

—Tengo… miedo… algo… algo dentro de mí… me dice que no debería de hacer eso…

—Normal— un suspiro de alivio escapó de la garganta masculina—. Es la primera vez y soy un hombre.

Parpadeó para desprenderse de las lágrimas, observándole por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Ryoma se estaba echando las culpas por su comportamiento? ¿Realmente estaba haciéndolo? Entonces, si hacía cálculos, aquello quería decir que simplemente no la atacaba sexualmente porque… tenía miedo de herirla. Porque era su primera vez y él no tenía experiencia con las primeras veces de las mujeres. O simplemente porque era ella…

—Si te pregunta, no me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—Bingo— exclamó sin mirarla—. Buenas noches.

Y conversación zanjada. Saltó de la cama para adentrarse en el cuarto de baño, cubriéndose con un Yukata de noche y acostándose lo más cerca posible del borde de la cama.

Ryoma no volvió a hablarle en el resto de la noche ni por la mañana. Se marchó cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y simplemente le dio como saludo cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Sin clases de por medio lo único que pudo hacer fue estudiar y limpiar. Y esperar. Intentar comprender por qué tener miedo de que Ryoma le hiciera el amor y por qué creía que él sería violento. Su cuerpo parecía tener la necesidad de expulsar esa necesidad y comprender que el sexo entre ellos era incorrecto. Pero sus sentimientos eran deseables. Le deseaba.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y encendió el grifo de la ducha. El agua caliente comenzó a llenarla mientras se desnudaba y encendía velas aromáticas a su alrededor. Un buen descanso no podía negárselo nadie.

Cuando el agua caliente acaricio cada trocito de su piel suspiró agradada. Las sales que tanto le gustaban a Ryoma daban un tono diferente al agua y su piel iba absorbiendo la suavidad final. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

El rostro de su hermano fue lo primero que cruzó su mente. Sus ojos fijos en ella. Su boca entre abierta. Con una toalla religada a su cintura, el torso desnudo y perfilado por gotitas de agua. Su piel brillando. Los cabellos humedecidos pegándose a su rostro. Sus manos extendidas hacia ella, acariciándola.

Comenzó por sus senos, deslizándolos ágilmente por la cumbre, bajando sobre sus pezones, acariciándolos en su forme, empujando la suave erección. Cuando comenzaron a cosquillear y a tensarse dolorosamente los abandonó. Sus dedos deslizaron la forma de su vientre, inquieto. Jugaron con su ombligo y amenazaron su entrepierna. Cuando se perdieron dentro del bosque de sus rizos castaños perfilaron la línea de sus labios y se abrieron paso en busca del nuevo descubrimiento.

Cada vez más ardidas las caricias, más profundas, más duras y rápidas y su cuerpo convulsionándose , sus caderas oscilando hacia delante y hacia atrás. Un espasmo de placer obligándola a gemir y después, la tranquilidad absoluta.

—¿Has terminado?

Volvió de golpe a la realidad. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y parpadeó. El mismo rostro que había precedido sus fantasías sexuales, tenso y con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos brillantes pero la boca tan tensada que parecía una línea blanca firme.

—¿Ryo…?

—Llegué temprano— interrumpió él, frotándose las piernas con tensión—. Termina.

Su cuerpo crujió cuando se levantó y la puerta se quedó encajada. Su rostro debería de ser capaz de competir en una competición de tomates y ganaría el primer puesto.

-.-

Maldijo entre dientes y se tiró sobre la cama.

No tendría que haber visto eso. No debería de haber espiado mientras ella tenía un momento íntimo dentro de la bañera. Escucharla y verla tocarse habían podido con su seguridad y prevención hasta el punto de arrodillarse y observar. Y después… mierda, había hecho la peor pregunta que se le podría hacer a alguien que está teniendo cualquier momento sexual. Ya sea en pareja o a solas.

"Has terminado". ¿Y a él qué cojones le importaba si ella había llegado a un orgasmo que no le estaba ocasionando él? No era su mano la que se había colado entre las piernas de su hermana o la que había acariciado sus suaves senos hasta ponerlos tensos y duros. Ella misma. Solo se necesitaba a ella misma para satisfacerse sexualmente.

¿Acaso él no lo había hecho muchas veces mientras se duchaba y la imaginaba? ¿Cómo había sido la última vez? Ah, sí. La quería a cuatro patas en la cama, abriéndose su sexo en una invitación totalmente sexual y pervertida a la par. Pero él se había corrido como un condenado mientras se imaginaba que su mano era como enterrarse en su interior.

Pero su hermana jamás se había enterado de ello ni le había descubierto. No podía ser tan confiado. Sakuno siempre había sido asustadiza al hablar del sexo. Lo huía como si fuera el mismo infierno y él se lo había demostrado esa noche cuando se montó sobre ella tal y como lo haría en el momento adecuado. Porque le gustaba el sexo en un modo distinto al que se esperaba de él. Porque quería que fuera con ella y estaba deseándola desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Convivir juntos de esta forma no era lo mismo que cuando sus padres estaban cerca.

Ahora en cualquier momento podía abrazarla. Tocarle gentilmente el trasero, permitir a sus ojos marcharse detrás de ella cuando canturreaba alguna canción y se movía al compás. Observar su rostro de concentración y permitirle buscarle sin necesitar una excusa ruda que la mantuviera alejada de sus tentaciones.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

Y su cuerpo era más consciente que antes.

—Ry… Ryoma-kun— la tímida voz se escuchó tras él, temblorosa. Rodó por la cama, encontrándose con ella—. Yo…

—¿Tú…?— incitó.

—Lo siento— se disculpó. Las mejillas rojas como caramelos de fresa—. No quería hacerlo… pero mi cuerpo reaccionó sin darme cuenta y… tú… tú…

—¿Yo…?— Repitió la misma acción, interesado.

—Tú… empezaste a salir en mi imaginación y… no pude detenerlo hasta que llegó.

Ryoma frunció los parpados, la sangre agolpándose por completo en aquel punto. Saber que ella fantaseaba con él hasta llegar al orgasmo era perfectamente emocionante y correcto. Tampoco le hubiera agradado saber que había otro tipo como Roberto patillas (1) en sus sueños, por ejemplo.

—Bien— felicitó con orgullo.

Sakuno pareció azorada mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y el labio inferior tartamudeaba silenciosamente.

—No… no comprendo qué tiene esto de bien.

Suspiró, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—Sakuno, ven— ordenó.

Sabía que obedecería. Y cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar y se acercó, asió las caderas femeninas y las empujó contra su pecho, obligándola a caer de rodillas sobre la cama.

Abrió el albornoz sin dejar de observar su rostro. El color carmesí realmente quedaba adorable en su piel. La desnudó y casi gimió cuando las elegantes curvas femeninas quedaron ante su visión. Los tensos senos y la triangular forma entre sus piernas. Levantó los ojos nuevamente hacia ella.

—Camina sobre tus piernas y cede hasta que te diga que pares— volvió a ordenar.

Sakuno asintió con torpeza, sujetándose de sus hombros a medida que tiró de ella, echándose hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas y la detuvo justo sobre su rostro. Ambas piernas separadas a cada lado de su cabeza y la visión del rosado sexo abierto para él.

—Siéntate ligeramente sobre mi rostro, Sakuno— demandó. Su voz ronca y tensa, anhelante.

—Pero…— dudó, avergonzada.

—Hazlo— intentó ser lo más suave posible.

Sakuno asintió para saltar ligeramente cuando sintió su boca cerrarse sobre su sexo.

—¿Ry… Ryoma-kun? — Exclamó.

No contestó. Volvió a empujarla contra su boca y comenzó su trabajo. Saboreó hasta el recoveco más especial y satisfizo en caricias el botón más sensible de todo el universo femenino. Cuando empujó sus caderas contra su boca comprendió que realmente estaba haciéndolo bien y cuando el dulce orgasmo llegó contra cada espasmo de su sexo contra su boca sintió que los pantalones estaban a punto de estallar de lo orgulloso que se sentía por cada parte de su cuerpo y en cierta zona especialmente.

Sakuno desfalleció contra el colchón, rebotando contra éste. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración agitada hasta que logró controlarla. Maldición, las mujeres se recuperaban demasiado rápido. Lo observó con ojos de cachorrillo y tendió sus dedos hasta sus labios, perfilándolos.

—Haces… cosas maravillosas— alagó. Echizen sintió su orgullo hincharse.

—Es fácil— no obstante, no había sido fácil. El contenerse y esperar darle el verdadero placer que esperó hasta que llego, había sido bastante debatiente, tanto como pensar en qué forma se bajaría la hinchazón entre sus piernas—, solo eso.

Sakuno desvió la mirada de sus ojos hasta el centro de su entrepierna. La punzante erección amenazando contra la tela en una lucha de bandas. Tragó y acercó dubitativa la mano hasta ella. El simple contacto le hizo empujar con las caderas. Sakuno dudó nuevamente, pero tiró de la cuerda del chándal, abriendo el pantalón. Sus ojos subieron hasta los de él nuevamente interrogativamente.

—Hazlo— más que una orden era una súplica.

Sakuno asintió y torpemente, adentró su mano en el interior de los pantalones, dejando la barrera del bóxer como si de unos idiotas se tratara. Cuando el roce de sus dedos acaricio su carne más sensible no logró reprimir el gemido que explosionó en su garganta. Aquello era deliciosa, acertantemente deseado, pero repentinamente el recuerdo de algo lo hizo olvidarse del placer y retener aquellas manos que tanto valor le habían costado llevar hasta ahí a Sakuno.

—¿Qué… ocurre? — Cuestionó la muchacha asustada— ¿Te hice daño?

—No— negó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Cómo explicarle que realmente lo que sucedía era que temía que su eyaculación la aterrara o le diera asco? No todas las chicas se sentían cómoda con aquella expulsión masculina. La mayoría de vírgenes lo veían como algo asqueroso y repugnante que podía terminar haciendo que odiaran más todavía la leche.

Sakuno parpadeo y tragó angustiada.

—Ryoma-kun… sé lo que pasará— aquello le sorprendió. ¿Cómo qué sabía lo que iba a suceder? Aunque quizás, debería de pensar malamente teniendo en cuenta lo que momentos antes había hecho por satisfacerse a sí misma. Sakuno sonrió pícaramente—. Yo no me saltaba las clases de sexualidad para ir a dormir bajo el gran cerezo, ¿sabes?

Touché.

—Entonces, déjame…— rogó, volviendo a llevar las manos al interior de sus pantalones.

Ryoma no consiguió luchar contra esa valentía. Conocía a su hermana y podía terminar saliendo escaldada de cualquier situación si no se la apoyaba. Asintió con la cabeza, acariciándole los brazos en agradecimiento y se relajó.

Los dedos eran cálidos y la palma de su mano engullía perfectamente su sexo. Los movimientos acariciaban su piel sensible y tensa y arqueando los dedos sopesó sus testículos. La columna le tembló cuando el escalofrió le llegó seguido de más. Y en un momento que no esperó, su mente se nubló, su cuerpo se tensó a la par que su sexo al completo junto a sus sacos inseparables. La explosión golpeó contra las manos femeninas y con la vista nublada buscó la respuesta en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que había llevado las manos hasta las de ella, guiándola y esperó, deseando que no se hubiera sentido ofendida.

Pero Sakuno estaba mirando con sorpresa y curiosidad la mancha que se fundía con la tela de sus pantalones y al sacar las manos observó los restos de su orgasmo resbalando por sus dedos. Lo acercó a su rostro, oliéndolo mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y exclamaba un "Oh" de sorpresa. Antes de que tuviera las intenciones de llevárselo a la boca la retuvo.

—No— ordenó a media voz.

—Pero, tú lo has hecho conmigo— protestó, ofendida.

—No es lo mismo— aseguró. Sakuno se miró las piernas desnudas. La toalla había caído sobre sus muslos y los senos rosados habían quedado a su visión. Se inclinó y apresó entre sus labios uno de los tensos pezones—. No lo es.

Por supuesto que no. Y aunque era difícil de explicar era bien sencillo. Él siempre había creído que lo que salía de su sexo no era algo que Sakuno ni ninguna otra mujer debiera de tragar, ni siquiera acercarse a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Si se vaciaba en su interior lo haría debidamente protegido y bien sabía dios que en el cajón de su mesilla aguardaba una caja nueva con condones.

Pero, oh, Dios… saborearla a ella era distinto. Mucho. Era meterse dentro de ella, saborear su interior y saber a qué sabía por todas partes. Endulzarse con su propia miel y se sentía terriblemente satisfecho de lo que ocurría en su sexo en el preciso momento de su llegada. Y la fantasía no había superado a la realidad.

El pezón se tensó dentro de su boca y los suspiros regresaron a la boca femenina. Fue delicioso sentir los largos dedos enterrarse entre sus cabellos. El olor del champú mezclarse con el de su propio cuerpo. Rompió el contacto con el seno, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos hasta logró asirla de la nuca, tirando de ella y abriendo la boca. Quería besarla. Como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Espera— intervino Sakuno, parpadeando—. Realmente no has ido a clases de sexualidad.

Ryoma parpadeó, confuso. ¿Qué demonios…?

—No puedes besar a la persona tras haber hecho una felación. Da muchas posibilidades de que enferme de algo… o no sé… o igual estoy confundida con los varones…— añadió esto último al notar su ceño fruncido. Apartó los dedos de sus labios y se ofreció— ¡Al cuerno!

Sonriendo orgullosamente se apoderó finalmente de aquella boca. Sakuno suspiró agradada y entre abrió sus labios para que la explorara y confirmó su cercanía y agradado con su propia e inquieta lengua. Había aprendido rápidamente a dar besos que le gustaban. Que les proporcionaba placer a ambos y ahora, era una droga que no podía dejar atrás. Lo peor del asunto es que siempre terminaban caldeándole demasiado y la erección volvió a palpitar violentamente contra la cintura de su pantalón.

Sin darse cuenta, la empujó hacia atrás. Sus húmedos cabellos desplegados por cada parte de sus dos almohadas. Las sábanas revueltas bajo su cuerpo y la toalla cedida a cada costado. Se lamió los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te… no te atrevas a parar.

La acusación lo sorprendió y excitó tanto que su cuerpo se tensó a la par que su miembro estuvo cerca de volver a expresar su satisfacción. Sakuno lo aferró entre sus brazos, empujándolo en un vano intento contra sí misma.

—No quiero que lo hagas. Quiero hacerlo. Soy… Soy tu mujer, ¿verdad? Soy consciente de que dolerá. De que tus instintos pueden hacerte perder la cabeza, pero si no hago esto contigo… jamás podré saber exactamente qué es para quitarme el miedo y disfrutarlo a tu lado. No quiero que… no quiero que otro hombre tome lo que te pertenece.

¡Por todas las pelotas de tenis del mundo que no colgaban entre las piernas! Aquello no se lo esperaba. Sakuno siempre había tenido que ser empujada en estos temas y ahora era ella quien demandaba que no se marchara de su lado y que coronara la fiesta. Que pusiera la guinda en el pastel como figura final. Que cometiera el delito de asesinar al toro.

Pero demonios, eso era perfecto.

La besó pasionalmente. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y la exploró placenteramente. No tenía prisa, por más que su miembro gritara por culminar la subida a la montaña. Coronarla.

—Lo haré— garantizó, acariciando nariz contra nariz.

Sakuno correspondió con una sonrisa y acariciarle las mejillas hasta detenerse sobre sus labios.

—Gracias.

Ah, mierda. Ella no debería de darle las gracias porque iba a herirla. Porque era él quien realmente tenía que darle las gracias.

-.-

Ryoma la observó detalladamente mientras sus manos no podían quedarse quietas. Sus dedos perfilaron sus senos, irritándolos hasta el punto de excitarlos. Su cuerpo se calentaba de sobremanera, reconociendo agradablemente lo que ansiaba.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos parecían saber qué hacer exactamente y su cuerpo al igual. Despertaba para él y ansiaba lo que podía entregarle hasta el punto de convertirse en descarada. Sus manos se deslizaron por el fibrado cuerpo hasta la cintura.

Estaba desnuda ante él y algo le decía que no era justo. Ryoma se tensó ligeramente pero no se apartó. Esperó pacientemente, besándole las cejas y la nariz.

—Bájalo— animó. Movió las caderas hacia ella y la punta del miembro sobresalió. Sakuno tragó ante un gemido masculino.

Ryoma siempre había sido bastante libre con su libertad en cuanto al cuerpo. No había ocultado más de lo mínimo para que sus padres no se sintieran incómodos, aunque no era de extrañar que para picar a su progenitor hubiera salido desnudo alguna que otra vez ante sus narices por el cuarto de baño. Pero ella… oh, nunca había visto esa parte especial de su anatomía.

Ryoma siempre se cubría delante de ella. Había crecido con la idea de que esa parte de la anatomía masculina era demasiado privada. Pero una vez había pasado sus dedos por encima, no lograba amainar la terrible sensación de curiosidad. Quería ver cómo era y qué forma tenía.

Cuando los pantalones llegaron a las rodillas ambos se miraron para descender a la par la mirada. El sexo masculino era extraño. Tensado hacia arriba, como si empujara en busca de algo. De la punta sobresalía una gotita blanca y los testículos estaban tensados, cubierto por el oscuro bello.

Ahogo un gemido entre sus dientes, preguntándose si la longitud y el tamaño se adecuaría a su sexo.

—Lo hará— Ryoma susurró contra su frente, besándola mientras sonreía divertido. Tiró de ella hasta abrazarla—. Lo hará.

Elegantemente y con cuidado, se adecuó a su cuerpo. Presionando en el punto justo para que lo deseara. Abrió sus piernas por sí misma, observando con detenimiento su rostro. Ryoma se estiró por encima de ella y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. Sakuno sintió deseos de llorar y desprecio el recuerdo con un movimiento de su cabeza. No podía pensar en la pesada realidad.

Si Ryoma se quitaba el condón, ¿Qué clase de personas serían entonces si tuvieran un… heredero?

Ryoma parpadeó al notarlo, observándola con detenimiento.

—No lo quitaré. Es demasiado pronto.

Parpadeó, sorprendida. Ryoma… ¿Estaba pensando más en… hijos? Tenerlos… a su edad era problemático, no antinatural… ¿qué demonios hacia ella entonces cuestionándose si sería natural?

—Está bien— aceptó finalmente, acariciándole las costillas.

Las contrajo ligeramente y sus labios se movieron hasta poseer su boca. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso y la presión del cuerpo masculino encendió la mecha. La punción arribó antes de que fuera consciente y cuando se arqueaba contra el cuerpo masculino gritó el nombre del causante entre lágrimas.

Ryoma las lamió pausadamente, mordiéndole la nariz y esperando con su cuerpo tensando adentró una de sus manos entre ambos sexos. La caricia al punto más sensible la obligó a gemir y arquearse. La extensión en su interior fue apresada y empujada. El dolor se extinguió para ser usurpado por el placer.

Ryoma sonrió y se hundió nuevamente y la sensación fue placenteramente diferente. Una y otra vez. La sensación alcanzada se alejaba y regresaba en picado, hasta engullirla por completo. Ryoma se estremeció sobre ella y aunque la protección estaba entre ellos, su sexo reconoció la liberación sexual en su interior, siguiéndole irremediablemente.

Sus manos lo aferraron con fuerza contra ella. Su sudor se acopló al igual que sus formas y la presión de su sexo la estremeció terriblemente ayudándola a subir más alto de lo que jamás pensó llegar con el simple roce de sus dedos.

Ryoma ocultó su rostro en su cuello y le jadeó la húmeda piel antes de retirarse. Su sexo palpitó ante la falta masculina y se retorció contra él.

—Lo sé— le susurró, mordiéndole el odio de paso—. Levanta las caderas.

Le obedeció y sintió las sábanas resbalar por debajo de sus nalgas, enredarse en sus piernas y tirar hacia arriba. Su cuerpo se cobijó bajo la calidez de las sábanas. La colcha terminó en el suelo, enrollada sobre sí misma. Ryoma observó la colcha con orgullo y después, la observó a ella.

Entonces, algo rompió dentro de su interior. Las ganas de llorar se acumularon con la vergüenza y la culpabilidad. Acababa de tener sexo no con un hombre cualquiera. Era su hermano mayor.

Y él estaba siendo tan consciente como ella misma. Se inclinó pesadamente sobre la almohada, manteniendo su mano izquierda contra sus caderas y la derecha en su vientre. La sábana cubría las caderas masculinas dándole un caprichoso significado sensual.

—Mierda— maldijo entre dientes, apretando los ojos.

Sakuno se removió contra él, obviando el dolor que regresaba a su cuerpo. Se abrazó a él, imposibilitando que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Lo siento— se disculpó. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua y presionó ligeramente sus dedos contra su columna vertebral, descendiendo hasta sus nalgas y volviendo a subir—, ha sido mi culpa. Te… tenté. Pero… aunque esto no se deba de hacer supuestamente entre hermanos, no me arrepiento…

El teléfono vibró sobre la mesilla. Estiró su brazo por encima de él para asirlo y la voz de su madre terminó por hundir la barrera. Ryoma maldijo nuevamente y empujó las sábanas. Liberándola de su calor se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

—Sakuno, ¿qué sucede? — Cuestionó su madre a través de la línea.

—Nada ma… Nada.

No podía llamarla "mamá". No era lógico y tampoco correcto. Su voz se estrangulaba ante la idea de decírselo. No podía decirle: Oye, mamá, que acabo de acostarme con tu hijo mayor, y, ¿sabes qué? Me ha gustado.

No, era imposible.

—He localizado a una amiga mía que podría educarte un poco más en el rumbo hacia la abogacía. Tengo su dirección y espera que puedas ir a verla mañana al medio día, de ahí que os llame ahora. Su nombre es Rebecca Shanders.

—Sí, iré— e iría. No podía dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad.

Colgó un rato después. Ryoma había salido finalmente del cuarto de baño tras darse una ducha, pero no había regresado a la cama. La puerta se mantenía cerrada y ningún sonido llegaba desde el salón.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente Ryoma estaba durmiendo en el sofá, agazapado sobre sí mismo y con el rostro contraído. Sakuno no le despertó. La culpabilidad lo había expulsado de su cama.

Se arregló adecuadamente y salió a la calle. El taxi la dejó en la misma puerta del edificio. Rebecca Shanders formaba parte de un elenco de abogados de exquisita reputación. De aquellos que costaban más que una hipoteca.

Era increíble que su madre tuviera tan buenos contactos y era totalmente genial que estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

El cuarto piso estaba decorado con una palmera y dos sillas. Una de ellas, ocupada por una joven que ocultaba bajo maquillaje un moretón en la comisura del labio izquierdo. Alguien maldijo a través de la puerta y se abrió. Una escandalosa mujer rubia apareció para observarlas a ambas. La chica tembló cuando la vio y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Te aseguro que haré que lo metan en rejas y echen sus pelotas a las hienas del zoo— prometió.

La mujer no reprimió las lágrimas y terminó echándose a llorar. Otra mujer apareció con un paquete de clínex y se la llevó al interior. Dos ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella.

—Echizen, ¿Verdad?

Dio un respingo, asintiendo. La mujer extendió la mano firmemente hacia ella y le dio un apretón.

—Rebecca Shanders. Tu madre me dijo que vendrías. Pensaba que traerías a tu hermano contigo, pero que hayas venido sola me parece mucho más interesante. ¿Sabes que te pareces a tu madre?

Sakuno parpadeó. La mujer era totalmente enérgica y no parecía necesitar a nadie que la tradujera.

—Gracias— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros e imaginándose a su padre estrechando la cintura de su mujer con orgullo—, por recibirme.

—No es nada. Cuando Rinko me dijo que tenía una hija que también quería ser abogada, quería conocerte. Tu madre es buena, muy buena. Y si podemos crear otra mujer como nosotras, mejor que nunca. ¿También optarás por viajar como tu madre?

—Me gusta Japón— confesó—, pero… América igual no está mal.

La mujer extendió la mano en ofrecimiento de la puerta. El aroma a perfumadores forzados para cubrir el olor de alguna cañería que traía olor a podredumbre ayudó bastante. Sin embargo, el descolocado y llamativo despacho de la mujer olía a rosas gracias a los ramos de flores que descansaban sobre una mesa extensible.

—Me ha dicho que estás conviviendo con tu hermano. Debe de ser difícil. Un hombre hecho y derecho tiene sus necesidades— arqueó las rubias cejas significativamente—, sobretodo, llevando la sangre de su padre.

—¿Conoció a mi padre? — asombrada, parpadeó, sentándose frente a la silla del escritorio ante su ofrecimiento.

No logró evitar percatarse de la sonrisa burlona que escapó de su boca.

—Le conocí. Tu madre me lo arrebató. Es un… buen macho. Me imagino que se convirtió en un padre muy posesivo, ¿no?

—No sabe cuánto— susurró, gruñendo por lo bajo. Rebecca rió.

—Tengo una oferta para ti. Me gustaría que me ayudarás. He conseguido darte una gran oportunidad con la universidad que ojalá tu madre y yo la hubiéramos tenido en su momento. Mi oferta es que trabajes conmigo. Aprenderás poco a poco y dentro de poco te convertirás en alguien realmente buena. Eres joven y estas comenzando, así que no pienses que te voy a sentar en el claustro de un juicio porque estás equivocada— advirtió—, y, la condición de que trabajes aquí es que obtengas aprobados en todo.

Afirmó con la cabeza, determinada.

—Lo haré.

Rebecca sonrió, dando una palmada presionó un botón del teléfono.

—Lidy, dile a mi ayudante que venga.

Sakuno se irguió ligeramente, preguntándose quién sería su ayudante. Algo que encajara con su belleza seguramente. Una mujer así no podía ser perseguida por un hombre con gafas y pelo revuelto. Pero la puerta se abrió para presentar a un varón totalmente distinto.

La pierna de la silla que estaba sentada crujió repentinamente. Su estabilidad fue al suelo completamente y la vergüenza inundó sus mejillas.

—Sakuno… este es tu compañero de aprendizaje.

El joven flexionó las rodillas frente a ella y la observó con atención.

—Esa pata estaba rota desde hace bastante tiempo, no te preocupes. Pero la próxima vez, asegúrese de que realmente es aceptable para que sus posaderas puedan estar sobre ella sin caerse. No se preocupe por adelgazar. Perderá peso rápidamente. Encantado de conocerla…

Rebecca se levantó para poder mirarla por encima de la mesa. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido.

—Por favor, llevaros bien…

-.-

¡Siento la tardanza! ¡Ya volveré!


	8. Confusión

—Diablos…

Se cubrió la boca por la palabrota y miró por encima de su hombro. El despacho estaba vacío excepto por la figura masculina sentada tras el escritorio, con una carpeta cubriéndole el rostro. La silla rota había desaparecido junto a Rebecca pero el silencio había llegado junto a ella y el ingrato chico.

Sakuno había hecho todo lo posible para intentar ignorarlo y él simplemente se había sentado tras el escritorio y abierto una carpeta dossier y parecía más entretenido en eso que en su presencia. Si la había tratado así para ganarse puntos delante de Rebecca y quitárselos a ella, estaba muy equivocado. Ella no quería puntos. Ni siquiera sabía que podría subirlos haciendo daño a los demás. O quizás, simplemente, es que el chico era así de carácter.

Si pensaba en Ryoma, también era muy difícil de tratar cara a los demás. Pero al menos no tenía la misma lengua viperina que ése sujeto. O quizás, al menos, no con ella.

Rebecca le había dado un informe acerca de un cliente expresamente. Quería su opinión y, por lo tanto, era una evaluación. Por lo tanto, la presencia del varón debía ser rápidamente anulada de su mente y centrarse completamente en el cliente.

Se sentó sobre el sofá de cuero y cruzó las piernas para aguantar la carpeta. Leyó el perfil psicológico y cuando comenzaba a entrar en el caso, él carraspeó.

—La mesa está para algo, ¿Sabes?

No levantó los ojos, leyendo unas letras que aparentemente, eran ilegibles, porque no conseguía concentrarse. Pero él pareció captar la indirecta, porque la dejó en paz. Volvió a releer lo mismo y esta vez, sí logró entender las letras. Hasta que, una vez más, algo la distrajo.

Él. Golpeaba el escritorio con los nudillos y la miraba fijamente. Sus castaños oscuros cabellos cayéndole por encima de la frente, la cabeza ladeada encima de la otra mano y la carpeta abierta sobre la mesa. Sakuno le miró únicamente un instante antes de volver a centrarse en su trabajo. Cambio de pierna.

—Sabes, ese gesto de cambio de piernas me resulta familiar a una película, lo que ahora no caigo.

—No me interesa— replicó, chasqueando la lengua. Ryoma era experto en enseñarle algunas cosas y, ey, eran hermanos… por desgracia.

Él calló para empujar la silla de ruedas hacia atrás y levantarse. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta su altura y se detuvo en el sofá junto a ella, dejándose caer. Se abrió la chaqueta y dejó ver la azulada camisa y la rojiza corbata. Sakuno suspiró, irritada.

—Eres algo quisquillosa, ¿no crees? — Cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

Sakuno lo ignoró y giró la hoja del expediente. Una fotografía mostraba una casa de gran tamaño, estilo inglés. La clase de casa que a su madre le gustaría. Al parecer, el hombre tenía cinco hijos y una única residencia. Por desgracia, se le había encontrado un tumor maligno en el cual no aseguraban supervivencia. Por lo tanto, quería asegurar su testamento y esperaba no tener demasiado problemas en adelante con sus hijos. Había recurrido a Rebecca como abogada y estaba en espera de una respuesta.

El móvil sonó dentro de su bolso y cuando quiso darse cuenta, él había quitado el bolso de su alcance y sacado el móvil, leyendo el mensaje. Sakuno estaba indignada y con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa.

—"Dónde estás" — leyó sin apartar la vista del móvil—, ¿Qué eres, un perro?

Dejó la carpeta a un lado y tiró del móvil hasta conseguir arrancárselo. Sabía perfectamente de quién era ese corto y directo mensaje. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando leyó para sí misma el mensaje y le dio la espalda mientras contestaba, notando como los ojos del joven se mantenían clavados en ella. Cuando bloqueó el móvil se volvió hacia él, recogiendo su bolso, frustrada.

—Tienes un problema de independencia— indicó, guardando el móvil en el bolso—. Y bien sabes que podría denunciarte por acoso.

—No tengo problemas, soy el mejor en defensa. Ni me despeinarás— orgulloso, colocó las manos tras la nuca. Sakuno entrecerró los ojos, se colgó el bolso en el hombro y levantó la barbilla. Él sonrió—, ¿vas a huir?

Detuvo sus emociones al instante.

Bien. Era cierto. Iba a huir. Él estaba molestándola y ella iba a huir. Pero, ¿acaso estaba en parvularios donde salir corriendo era aceptable? ¿O en la escuela, donde podías cambiarte de clase simplemente o esconderte bajo el ala de tu hermano? No, nada de eso. Ni estaba en ninguno de esos lugares ni tenía a Ryoma con ella para poder protegerse. Y, en adelante, tampoco tendría a nadie con ella en un estrado, ayudándola o apoyando. Es más, contarían con ella para que defendiera, no para que saliera corriendo cuando el juez pusiera trabas en sus testimonios.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué demonios estaba ahí, soportándole? ¿Por qué había empezado a estudiar derecho? ¿Por qué había dejado que su madre le abriera puertas si no iba a utilizarlas? Y, la pregunta más importante; ¿Por qué quería ser abogada?

La respuesta le vino como un balde de agua fría. Pálida, apretó los labios y terminó por huir…

Llegó al piso antes de lo que esperaba, alegrándose de que Ryoma no estuviera presente, se dejó caer de rodillas, jadeando, sintiendo que ya no podía controlar más el llanto. Sabía que su madre no tardaría en llamarla y que las excusas no serían suficientes.

¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

-.-

Observó el enorme edificio y arrugó la nariz. Sakuno no había contestado demasiado al mensaje y aquello lo intrigaba. Pero había seguido la dirección y estaba detenido frente a las puertas de hierro. "Abogados Moorn" era la placa de brillante oro que mostraba su destino total y agradeció que la chica no hubiera sido tan despistada como para hacer que se perdiera.

Entró y subió los tres pisos al ver que los ascensores iban demasiado cargados. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

Le abrió una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos fieros. Al verle, se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó demasiado entusiasmada. Ryoma sintió como sus oídos estallaban y que era rápidamente engullido al interior del piso. Sorprendido, casi no tuvo tiempo de evitar el magreo y logró gruñir un "suelta" antes de que terminara siendo morreado. La mujer le observó con sorpresa nuevamente y casi palideció.

—Oh, Dios, eres su viva imagen. Tan idéntico que me he dejado llevar… Perdóname.

Se arregló las ropas, confuso y miró a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de Sakuno, pero había alguna que otra habitación cerrada. La vio colocarse coquetamente el escote y después, sonreírle abiertamente.

—¿Buscas a tu hermana?

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Lo sé? — Interrumpió ella sonriente—. Eres la viva imagen de Nanjirou Echizen y tu hermana acaba de irse por esa puerta. Sois inconfundibles. Nunca olvidaría a Rinko Echizen, o Takeuchi, como solía llamarse antes de casarse con tu padre. O, mejor dicho, de quitármelo.

Ryoma la miró perplejo. En medio de la explicación o información de más había logrado averiguar que Sakuno se fue, que la mujer había sido una de las ex mujeres de su padre y que su madre, muy digna ella, había logrado quitarlo de sus garras y apoderarse del inalcanzable Nanjirou Echizen. Aunque había cierta cosa que le ocasionó un repelús frustrante: Se parecía a su padre.

Bien, dada su conexión con la que era su hermana, aquello, por mucho que honrara a su madre, a él le sentaba como una buena patada en todos los cataplines.

—Lo que sea— dijo, dándole la espalda con intenciones de marcharse. Pero la mujer lo retuvo.

—Espera, he de hablar contigo— dijo—. Sobre tu hermana. Se ha marchado sin más, dejando un expediente de prueba que había preparado para ella. No era un caso nada difícil. Solo asesoramiento más que otra cosa, pero ha dejado el despacho como alma que lleva el diablo y no sé sus razones. El trabajo no era nada del otro mundo, creo. Solo tenía que aconsejar a un hombre sobre una herencia y sus cinco hijos.

—Ha huido, ha huido— dijo una voz tras ella.

Levantó la vista un poco más, encontrando el rostro de un joven varón y una sonrisa pícara cruzándole el rostro. Frunció el ceño y maldijo interiormente. Si Sakuno se había encontrado con el típico chico toca huevos, era lógico que saliera "huyendo".

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a intentar marcharse, pero la mujer lo retuvo.

—No sé si tu madre lo sabe, pero creo que está intentando hacer que tu hermana siga unos pasos que no desea llevar.

Y, finalmente, lo dejó ir. Ryoma, confuso, salió a la calle en busca de Sakuno. Sacó el móvil, rogando porque no hubiera sido tan tonta como para adentrarse entre mucha gente y perder el sentido para no escuchar el móvil. Y maldijo cuando la llamada se perdió dentro del contestador automático.

Demonios, odiaba cuando no la encontraba. Odiaba que se perdiera por una ciudad de tantos habitantes, de peleas callejeras cada dos por tres y donde una chica como ella seria presa fácil de todo aquel que fuera de listorro.

Y lo peor de todo, que fuera precisamente el día siguiente de haber tenido las primeras relaciones sexuales juntos. Probablemente él había huido como un maldito cobarde al sofá, dejándola sola cuando debería de haberla apoyado, porque no solo era él quien estaba cometiendo incesto. Un incesto que había ido demasiado lejos. Había despojado a Sakuno de la única barrera que se había impuesto no romper.

Pero si quería convivir con ella como pareja, esa situación debía de darse tarde o temprano. Especialmente, porque la deseaba. La deseaba como hombre. La deseaba en su cama o donde fuera. Del mismo modo que un maldito adolescente.

Podría estar volviéndose loco, exagerando en celos por los demás, podría alejarse de ella todo cuanto quisiera, pero sabía que su rumbo sería igual. Regresaría a su lado. Más que un vinculo de pareja, continuaba siendo hermanos.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y se detuvo a tiempo. El bolso de Sakuno estaba tirado de cualquier manera justo en la entrada, el fular que solía llevar lo guió hasta el dormitorio y los gemidos del llanto le ahogaron la respiración. La encontró estirada en la cama, en plena penumbra, con las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y la almohada sufriendo el estrés de sus manos.

Se sentó junto a ella y dejó las llaves en la mesita de noche.

—¿Te ha…— se lamió los labios, sintiéndose furioso por momentos—… hecho algo?

Sabía que el hombre de la oficina había tenido algo que ver. Que se habían encontrado y solo ellos y Dios sabía que pasó entre ellos. Pero si su mala cabeza calibraba las mil y una cosas capaces de hacerle, deseaba estamparlo contra una pared y borrarle su estúpida sonrisa.

—No. Yo… creía que estaba bien, que era mi sueño, que quería hacerlo… que realmente ser abogada era lo que deseaba. Empecé a estudiar derecho con muchas ganas…

La furia se apaciguo para arrellanarse en la sorpresa.

—¿Sakuno…?

Pero ella continuó.

—Realmente creí que era lo que quería, que… mamá era maravillosa como abogada, que era mi sueño, pero hoy… hoy me di cuenta de que no es así…

Se removió entre las sábanas hasta encender la luz, mirándole. Tenía el poco maquillaje que usaba cubriéndole la parte baja de los ojo, pareciendo dos grandes ojeras. Los labios le temblaban y los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—Ryoma-kun… yo… no quiero ser abogada.

—Pero hace nada querías…

Ella lo interrumpió con un sollozo, negando con la cabeza.

—No… no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Al contrario que a ti, que te ha apasionado el tenis… ser abogada únicamente me parecía maravilloso porque mamá lo era… y… y cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti…— un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero se apartó rápidamente por la palidez—, quise seguir, emperrada en ello. Pero… no era mi sueño. Era el sueño de otra persona…

Ryoma no lograba entenderla. No encajaba las piezas del rompecabezas. Sakuno estiró una mano, aferrando la suya. Era tan pequeña en comparación a él…

—Yo… buscaba una manera de compensar a mamá… por mi pecado.

El habla se le congeló. Sakuno volvió a llorar a lágrima viva, llevando aquella mano hasta sus húmedas mejillas, las húmedas pestañas cubriendo su mirada.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tiró de ella contra sí, abrazándola. Su cuerpo delicado, sus formas… su carácter, su bondad… Demonios, era maravillosa. Y él la estaba corrompiendo. Su dichoso amor la corrompía.

—Ryoma-kun… yo…

—No digas nada— susurró, acariciándole la espalda. Sakuno se estremeció he hipó un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y lentamente, se relajó.

Pero el teléfono rompió su tranquilidad. El móvil de Sakuno sonó en el bolso y ella le miró suplicante. Chasqueando la lengua y llamándose a sí mismo calzonazos, fue en busca del bolso y sacó el, móvil, descolgando.

—Echizen— saludó secamente sin mirar si quiera el número.

—Echizen Takeuchi— sonó la voz de su madre, cantarina y con una sonrisa en su voz—, anda Ryoma, de vez en cuando podrías recordar que llevas mi apellido también. Pero bueno, ¿cómo es coges el teléfono de Sakuno?

Miró a la joven. Se había llevado las manos a la boca y le miraba aterrada. Pero apretó los labios y estiró una mano, temblorosa.

—He hablado con mi contacto, aquel que preparé para que ella pudiera tener experiencia laboral, pero me ha comentado que ha huido antes si quiera de empezar— directa al grano, como siempre.

Sakuno se inclinó más hacia delante, intentando coger el aparato antes que él contestara. Ryoma se apartó, provocando que cayera contra él, apoyando el vientre en las piernas masculinas. Presionó con la mano libre su espalda y no la dejó moverse.

—¿Y qué? — Gruñó al sentir los dientes contra su carne. Sakuno pataleó contra el cabezal de la cama.

—¿Cómo que y qué…? Espera, ¿qué es ese ruido? — Cuestionó intrigada su madre.

Guardó silencio un momento, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sakuno cambiando muebles— mintió y repitió de nuevo—, y, ¿Qué?

Rinko pareció suspirar a través de la línea o simplemente rió al imaginarse a su hija cambiando los muebles de la casa sin cesar, imagine sacada de ella misma. La diferencia es que Sakuno no estaba cambiando muebles y que él no era su padre, quien siempre parecía estar dispuesto a darse golpes contra los muebles que su madre cambiaba de lugar.

—Mira, Ryoma, el mundo de los trabajos es difícil. No todos tendrán la misma suerte que tú, que vives bajo el yugo de un apellido, luchando contra él y mostrando lo buenos como Ryoma Echizen simplemente, no como el hijo de Nanjiro Echizen. En el mundo que Sakuno está adentrándose si te pisotean sin cesar y si no tiene ayuda…

—Repito; ¿y? — Gruñó.

—¿Cómo que "y"? — Le imitó— ¿Qué pasa, que estás de guasa? Te acabo de decir, que para ser abogado, no es tan fácil como crees y Sakuno es mejor que tenga escalones abiertos que subir que peldaños falsos. Cuando trabaje conmigo será otra cosa y…

Ryoma frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta entonces. Su madre había decidido el futuro de Sakuno a su modo, incluso asegurándole un puesto en su propio bufete sin tener en cuenta si ella querría seguir viviendo en Japón, en China o donde Dios perdió la última sandalia.

—No lo va hacer— soltó y esperó a que los gritos llegaran.

Sakuno fue la primera en gritar, logró zafarse y le arrebató el teléfono al momento en que la voz de su madre cuestionaba su respuesta. Después, fulminando con la mirada, se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Ryoma miró la puerta cerrada y puso los ojos en blanco. Como Sakuno saliera de esa habitación y dijera que quería continuar con sus estudios como abogada, le iba a dar unos buenos azotes…

-.-

Sakuno no sabía cómo encarar a su madre. Se quedó mirando unos instantes el teléfono antes de llevárselo al oído y murmurar un _mamá_ que hacía demasiado tiempo no salía de su boca. Rinko volvió a efectuar la misma pregunta que le hiciera a Ryoma y ella sintió un nudo en el estómago. Una cosa era darse cuenta de la verdad, de decírselo a Ryoma, pero otra muy diferente explicársela a su madre. A la mujer que más miedo había tenido de perder cuando supiera la realidad de su estadía en América.

—Ryoma, ¿qué demonios está pasando? — Insistió.

—So… soy yo…— balbuceó.

—Ah, Sakuno— el tono de voz se suavizó y ella suspiró aliviada pero no confiada—. A ver, explícame qué era eso que ha dicho tu hermano.

_La verdad, mamá…_

—Pues…— balbuceó, rascándose la mejilla—, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Rinko chasqueó la lengua.

—Te diría si prefieres hablarlo con tu padre, pero dada la situación, que ninguno de vosotros soltáis nada, creo que no te queda otra que hablarlo conmigo. Dime qué ha pasado, Sakuno.

Se lamió los labios, suspirando. ¿Por dónde comenzar sin contarle los motivos reales? De lo que se había dado cuenta le producía vergüenza y asco. Era traicionera. Había traicionado las creencias de su madre.

—Mamá, sé que lo que he hecho está mal— reconoció. Una vez leyó que a veces, era de valientes reconocer una equivocación, pero en esos momentos no podía evitar preguntarse si sería cierto—. Muchas decisiones y cosas que he efectuado desde que empecé la universidad, están mal. Creo que incluso de mucho antes de ser consciente de algo.

—Sakuno, hija, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Hipó, sintiéndose hundida. Se sentó sobre el inodoro deseando que este la tragara en un intento de humildad.

—Mamá… no voy a seguir estudiando abogacía.

Pensó seriamente y muy dentro de ella que Rinko gritaría. Que despotricaría palabrotas y pensaría que se había vuelto loca. Que la obligaría a regresar a casa porque era lo mejor, por eso, cuando el silencio fue lo único que llegó desde el otro lado de la línea, se temió lo peor.

—¿Mamá? — Cuestionó— Mamá, ¿pasa algo?

Rinko balbuceó como un infante y Sakuno se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que lograba dejar a su madre sin palabras y no sabía si para bien o para mal. Un suspiro resignado llegó desde el otro lado de la línea y, finalmente, la voz de su madre se dejó escuchar.

—Ya hablaremos de esto, Sakuno.

Y colgó.

Sakuno se quedó mirando la pantalla brillante del teléfono hasta que se apagó. Suspiró y clavó la mirada en la puerta cerrada. Sabía que Ryoma estaba esperando una respuesta o al menos, una explicación y lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no aceptaría una decisión negativa, que se hubiera acobardado sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Pero la realidad era que no había tenido tiempo de defenderse por culpa de su madre. Y aquello, le sonaba a excusa barata, sinceramente.

No dándole más oportunidades a su depresión, se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. Ryoma continuaba sentado en el mismo sitio y la miraba con clara exasperación por tener que esperarla y molestia por haber sido excluido y regañado.

—Ha dicho que ya hablaremos— soltó. Ryoma guiñó los ojos antes de suspirar y frotarse los cabellos—. Ya, lo de siempre.

Se sentó junto a él y acarició las formas del móvil. Ryoma se inclinó ligeramente hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y bufó.

—Lo siento… he sido siempre tan egoísta— susurró mirándole. Él levantó los ojos hacia ella y casi pareció sonreír. La misma sonrisas que ponía cada vez que era superior en su juego.

—Ídem.

Suspiró, sintiéndose momentáneamente libre. Ryoma sentía la misma culpabilidad que ella. Y lo sabía y sonreía como si nada. Aquella simple sonrisa era más fuerza para ella que para nadie…

_Dos semanas después…_

Sakuno cambió la forma de sus estudios. Eligió la rama de arte en lugar de seguir con abogacía. Cuando Ryoma le preguntó por qué respondió que porque le interesaba la escritura y, creía confiadamente, que tenía muchas ideas que escribir. Además, no estaba de más tener estudios extras. Además, se las había apañado para poder tener tiempo suficiente para permanecer más en casa que fuera. Y era agradecido cuando veías como Ryoma llegaba cansado a casa y te miraba con cara de sorpresa y agradecimiento por no tener que preocuparse demasiado por ti.

Su madre no había llamado en ese tiempo. Ni ella tampoco hizo ademán de hacerlo. Sabía que si la presionaba recibiría una mala contestación y, con ello, una disputa que no deseaba. Bastante mal estaban ya las cosas como para incrementarlo.

—Ten— indicó hacia un soñoliento Ryoma un domingo de libertad, extendiéndole un cuenco de arroz.

Se acababa de levantar y su estómago había rugido ante el olor de la comida. Ella, sonriente, se había afanado más en terminar la comida y cuando vio cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando empezó a servirle, bastó. Ryoma apretó el cuenco entre sus dedos y sin molestarse en asegurarse si ella tenía comida o no, empezó a engullir de buen grado.

Sakuno se sentó frente a él, removiendo su sopa y mirándole con suma atención. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos semanas atrás no volvió a repetirse. Ryoma había regresado a dormir en la cama, pero no avanzaba más allá que de un beso casto o, en los labios cuando ella se autolesionaba emocionalmente.

Sakuno se preguntó si sería natural, pero en la universidad, había conocido a un gripo de chicas que no sabía si decir que eran demasiado espabiladas o era ella la que estaba demasiado atrasada, hablaban de sus novios como si fueran el pan de cada día y es que, cada hora de clase tenían que comentar o contar algo. Una de ellas, japonesa como ella pero que parecía tener algún padre extranjero por sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello casi rubio no teñido, sonreía cada vez que murmuraba algo sobre su novio y guiñaba los ojos cuando le preguntaban qué tal esa noche. Al parecer, las parejas normales podían hacerlo cuando les apeteciera, a la hora que fuera y sin temor.

Pero, la inquietaba el no poder hablar libremente de eso con Ryoma. Sabía que le incomodaría, que la miraría como si acabara de estropearle el mejor desayuno del mundo o simplemente, se levantaría mientras se maldecía sí mismo y se sentía nuevamente culpable.

Y es que ella no podía hacer nada más. Le amaba y amarle conllevaba muchas cosas que su cuerpo deseaba. Era como una necesidad superior, porque cuando lo había tenido dentro tuvo la sensación de compartir mucho más con él que un cuerpo. Como si ahí Ryoma le hubiera abierto las puertas de su corazón. Probablemente, lo dicho de que hacer el amor con la persona que amas es como enlazar vuestras almas, era cierto.

Y quería volver a experimentarlo.

—¿No vas a comer?

Dio un respingo. Ryoma la miraba confuso, con las cejas arqueadas y el cuenco a medio comer mientras sostenía en la otra mano los palillos y la lata de Fanta. Sakuno parpadeó y le miró por debajo de las pestañas. El rostro comenzó a arderle culpablemente y aquello pareció descolocarle más.

—¿Qué…?

—Ryoma-kun— balbuceó, apretando los dedos contra el filo de la mesa de madera y, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, empezó—: ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más veces?

Ryoma guiñó los ojos una vez. Luego otra más. Y otra.

—Lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Sakuno levantó los ojos que había bajado por vergüenza. Ryoma hablaba en serio. Y lo hacía de la comida, no del sexo. Para él la pregunta no tenía ese significado. Abrió la boca para insultarle, pero solo consiguió balbucear y tragar. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza a la par que se ponía en pie y antes de lograr salir corriendo hacia una habitación en la cual llorar sus penas, la puerta de la casa sonó. Ryoma, se puso en pie antes que ella, mirándola completamente ido.

—¿Qué pasa? — ladró hacia ella al tiempo que se giraba en dirección a la puerta.

Antes de que Sakuno pudiera contestar, le siguió. La puerta fue abierta casi a regañadientes y dos pesadas maletas cayeron sobre los pies de Ryoma, que encogió los ojos y maldijo entre dientes mientras ambos compartían la misma cara de sorpresa y miraban hacia su madre.

—¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera una carta bomba— exclamó abriendo los brazos hacia ellos—, anda, dadme un abrazo con todas vuestras fuerzas.

**Continuará…**


	9. Dolor

Rinko les miró como si fueran dos extraterrestres. Ambos plantados delante de la puerta, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma, sin atreverse a moverse. Bajó los brazos, fastidiada. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento era ese para una madre que llevaban tanto tiempo sin ver? Vale, venía con carros destemplados para ambos, pero aún así, ella quería achucharlos y besarlos. Porque aunque las cosas estuvieran confusas, ellos seguían siendo sus adorados hijos. Y ya se sabe que para una madre un hijo siempre será esa cosita pequeña que dio a luz, le puso un pañal, pero no dio permiso para crecer.

Y ahora los tenía a ambos delante de ella, pálidos y con las bocas medio abiertas.

—Venga, por favor, que no voy a mataros. Dadme aunque sea un dichoso abrazo.

Sakuno tembló, pero fue la primera en moverse. Sabía que su hijo era de los que tenías que actuar para conseguir algo, así que tiró de él para que la abrazara también. No entendía por qué Nanjirou estaba tan en contra de ellos. Ella los adoraba del mismo modo. Pero sabía perfectamente que era tan cabezón como para haber intentado evitar por todos los medios que cogiera aquel vuelo para ir justo donde estaba ahora.

Era tan infantil algunas veces.

—Bueno, ahora, enseñarme esto, ¿no? — les miró arqueando las cejas, entregándole la maleta a Ryoma—. Me pareció muy buena idea que alquilarais una casa ambos juntos. Así puedo estar más tranquila con Sakuno.

La chica enrojeció y le apartó la mirada. Rinko sonrió. Su hija siempre había sido tan transparente… y le alegraba que no hubiera cambiado. Desde siempre había tenido complejo de hermano y probablemente, le estaba dando muchos problemas a Ryoma. Aunque ella tampoco lo pasaría fácil. Ryoma seguramente había salido a su padre y con su aspecto, era imposible que no se llevaba a las chicas de calle. Si las traía a la casa, Sakuno era capaz de encerrarse avergonzada en el dormitorio o salir corriendo. Seguro que no era fácil para ella.

Miró el apartamento con curiosidad. Se notaba que Sakuno vivía ahí. Estaba limpio y recogido, tan solo los platos de la comida estaban sobre la mesa. Probablemente los había interrumpido.

—Ay, Dios, seguid comiendo, venga, venga— animó sentándose en la mesa—, Sakuno, cariño, te agradecería que me sirvieras a mi también. No he comido nada.

Sakuno se movió casi como un robot. Estaba pálida y temblaba. Ryoma se sentó en la mesa como si nada. Sakuno le colocó un cuenco de arroz, palillos y una bebida, sentándose después. Callados y con las cabezas gachas. Sonrió. Sí, definitivamente eran como niños.

—Madre mía, parece que os fuera a comer. Solo he venido a hablar, no entiendo éste pánico— sacudió la cabeza, llevándose a la boca un poco de arroz—, solo quiero hablar del tema correctamente. Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando dijiste que no quieres seguir con la abogacía, Sakuno. Después de tanto dinero y tiempo que has invertido.

—Pero… pero…— balbuceó.

—Tu carácter no está hecho para eso. Ni siquiera para defender a alguien. Te comerían enseguida. Lo sabía desde el principio.

Y era verdad. Desde que Sakuno había dicho felizmente que seguiría sus pasos. Nanjirou y ella sabían que, aunque fuera un sueño, ella nunca podría cumplirlo. No porque no fuera a cumplir su sueño, si no porque su carácter chocaba con lo que deseaba hacer.

Aun así, habían invertido en ella dinero y tiempo. Y ella había movido contactos para poder darle un buen lugar donde trabajar en América. Por encima de su orgullo, todo sea dicho. Porque en la vida le hubiera pedido un favor a esa rubia pechos tuertos. De tan solo recordarlo le daban de…

—¿Mamá? ¿Tan enfadada estás? — musitó Sakuno temblorosa. Cayó en la cuenta, sonriéndole.

—No, perdona, estaba recordando una cosa— carraspeó, terminando de comer—. Vamos a ver. Has ingresado en otra rama en la universidad, ¿verdad?

—Arte— respondió en un balbuceo. Bueno, eso pegaba más con ella.

—Me parece bien— asintió—. No puedo decir que esté alegre después de haber tenido que mover tantas cosas para que tu carrera fuera viento en popa, pero me alegra que no te hayas rendido y decidieras continuar otra rama. En esta, querida, ninguno de nosotros podremos ayudarte, ¿eres consciente?

—P-por supuesto— asintió ofendida—. Quiero… hacerlo yo. Sé que no soy buena en muchas cosas, pero en esforzarme sí y llegaré a encontrar algo que realmente me guste y pueda hacerlo con una sonrisa en la casa. O quizás con el ceño fruncido como tú. Pero lo haré realidad.

—Bueno, eso del ceño fruncido como yo sobraba, sinceramente— bufó, poniéndose en pie— ¿dónde está el baño?

Ryoma extendió la mano y señaló una puerta cerrada. Asintió y arrastrando los pies con cansancio se dirigió hasta él. Estaba limpio y apenas tenía más cosas que papel de baño y unas toallas de decoración. Ni cepillos de dientes ni pasta de dientes o una cuchilla de afeitar. Conociendo a su hija, sabía que cuanto más ocultas estuvieran las cosas íntimas, mejor, pero Ryoma… A menos que para acortar tiempo, ambos compartieran el mismo baño. Fuera como fuera, ése precisamente no era el compartido.

Salió justo cuando Sakuno fregaba lo platos y Ryoma se sentaba en el sofá, cambiando de canal. Aunque fuera un día entre semana y por la tarde, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí sentado como si nada?

—Ryoma, ¿no tienes entreno o algo? — cuestionó, secando los platos que Sakuno dejaba sobre el fregadero. Ryoma negó y ella suspiró— ¿te ayuda en casa al menos?

Sakuno respondió con una sonrisa, que, si no la conociera, se hubiera tragado.

—Deberías de ayudar más a tu hermana. Compartís las casa, así que un poco de cada uno viene bien.

—Mamá, no es necesario— defendió Sakuno tímidamente.

—Ay, cielos, sigues teniendo complejo de hermano a más no poder— bufó—. Es un hombre. Si lo mal acostumbras, terminará convirtiéndose en un vago de por vida. Como pasó con tu padre. Deja que sea su novia quien lo mal crie. Luego se arrepentirá.

Sakuno inclinó la cabeza, el vaso que restregaba se resbaló y cayó sobre el fregadero, cascándose. Alargó la mano para detenerla y luego, suspirando una regañina por aquel error tan principiante, recogió el vaso para tirarlo en la basura. Ryoma había levantando la cabeza hacia ellas, apartando la mirada de la televisión.

—Venga, no es para tanto— suspiró acariciando la espalda de su hija. Sakuno dio un respingo, llevándose las manos a la cara—. ¿Sakuno? — arqueó las cejas, tomándola de los hombros—. Oye, venga, que no pasa nada. Estaba preocupada porque dejaras de estudiar y te echaras en la espalda de tu hermano. Pero veo que sigues adelante y vas a buscar un camino para ti, así que estoy contenta por ello. Soy muy regañona, lo sé. Venga, venga, no llores.

Ryoma se levantó, suspirando y acercándose a ellas. Sakuno levantó una mano, mirándole suplicante. Ryoma sacudió la cabeza, pero aún así, la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta el dormitorio, dejándola ahí. Rinko los miró con atención, arqueando las cejas. Generalmente, Ryoma sufría cuando su hermana lloraba, especialmente, si no era él quien la hacía llorar, pero de ahí a comportarse tan protector de ese modo…

Los siguió con curiosidad, deteniéndose en la puerta. Al contrario que el cuarto del baño, el dormitorio sí daba muestras claras de ser compartido. La ropa de Ryoma colgaba de una percha sobre la puerta del armario. Ropa doblada descansaba sobre una silla, ropa de ambos. Una cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación y la puerta del baño dejaba ver el lavabo, con los cepillos de dientes juntos.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, ahogando un grito.

Ryoma se giró hacia ella, estirando las manos para tocarla, pero se las sacudió.

—¿Qué… clase de hijos enfermos sois?

Sakuno sollozó más, llamándola en súplica. Rinko se volvió, agarrando sus cosas de nuevo, salió de aquel lugar, con el corazón en un puño y entendiendo las palabras de su marido. Ahora entendía por qué sus peleas con ambos, su negatividad a la hora de permitir a Sakuno ir tras su hermano y que éste, fuera degradado de su casa.

Jadeando, llegó hasta la acera, levantando la mano para llamar un taxi. Ryoma la aferró de la muñeca y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue la primera vez en su vida que vio una rogativa en su hijo. Una súplica que le destrozó el corazón.

-.-

Sakuno Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Corrió hasta la entrada, encontrándose con Ryoma dejando las llaves sobre el cesto que había colocado con tanto amor para ello. Días atrás, había adorado ver las llaves de Ryoma caer sobre las suyas, como una muestra de amor. Ahora, le provocaron una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

—¿Y mamá?

Ryoma sacudió negativamente la cabeza, quitándose los zapatos y entrando. Cuando llegó a su altura apretó los puños, mirándola fijamente.

—Fue… mi culpa— exclamó, llevándose las manos hasta el rostro—. Si solo hubiera fingido una sonrisa mientras… hablaba de ti y… de…

—Suficiente— interrumpió él chirriando los dientes—. No fue tu culpa. Es una mujer casada. Se daría cuenta si se quedaba.

Sakuno lo sabía dentro de su alma. Que era cierto. Si hubiera sabido que su madre iba a venir, hubiera adecuado la casa y probablemente, se prepararía para ese tipo de conversaciones. Pero entre que su relación no iba adecuadamente y la llegaba de su madre, terminaron con derrumbarla. Era débil. Sí. Pero era un ser humano.

Estiró las manos, aferrándose a las ropas de Ryoma y como una niña pequeña, lloró sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Ryoma se quedó ahí, de pie, soportándola, con las manos empuñadas en puños a los costados. Cuando se dio cuenta, había oscurecido, tenía los ojos irritados y las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Cayó de rodillas, cansada.

—Ryoma… realmente somos horribles… unos hijos horribles.

—Nacimos en lugares equivocados, simplemente…— murmuró.

Sakuno levantó la cabeza. Sus dorados ojos brillaron cuando se apartaron de ella. La mandíbula tensa y los músculos del cuello marcados.

—¿Qué… insinúas?

—Sí simplemente hubieras nacido antes... — siseó.

—¡No! — Tiró de sus ropas aferrándolas entre sus dedos—. Estas equivocado. El problema no es quien nació antes o quién no. El problema está en que tenemos la misma sangre. En que somos sucios. Corrompemos todo por nuestro amor. Hemos… hemos destruido a mamá… ¡No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan difícil amarte!

Ryoma retrocedió. Sakuno se cubrió la boca al instante, mirándole asustada.

—No… no es lo que yo quería decir… es… es…

—Es lo que has dicho— sonrió sin ganas, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás—. Voy a ducharme.

Sakuno le dejó ir, con las palabras encogidas en la garganta. Clavó las uñas en la moqueta y sintió el llanto acomodarse en sus ojos de nuevo.

No odiaba amar a Ryoma. Nunca pensaría eso. Pero sí era cansado y doloroso. Eso no se lo podía quitar nadie. No pensaba que si él hubiera nacido en su puesto hubiera sido diferente. Ella le amaría del mismo modo. Aunque, quizás, de ese modo, él nunca se hubiera fijado en ella y le habría dado más oportunidades de escapar de ese amor prohibido.

No le estaría asfixiando. No le habría seguido. No le habría arruinado la familia. Sabía que Ryoma adoraba a su madre interiormente. Que probablemente ella le había rechazado cuando salió tras ella.

Y le dolía la idea. Perdió a su padre y ahora, a su madre.

-.-

Ryoma se sentía asfixiado. El agua caliente le golpeaba la piel como si fueran agujas, indicando su culpabilidad todavía más. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la mirada dolida de su madre. Estaba furiosa, dolorida y sobretodo, se sentía traicionada. Sakuno era la pequeña, la que menos tenía la culpa. Él la había seducido con su enfermo amor y ella simplemente había caminado el camino que él le había marcado y ahora, estaba asfixiándola.

Era difícil. Condenadamente difícil este maldito amor. Ahora entendía por qué a la larga, estos sentimientos se censuraban y ocultaba bajo falsos matrimonios. El motivo por el que los padres se avergonzaban y preocupaban, censurándolo rápidamente. No era únicamente por la vergüenza. El dolor que acaban de causarle a su madre era terrible. Quizás lo superara, pero nunca los perdonaría.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos húmedos y cerró el grifo.

Cuando salió Sakuno continuaba arrodillada en la entrada, con las manos apretadas sobre la moqueta. Sacudió la cabeza, observando su delgada espalda. Parecía tan condenadamente frágil. Y aunque le gustaría ir a socorrerla, en ese momento, era cuando ella tenía que mostrar su fuerza y él, debatir seriamente qué hacer. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que la devolviera a donde merecía. De donde nunca debió de sacarla. Pero eso también sería para él como si le acabaran de dar una patada en los cojones directamente.

Se frotó las sienes y se dejó caer en el sofá. Por más vueltas que le diera un tremendo dolor de cabeza que no conseguía remediar. Y las horas pasarían y seguiría la misma respuesta.

Todo era una condenada mierda.

Asqueado consigo mismo, se levantó y tras coger las llaves se marchó. No quería escuchar la voz de Sakuno rogándole porque no se marchara. Ni quería ver su llanto. Necesitaba aire. Aire lejos de ella, antes de que terminara de derrumbar la fortaleza que había caído. Piedra a piedra empezaba a perder los pilares.

La solución estaba tan frente a él que le estrangulaba el pecho.

Quizás, por ese motivo, simplemente tuvo que llevarlo a cabo.

-.-

Nanjirou había recibido el mensaje horas antes. Con cara de incredulidad había estado a punto de creer que era una condenada broma. Pero cuando la vio allí, en la silla de ruedas, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, sintió que algo se le rompía dentro.

No le había dicho nada a Rinko. Desde su llegada estaba furiosa, consigo misma más que con él, probablemente. Pero igualmente, el rapapolvo que le había echado había sido más bien como una tormenta que estuvo a punto de ponerle de patitas en la calle.

Pero se había encerrado en la habitación como un fuerte, llorando, gritando y maldiciendo su sangre. Luego, había llegado aquel mensaje a su móvil y ahora, entendía que, de haberse dejado llevar por la rabia, habría perdido esa oportunidad.

Arrodillándose frente a ella, le besó las manos antes de cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el coche. Las emociones se desbocaban en su interior. Intentó controlarlas como podía. Había fingido algunos años delante de su mujer, ahora, tendría que esperar hasta llegar a su casa y aclarar las cosas.

Quizás debía de devolver el mensaje indicando que ella estaba con él. Pero le irradiaba la furia de tan solo pensar que podría haber pasado cualquier cosa con esa forma tan descuidada de entrega de un ser humano. Aunque al menos, no la había metido dentro de una caja y envuelto en papel de regalo.

Algo le golpeó la pierna derecha nada más detenerse en el semáforo. Cuando miró hacia allí, la garganta se le hizo un nudo al ver sus grandes ojos mirarle con pánico. Se había convertido en el ogro de sus sueños. Sus labios temblaban y su cuerpo se volcó por completo en reaccionar.

—¿P-papá? — musitó con su tierna voz, golpeando los cristales asustada, mirándole cual cachorro— ¿dónde… estoy?

—En casa. Estas en casa, hija.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
